Le mausolée de la raison
by Kaedegirl
Summary: Dante et Nero se retrouvent un an plus tard. Que sont-ils devenus ?
1. Le mausolée de la Raison

Résumé : Dante et Nero se retrouvent un an plus tard. Que sont-ils devenus ? Quel mal pèse donc sur eux ? Une histoire mouvementée en plusieurs chapitres, détaillant le rôle des différentes liaisons attribuées à Dante, sur sa vie.

Mausolée de la raison

Un an plus tard, la vie de Dante reprenait son cours. Répétitive certes, mais plus que jouissive. Surtout en compagnie de Lady une collègue de longue date, ainsi que sa Trish bien-aimée. Assis sur son siège, ses pieds posés sur sa table dévoilaient une attitude décontractée. Au début le chasseur de démon pensait que les deux femmes seraient toujours rivales, mais elles se révélaient bien complices pour faire bouger le tireur. Grâce à elles, le descendant de Sparda faisait de bonnes affaires, plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. **Mais, le lascif n'emportait pas les noms protagonistes dans l'Oubli, **se souvenant de tous sans exception. Pour un demi démon de son gabarit, ce fut une preuve d'existence, rythmée par le danger et les jolies filles. Sans Vergil, la seule pièce manquante de cette houleuse aventure. D'ailleurs, qu'aurait dit son jumeau sans cœur, insensible à la moindre humanité comme le suggérait son comportement. Longtemps Dante l'avait cru, mais ne cessait de se persuader du contraire et de l'aimer. Une présence aussi puissante, aussi marquante explosait dans ces moments de mélancolie rares, passés seul avec un verre de whisky dans les mains. _Un alcoolisme latent pour oublier ?_

Une des méthodes pour oublier ses peines : S'abreuver de liquides éthyliques, savamment dosés comme de puissants poisons. Un classique jamais abusé par notre tueur de démon, qui préférait tout de même la compagnie des femmes. Longtemps seul, garder contact avec ces donzelles dangereuses devînt une drogue assez dure. Avec Lady comment dire, Dante voyait en elle une sœur un peu chipie, manipulatrice sans vergogne pour s'adonner à sa passion de toujours. Pourtant, il y a de nombreuses années, il fut touché par son courage et son cœur … le mercenaire aurait pu tomber amoureux de ce très joli garçon manqué. Mais le tireur avait une devise : Pas d'amourettes avec une chasseuse de démons. Et puis son caractère têtu l'exaspérait bien vite, et son attitude arrogante … _diablement _sexy. Lors de certaines cuites, quelques baisers profonds échangés aboutissaient pour la plupart à des parties de jambes en l'air. Un tantinet dominatrice, la fille d'Arkham détestait se faire dominer, et prenait le contrôle en s'asseyant sur son ventre. Allongé sur le dos, l'albinos écartait les jambes pour laisser la panthère grimper sur lui, sentant les ongles manucurés dans ses abdominaux. Un air félin illuminait la jolie créature, quand les deux couchaient s'adonnaient au plaisir corporel. Le démoniaque conservait ce sourire coquin, un tantinet provocateur, signature éternelle de son charme démentiel.

« - En plus de miauler tu sais griffer Lady … » Et là, ses ongles se plantaient dans sa peau, un peu de sang coulant entre ses phalanges bien blanche. Léchant ses joues avec attention, sa langue toute rose glissait sur son minois. Bras ouverts sans la toucher, l'albinos attendait une réponse de la brunette. _Décidément la nymphette avait l'art de le faire languir_.

« - Pas de numéro de téléphone, pas d'appel, même si tu prends ton pied pour recommencer … Je ne veux pas commettre d'erreurs en m'attachant à toi Dante … » Ces mots le firent se redresser, désirant embrasser les lippes tentatrices de cette femme. Une de ses mains bloqua la bouche avide de gourmandise, avant qu'un de ses index se pose sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« - Tu es trop pressé, pourquoi ne pas prendre notre temps avant que je te largue dans cet hôtel miteux ? » Enlevant la main de sa bouche, le fils de Sparda souffla les yeux plissés. On aurait cru voir un léopard tenté par sa belle.

« - Tu reviens toujours Mary, je ne te cherche jamais …

« - Tout simplement parce que tu ne me trouves pas .. » La brune enivrée par un désir réprimé lui rendit le baiser, avant de contenir les coups de rein à quatre pattes sur le lit défait. Comme le Jazz, imprévisible et aérienne, payant toujours la note d'hôtel au petit matin. Quelle garce en y repensant, mais un coup bien difficile à avoir vu le caractère difficile de l'humaine. Travailler avec elle était toujours excitant mais, le bel homme n'en était guère amoureux. On pouvait déterminer le rapport avec la chasseuse comme tel : Une amie avec qui les relations sexuelles n'étaient guères prohibées grâce à ce code du travail. Il remarqua une chose chaque matin après les disparitions fréquentes de la brune : _Qu'elle le laissait l'appeler Mary, preuve d'une certaine affection_.

Trish … Une addiction à plein temps, la seule femme à qui Dante ne refuse rien. Forte tête, la blonde sulfureuse n'hésite pas à le contredire pour parvenir à ses fins, ou par simple amusement. Aimant la pizza et les sports extrêmes, la flavescente adore jouer de son corps devant ce bambin au corps d'adulte. Que se soit dans les tours de manège, ou sur la table en train en plein jeux illicites. Joueuse éternelle, le mot ennui n'existe guère en compagnie de cette démone sans peur. L'effroi ne faisant plus partie de son dictionnaire, la belle et lui partagèrent de grands moments. Lady éveilla Dante et le héros mourut d'Amour pour Trish. Cependant, un détail n'échappa point aux yeux clairs du sycophante : la ressemblance exacte avec Eva. Ce nom appartenant à sa défunte mère, qui consacra le reste de sa vie à sa famille. Splendide, un trésor divin qui séduisit le démon Sparda. Et comme son père, il fut charmé par une femme ayant les mêmes attributs que sa mère. Cette impression lui revenait après s'être uni avec la Lilith, encore enfouie dans les draps en pleine activité orale. Trish était la seule femelle restant avec Dante dans un lit, après un moment torride. Revoyant les images fulgurantes de sa mère, le mercenaire se posait des questions sur l'inceste. Fils et génitrice, pataugeant dans le même lit. Sans aucune ambiguïté les deux associés étaient amants, des amoureux éternels se séparant et s'unissant dans un cycle éternel. Sentant ce genre de chose, l'instinct maternel de Trish reprenait le dessus, et ce fut à l'image d'une Lionne que la dryade posa son ventre sur les genoux de son petit, sa poitrine libérée de toute prison. Étrangement, son air sensuel et ardent la quittait pour une mine plus inquiète.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » Comme toute mère, cette question avait pour but de réellement jauger les tracas de son « enfant » . N'en parlant jamais avec son acolyte de toujours, l'argenté caressait ses cheveux d'Or, avant d'embrasser son front pour la rassurer.

« - Pas de soucis bébé ! Je croirais entendre ma baby-sitter » Disait-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Ce sujet lui étant si difficile à aborder, qu'il était le motif silencieux de leurs séparations**. Pourtant, ce secret n'altérait pas les rapports sexuels fréquents et mouvementés entre le duo.

« - Oh . Tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas pris ton pied … Faut croire que de mon côté, tu pouvais tout de même mieux faire .. » Faisant la moue après la question fatidique, le rebelle essayait d'attraper Trish, qui esquiva son aimé. Nue devant lui, la jolie demoiselle le narguait et se trémoussait, exposant son duvet blond, pour exciter son démon... _Son Dante_.

« - Tu es bien rouillé, à force de manger des pizzas-tu deviens lourd, et pas que sur le ventre d'ailleurs .. » Trop c'était trop, le mâle sortait de son lit pour la saisir par la taille, plongeant sa tête contre sa nuque. Mimant une fuite, la blonde rit un moment avant de sentir une bosse rouler contre ses cuisses.

« - Encore en train de bander ! J'ai un étalon gratuit qui va essayer de rattraper son loupé de ce soir !

« - Avoue que tu en veux encore hein ? De toutes façons qui peut me résister … et ne pas m'aimer hein Trish ?

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir … Ah tiens j'ai trouvé, les démons ? D'ailleurs je n'aime pas la nouvelle bannière, où tu as remis devil may cry je préférais le devil never cry .. Quelle faute de goût dans un titre » La regardant bouder, le demi humain leva donc sa tête en prenant son menton. Par le passé, son insigne avait changé pour elle. La femme de sa vie, celle qui ressemblait à sa mère idolâtrée.

« - Je t'aime Trish …

« - Je t'aime Dante … » Avant de se laisser posséder par les lippes possessives de son amant, l'homme qui partagerait sa vie à tout jamais.

Fin de ce dialogue amoureux, se poursuivant sous des ébats sauvages qui dérangeaient un peu les voisins démoniaques. Le jour où ceux-ci interrompraient leurs alcôves, un terrible châtiment leur serait infligé. Ou imposé, comme les coups de reins du chasseur en elle, qui se tenait contre le mur.

Jamais deux sans trois, une quatrième personnage manquant cruellement à l'appel. Attendant un coup d téléphone dans son bureau désordonné, le mâle lisait un journal typiquement masculin où des femmes sexys étaient en couverture. Tournant lentement les pages avec délectation, son éducation des plus aiguisées en la matière dut s'interrompre. Baissant légèrement sa revue, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la personne qui entrait. _Ce bras démoniaque, ces cheveux blancs et cette dégaine … Nero_. N'en revenant pas de croiser l'un des soi-disant descendants de Sparda, son journal fut reposé sur le bureau alors que ses bras ouverts mimaient un accueil virtuel. Marquant son étonnement, le porteur d'Ebony et Evory salua à sa façon le garçon.

« - Whoah .. Dis donc Gamin, je pensais pas te revoir là ! En plus tu as trouvé la route tout seul ? »

Dante croisa de nouveau les bras contre son torse, alors que les mains de l'adolescent se reposèrent sur la table. Un air sérieux et menaçant indiquait une situation bien alarmante. Pour la première fois, des mots que ne soupçonnaient même pas le guerrier sortirent de la bouche de Nero.

« - Dante … j'ai besoin de toi ... »

Lents, lourds, l'urgence étant de mise. Ne perdant pas son calme légendaire, l'adulte recula légèrement pour mieux s'adosser. D'une certaine façon, il était attaché au garçon se présentant à lui, rangeant son ego dans son placard. Étrangement, le chasseur ne se sentait pas d'humeur à refuser une quelconque aide, surtout avec ce regard.

« - Raconte-moi alors, tout depuis le début ... »

A la suite de cette phrase, le trappeur n'en revînt pas. En réalité, l'albinos se fichait de la vie privée des autres. **Toutefois, ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre ne le laissa pas de marbre.**


	2. Rose bleue et Reine Rouge

Avoir des accointances : La rose bleue se fane et la reine rouge s'évanouit

Flash-Back

Kyrie et Nero filaient le parfait amour à la fin de ce douloureux périple. Sanctus mort, l'ordre des chevaliers faillit se dissoudre par la même occasion. Même si le porteur du devil bringer haïssait la tromperie de leur grand prêtre, les paladins continuant le but de Sparda ne désiraient pas arrêter leur fonction, qui était d'assurer la protection des Hommes. Après tout, cette religion n'était pas dangereuse dans le sens où les croyants priaient un démon plus humain que les humains eux mêmes. Un comble étrange, trop élaboré pour le garçon en pleine romance. Ne se mêlant plus à ce comité, l'objectif du garçon fut de continuellement protéger sa bien-aimée des forces maléfiques. Sans arrêt, les démons attaquaient sournoisement la ville, repoussés par l'éphèbe démoniaque. Sa capacité démonique augmentait sa force, ainsi que sa dévotion envers sa fiancée. Tendre belette un peu sotte, amoureuse éternelle de son prince blanc. Avec les habitants, la jolie demoiselle reconstruisait la ville et s'occupait des orphelins privés de parents. Son optimisme et sa placidité enchantaient le garçon, récompensant sa dulcinée par des baisers langoureux, emprunts de chasteté. Ses doigts effleuraient le collier offert, ainsi que la vêtements protégeant cette peau blanche, et miraculée. Depuis que son ruban fut abîmé, la demoiselle n'attachait plus ses mèches rousses. En outre, l'adolescente se trouvait plus séduisante ainsi. Dommage que son frère ne soit plus, lui qui aurait été si fier des exploits de son frère spirituel. Regrettant ce valeureux chevalier trompé par sanctus et ses alliés, l'orphelin priait le disparu au moins une fois par mois. Ce rituel s'était installé naturellement, le couple entrelaçant leurs doigts à la fin d'une importante prière. Se séparant très rarement, les villageois voyaient en eux le nouveau couple Eva-Sparda .. Un modèle à suivre que la sœur de Credo suivait scrupuleusement pendant leurs tendres moments.

La surface reflétait le soleil mais les profondeurs la lune.

« - Kyrie … Je … Je suis désolé, je suis sûr que j'y arriverais la prochaine fois ! » Combien de fois le garçon avait promis le saint Graal à sa chère et tendre ? Nue dans les draps, la rousse se recroquevillait une fois de plus dans le lit blanc, vêtue légèrement. Se mettre nu ne lui plaisait nullement et dans ses conditions, aucun rapport sexuel n'était admissible. Placide, au lieu de faire une série de reproches, la rouquine excusa son amant inexpérimenté. Un amont de culpabilité posséda le garçon, prenant les poignets blancs de son amoureuse bien trop laxiste.

« - Je te jure que je serais à la hauteur ! Pourtant tout a si bien commencé, tu étais si parfaite …

« - Nero … Nous recommencerons et un jour nous y arriverons …

« - J'ai .. Tellement peur de te faire le moindre mal … Kyrie » Affirma le garçon, caressant fermement les reins de son joyau de nacarat. Baisant chastement son front ainsi que ses lippes, l'éphèbe regrettait son manque d'expérience. S'y prenait-il mal ? Qu'est-ce qui le bloquait pour ne pas avoir une solide érection ? Pour lui, son aimée n'avait pas le droit d'être touchée, d'être souillée par son sexe … et son vice. La voyant aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine, ses mains vagabondaient sur son opulente poitrine, afin de lui arracher de sombres cris de plaisir. Manque d'orgasme, un carillon de cris étouffés et sensuels apaisaient son amoureuse. Quel doux ange, merveilleux séraphin aux ailes brûlés. Malheureusement, leur vie sexuelle presque inexistante n'arrangeait rien au couple. Pour la rousse, hors de question de quitter son merveilleux héros à cause d'un problème d'ordre sexuel ! Ne l'avait-il pas sauvé des griffes du mal ? Risquer sa vie pour la belle ? Ce n'était qu'une autre épreuve dans leur vie de couple, à traverser qu'importe le temps pris.

Ce blocage était psychologique, au-delà de l'Amour incroyable que portait Nero à la demoiselle. Quelque chose l'avait traumatisé par le passé, lui interdisant tout rapport sexuel avec une femme. Pourquoi lui n'y parvenait pas ? N'était-il pas un guerrier redoutable à l'image de Dante ? Ce pervers accro aux combats, rehaussant sa luxure déjà culminante ? Le passé ne l'avait guère épargné …

Quelques années auparavant

« - Enlevez vos sales pattes de là ! »

L'adolescent fut amené de force dans une pièce sombre, imitant une salle de consultation digne d'un film d'horreur. De l'appréhension naquit sur le minois blanc, seulement aucun appel à l'aide ne sortit de sa gorge en feu. Son sens de l'honneur le lui interdisait, même si la panique le gagnait. Demander à Credo son assistance dans cette situation lui ferait crever de honte ! Aucune larme ne roulait sur ses joues, alors qu'un douteux scientifique avait réussi à le capturer pour s'en servir de cobaye. Selon lui, Nero était le seul être surhumain capable de résister à une drogue, capable d'inhiber des êtres aux formidables capacités. Cette pratique eut l'accord de Sanctus, désirant connaître les particularités de ce jeune chevalier. Ce terrible évènement eut lieu le jour de sa promotion dans l'ordre, Agnus ne pouvant réfréner sa curiosité sur ce joli bambin. Apeuré par tous ses gardes, le freluquet tremblotait à l'entente des pas du fou furieux. Bien vicieux, le bègue marcha courbé vers le garçon, désirant saisir cette main bleue.

« - Magnifique ! Superbe ! Ce bras me prouve que tu as des capacités surhumaine ! Dommage que le temps me manque, je ne peux que tester ce produit contre le démon ! Tu es le meilleur cobaye que j'ai p-p-p-p-p-pu avoir.

« - Lâche-moi ! Et ne tente pas de m'approcher ! » En simple survêtement bleu nuit et rouge, l'adolescent ne ressemblait en rien avec les membres de l'ordre. Ainsi, la beauté montrait clairement son individualité, préférant agir seule qu'en groupe. Un solitaire dans l'âme, intéressé par la somptueuse Kyrie. Continuant son mouvement de recul, l'adolescent voyant l'autre se rapprocher le menaça avec ses mains. Point dupe à ces gestes, le lien charnel fut bloqué par Agnus.

« - Si j'étais à ta place, je resterais un gentil garçon … et ne lèverais pas ma main devant un homme plus fort que moi …

« - Saleté ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? » Sa curiosité le poussait à savoir, à comprendre tout ce qui lui se tramait autour de lui. Pourquoi cette présence de gardes pour l'empêcher de partir ? Si Nero voulait s'échapper, il devait frapper ces hommes. Seulement, sa morale l'en empêchait, prohibant ce genre d'actes barbares sur ses pairs. Impuissant face à ce dilemme, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand les doigts de l'aliéné se resserrèrent violement sur son poignet malmené. Un rapport de force, le barjot userait alors de la violence alors que le garçon ne lui avait rien fait de mal.

« - Tu sais mon garçon, il va falloir que je t'apprenne le respect ! » Beaucoup plus puissant que le mineur, l'Adonis ne put le repousser à cause de son manque de puissance. Contractant son visage à cause de la douleur, ses yeux remarquèrent tardivement une seringue plantée sur son bras. Comment n'avait-il pas vu le mouvement furtif de l'énergumène. Repoussant faiblement le bouffon, ce débridé inquiétait fortement le puéril albâtre.

« - Retire ta saloperie de là connard ! Putain qu'est-ce que tu as mis à l'intérieur ! » Retirant l'ignoble seringue, le gamin s'agenouilla, ses sens troublés en si peu de temps. En temps normal, le produit aurait du faire effet immédiatement, paralysant le morveux. Seulement, le liquide avait juste brouillé ses sens, l'ayant affaibli. Mains contre le sol, son visage dégoulinait de sueur, sa respiration étant haletante.

« - Bordel, je vois quasiment plus rien ! Tu vas me le payer salaud … » Fier de lui, l'adulte fut mécontent du résultat sur le petit, cet échec lui passant en travers de la gorge. Lui, rater une expérience ? Surtout un médicament inhibiteur ! Même un débutant aurai réussi ! Se fichant royalement des effets secondaires sur le gamin, il devait passer sa rage sur quelque chose ! L'adolescent voyait de moins en moins bien, des frissons désagréables infiltrant sa chair restée intacte. Récitant les sensations ressenties, ce fut un besoin pour ne pas délirer, un moyen de conserver son contrôle.

« - Arrête ! Stop, je t'ai dit d'arrêter, alors putain arrête ! » Tandis que ses ongles griffaient le tissus blancs, tentant désespérément de s'échapper des griffes de son agresseur, se délectant au passage de son désespoir. Son expérience serait menée à bien, qu'importe les larmes de sa victime. Gantés, ses doigts titillèrent le contour de la moiteur chaude pour en apprécier la douce texture, faisant pousser un long gémissement au pauvre adolescent. Pourquoi ce cauchemar n'en finissait pas. Était-ce une sorte de mauvais rêve ? Mais quand un sabre de chair enfourna son anus non préparé, un éclair blanc le foudroya net. Géhenne ? Douleur ? Plaisir ? Toutes les sensations se confondaient en une seule, un liquide rougeâtre s'écoulant entre ses cuisses. Impossible que le garçon éprouve du plaisir durant ce .. Viol ! Mais son corps était indépendant de sa pensée criant à l'aide, alors que des larmes de honte et de presque défaite coulaient le long de ses joues. Un œil ouvert car l'autre fermé, il articulait mal alors que son bourreau ramait au plus profond de lui, le souillant de la pire manière qui existe.

« - Laisse-moi partir ! Je … Je t'en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus ! » Sous des gémissements puissants, l'enfant avait lâché son honneur pour mettre fin à cette douleur entre ses fesses. L'autre s'en fichait royalement, se plantait comme un barbare dans le corps fin de sa délicieuse victime. Si étroit, si chaud, brûlant même pour ce sycophante en mal de sexe. Depuis très longtemps, Agnus avait rangé sa sexualité dans le placard pour se consacrer à ses expériences. Seulement là, ce sujet semblait lui procurer un désir insoutenable, le rendant complètement fou. L'échec de la drogue lui importait peu, seuls les degrés franchis de son désir exaltaient le scientifique.

« - Jamais je n'aurais cru nager dans une antre aussi brûlante ! Oh mon Dieu ! » Basculant sa tête en arrière, ses grandes mains portaient le gamin par les fesses pour faire durer le supplice. Ce sadique n'en finissait pas, explorant les zones les plus sensibles du garçon contre son gré. Les larmes aux yeux, Nero pensait à Kyrie, niait le plaisir qui envahissait son corps et gardait son érection haute. En profitant d'ailleurs, le dément empoigna son sexe pour le masturber une deuxième fois, tout en embrassant le gamin pour ne plus entendre ses plaintes. Comme cela, le petit ne verrait plus ce membre immonde entrer et sortir de lui à sa guise. Une vision horrifique.

Han … Je n'en peux plus … Kyrie pardon de ne pas être aussi fort .. Credo …

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant jouit finalement dans la main de son bourreau, qui ne tarda pas lui aussi à se libérer. De grosses gouttes de son sperme pâteux bouchèrent l'entrée de l'éphèbe, essoufflé après cette union contre nature aux yeux du gamin. Une jouissance interdite le rendant mutique, sans défense et pratiquement paralysé. Laissant glisser le corps à terre, le sperme s'écoulait lentement de son anus dilaté à l'extrême, alors que le gamin prenait une position fœtale.

« - La drogue alliée au sexe, provoque non seulement des réactions naturelles, aboutissant à la véritable paralysie ! Je n'aurais jamais cru il y arrivé, mais c'est grâce à toi petit ange … Tu es devenu un homme … »

La bouche ouverte ainsi que les yeux brumeux, aucune réponse ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Se remettant propre, Agnus sortit de la salle avec sa garde personnelle sans s'occuper du gamin. Et Nero n'en avait jamais parlé à personne de cet affront, ce déshonneur qui ruinait inlassablement sa vie de couple. Tombant en morceaux sous les gouttes de pluies, séparant les deux amants visitant inlassablement l'épitaphe de Credo. Lui confier cette incroyable honte, détruirait la merveilleuse Kyrie. Avouer son incapacité à donner un plaisir plus profond à son aimée, à cause d'une prédation incontrôlée. Quelques fois, ses mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de son amante sans prévenir, pinçant sa douce épiderme pour en cueillir un malsain plaisir, à marquer le corps mirifique de la belle. Gémissant quand de merveilleuses sensations remontaient dans sa chair, l'adolescente couinait à l'arrêt de ses attouchements. Ce n'était pas le garçon qui les désirait, son inconscient désirant reproduire les mêmes gestes de ses violeurs sur l'innocente. Pour cette raison, Nero réduisit l'intimité de leur contact pour ne pas blesser son amoureuse. Il tenait bien trop à elle.

S'il ne s'agissait que de cette séquelle, le porteur du devil bringer aurait pu surpasser ce problème. Mais après ce viol, son corps réagissait étrangement. Son épiderme recherchait de la chaleur masculine, voulant retranscrire cette agression pour en tirer de nouveau du plaisir. Ce fut sa seule expérience sexuelle, réduite à des sévices sexuels, plus humiliants les uns que les autres. Afin de ne pas sombrer dans la folie furieuse, Nero avait besoin de sentir quelque chose en lui, permettant de dissiper cette ardeur. Rien n'y faisait puisque celle-ci augmentait de jour en jour, empoisonnant l'esprit tortueux du jeune garçon. Pourtant l'éphèbe ne recherchait pas les autres hommes, s'adonnant à ce genre d'activité en solitaire. Reniant les autres mâles, son corps s'abandonnant dans ces activités secrètes réclamaient plus … beaucoup plus …

Dante.

Leur rencontre ne commença par sur de bons rails, Nero croyant que cet homme vînt pour semer la zizanie. De nombreux affrontements entre les deux l'avaient persuadés de l'antagonisme de ce pervers, sadique, coquin et moqueur à la fois. Une personnalité lascive, exaspérant le jeune homme au plus haut point. Tous ses différents aboutirent à des disputes, provocations venant majoritairement du fils de Sparda. Ce démon avait le don de l'irriter, le poussant parfois à la vulgarité la plus basse. Depuis leur rencontre, le corps du métis inondaient ses rêves ainsi que son lit, alors que ses mains couvertes par les draps l'y aidèrent. Gêné, l'albinos ne comprenait pas son attirance pour le mercenaire sensuel, excitant diaboliquement son corps. De la culpabilité, et aussi de la trahison torturaient l'esprit du garçon, continuant cette masturbation étouffée. Avoir du plaisir, être condamné chatouiller son entrée pour mimer une pénétration. Imaginant le pénis enflé du chasseur entre ses fesses, la base de Red Queen remplaçait le membre boursouflé. Des mouvements de va-et-vient fluide, de plus en plus puissants en sommant le prénom de l'incube entre ses lippes. Un étrange éclat s'empara de ses yeux, son élocution croissant alors que Kyrie se rapprochait inquiète. Pourquoi son fiancé sommait Dante de cette façon ? Peut-être que le mercenaire lui faisait du mal ! Trop innocente pour le savoir, la jolie fille ouvrit la porte brusquement, très inquiète de ce qui se passait.

« - Nero, qu'est-ce qui … »

Posant ses mains sur sa bouche, le sperme jaillissant du gland de son amoureux après avoir hurlé le nom de Dante la rendit sans voix. Cette scène se répétait inlassablement dans son esprit, telle une musique horripilante. Pourquoi devait-elle subir cet affront ? Ce coup de poignard de l'homme qu'elle aimait … Regagnant ses esprits, Nero découvrit avec horreur sa fiancée stupéfaite. Se remettant correctement, le mineur ne voulait pas que son amante s'enfuit, tentant d'expliquer ce que ses yeux avaient vus. Témoins d'une facette que la rousse ignorait, l'albinos aurait voulu saisir son aimée, se détachant immédiatement pour ne plus le voir. S'engouffrant dans les ténèbres, le cœur de l'enfant s'émiettait à chaque centimètre les éloignant.

« - Et depuis, elle ne veut plus me voir, plus me parler … Par ta faute ! » Accusa le cœur brisé, serrant ses dents sous cette douleur lancinante, lacérant son cœur. Posant brutalement ses mains sur le bureau, le gamin vomit toute sa haine contre l'adulte, qui le regardait sans broncher. Par le passé, il avait connu cette douleur aussi …

« - Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais pu vivre normalement avec elle ! Elle croit que je t'aime, alors que c'est complètement faux ! Le désir n'équivaut pas à l'amour, ce n'est qu'un manque ! » Entre justifications personnelles et accusations, les hoquets du gamin alors qu'il reniflait n'arrangeait rien à son pitoyable. Au début l'enfant lui demandait de l'aide et maintenant qu'il le traitait presque comme une ordure. Se redressant, l'autre gardait un air rempli de reproches, qu'il se faisait à lui-même mais transposé sur cet adulte lubrique. Se rapprochant de lui, sa main gauche se posa sur le crâne blanc du petiot, faisant baisser la tête vers le sol.

« - Hé du calme ! Tu vas réveiller les enfants si tu continues de brailler ! On risque de te border à force …

« - Ne prend pas cela à la légère ! » Fronçant les sourcils, de vieux souvenirs flottaient et éclataient comme des bulles à la surface. Longtemps oubliés, ils revivaient comme par magie …

« - La seule chose que je te demanderais alors … C'est de pleurer bien fort comme un bébé. » Il avait besoin d'évacuer la pression par des larmes, avant de serrer le gamin presque affectueusement. Nero finit par ne pas le repousser, éclatant en sanglot. Surtout devant son bourreau, tenant fermement ses vêtements. Alors les vieux démons de tout un chacun revenaient …. Meurtrissant les uns par leur toucher venimeux.


	3. Rébellion

Couvert sous les draps, Nero trémulait un dans la grosse couette avant de se redresser, paniqué. Que lui arrivait-il ? Apeuré, ses prunelles regardèrent aux alentours pour chercher un _prédateur _ou un ennemi qui profiterait de sa faiblesse. Une sorte de paranoïa s'était développée chez lui, ne faisant plus confiance à qui que se soit. Sauf Credo aujourd'hui décédé, et Kyrie fuyant toute conversation avec lui. C'était de sa faute si les deux personnes les plus chères au monde avaient autant souffert. **L'une sacrifia sa vie pour lui, et l'autre voulait se joindre à lui pour toujours**. Au nom du capitaine des chevaliers sacrés, leur relation amoureuse ne devait pas être réduite à un échec ! Serrant un peu les dents en froissant la grosse couverture, Nero quitta le matelas pour se diriger automatiquement vers la sortie. Les pièces fermées l'avaient rendu claustrophobe, et son mauvais caractère ressurgissait quand il était enfermé ou Impuissant.

« - Pff, je vais retourner à Fortuna, rien à battre ici ! »

Sa muse Kyrie devait être vraiment choquée, après avoir surpris son amoureux jouir en prononçant le prénom du chasseur. Le probe ne concevait toujours pas cette action, qui avait dépassé le cadre de son esprit cartésien et fermé. Être attiré par un homme ou fantasmer sur lui le dégoûtait, répudiant l'homosexualité. En outre, le vieux avait du sang démoniaque qui coulait dans ses veines, et s'abandonnait sûrement à ce genre d'activités en tout impunité. Et le garçon le méprisait pour cela, l'accusant presque de lui avoir imposer ce genre de pensées, qualifiées de malsaines par l'épéiste. _Une manière détournée de renier la dure réalité, en accusant l'idéal bouc émissaire._

Se tournant en direction de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour présenter un Dante habituel : Lascif, sans aucune manière et très moqueur. Mettant un bras contre la porte, il frappa directement sur le meuble avant de dire goguenard :

« - Bien dormi Blanche-Neige ? Non .. La Belle au bois dormant ! Les princesses quand on les embrasse se réveille, tu en es une bien tenace !

« - Je te permets pas de m'appeler Blanche-Neige déjà … Franchement laisse-moi partir, j'ai été fou de venir tout te déballer ! »

Alors que le garçon venait vers la sortie, Dante attrapa un de ses bras et le souleva en le provoquant :

« - Écoute gamin, cela te servira à rien de la poursuivre ou de la revoir ! T'es vraiment accro ! »

Furieux, l'adolescent tenta de se débattre en vociférant :

« - Mais lâche-moi ! Te mêles plus de mes histoires, je veux la voir ! J'ai besoin d'elle merde !

« - Drôle de manière d'avoir besoin d'elle. Si je te connaissais pas, je penserais de suite que tu es revenu me voir pour me déclarer ta flamme. »

Rouge pivoine, Nero tînt à démentir ce propos qui ne lui convenait. **Son cœur appartenait à sa fiancée … mais ses fantasmes étaient tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre**. Une erreur probablement due à son viol, engageant de violents désagréments.

« - Ne confond pas tout ! Je sais justement pas pourquoi je fantasme sur toi, et tu veux que je te dise : Je veux pas savoir, moi je veux juste revoir l'élue de mon cœur alors barre-toi ! »

Dante avait froncé les sourcils, se rendant compte que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Pour avoir ce genre de rêves érotiques, et se masturber en maugréant son prénom signifiait quelque chose. Aucun doute possible, Nero refusait de connaître ses réelles préférences sexuelles et non sentimentales. Lâchant alors sa main, son minois joueur n'arrêtait pas d'agacer son invité, toujours abasourdi par ses confidences. Il trouverait les réelles raisons qui expliquerait l'existence de ce rêve non conventionnel :

« - Si tu veux partir, vais pas te retenir … Seulement gamin … »

Dante se rapprocha du garçon, il posa son index sur son front :

« - Tu devrais t'acheter un cerveau, ils sont en solde en ce moment ! »

Par ce geste, le chasseur avertissait l'éphèbe de son erreur. Parler à Kyrie ne résoudrait rien, puisque la donzelle exigerait des explications si les deux arrivent, à engager la discussion. Nero tenta de frapper la main, avant de se retirer en claquant la porte bien fort :

« - Ta gueule ! J'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes conneries ! »

Le Loup solitaire voulut sortir de l'agence, étrangement déçu que le fils de Sparda ne l'ait pas retenu. A quoi bon, son choix avait été fait depuis très longtemps : Rester avec celle qui avait touché son cœur. Au moment même où la poignée de la porte allait s'abaisser, le libérant de cette prison, Trish l'interpella :

« - Tu comptes déjà partir joli cœur ? J'avais justement prévu de te faire quelques tartines à ton réveil. »

Très maternelle malgré ses apparences de femme fatale, la superbe blonde s'assit sur le bureau alors que Nero s'était arrêté. Personne n'arriverait à l'arrêter, mais il ne désirait pas être impoli avec elle. Au moins, la blonde se différenciait de son acolyte par son tact.

« - Excuse Dante, mais lui et moi nous ne nous cachons rien. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il m'a dit tout ce qui t'étais arrivé. »

Cela énerva alors l'agité, qui rétorqua froidement. De quel droit le chasseur de démons se permettait de raconter à tout va son histoire. Bon, c'était déjà une erreur de lui confier ses problèmes puisque sa partenaire le saurait sans tarder.

« - Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Au revoir et merci pour les tartines. »

Ouvrant alors la porte, l'acolyte répondit doucement, évitant d'agresser l'adolescent. Porteuse de bons conseils, la démone qui portait le même masque qu'Eva essaya de la retenir. A vrai dire, la Belle demoiselle avait l'art de le faire, menant l'albinos à la baguette quand l'envie la prenait. Indépendante et fière de l'assumer, la blonde par contre n'était retenue par aucune chaîne, libre de tout mouvement. Mais dans une vie de couple, des règles élémentaires en assuraient la cohésion. Tantôt strictes, tantôt souples, tant que les deux suivaient le tempo aucun souci ne ruinerait leur couple.

« - La vie de couple est loin d'être facile. Dante et moi nous nous sommes aimés, séparés plusieurs fois pour toujours revenir au même point de départ. Donc les moments de solitude, où tu attends l'être aimé ou que tu tentes de lui reparler sont les pires de ta vie … Je les connais crois-moi. »

Son bras fluo brilla un peu plus, causant un arrêt momentané de la part de Nero. Trish effectivement disait vrai, et se ruer vers Kyrie était loin d'être la meilleure des solutions. Pourtant, rester aux côtés de Dante n'arrangerait pas ses actuels problèmes. Grognant un peu, le garçon évita de croiser les yeux félins de Trish. Nero se sentait très faible en croisant le regard de cette femme mûre. Croisant ses jambes, la maîtresse lui dit alors :

« - Je vois que tu es calmé, et donc plus apte à la discussion. Sache que je ne porte aucun jugement sur ton histoire, mais que je suis encline à te donner des conseils judicieux. Je ne sais pas si ceux-ci porteront leurs fruits, ou réussiront à te remettre avec Kyrie, mais eux au moins te rendront honnête avec toi-même. »

Une bien dure vérité à encaisser. Et si justement, ces fantasmes cachaient une vérité terrifiante ? Faire confiance à Trish, qui peut-être essayait d'arranger la situation. Changeant un peu de posture, ses coudes se reposèrent sur la table, se cambrant presque. Cette renarde semblait décontractée, malgré le sérieux de ses propos.

« - Tu devrais essayer de parler à Dante .. Peut-être trouveras-tu l'origine de ses fantasmes qui brident ta vie de couple. Imagine un seul instant que Kyrie prononce le nom d'une autre personne que toi ? Quelle réaction aurais-tu ? »

En mal de mots, l'adolescent ne sut pas quoi contredire dans sa phrase. Bien habile dans la maîtrise du langage, la féline alla même plus loin en déclenchant un mécanisme de rejet de la part du garçon. Un peu fonceuse dans son genre, l'infernale blonde ne s'arrêterait pas de le torturer :

« - Pourquoi ne pas le tenter ? Ou essayer de l'embrasser pour voir tes réactions. Là tu aurais la vérité en face … et peut-être que celle-là te conviendra … Oh .. Le chasseur revient, j'ai des courses à faire ! »

Et sans dire un mot, la superbe demoiselle choisit donc d'ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller laissant donc les deux démons entre eux. Déglutissant devant son éternel rival et maître, l'Apprenti détourna ses yeux de son aîné qui le narguait un peu. Fatigué de jouer au chat et à la sourire, l'adule haussa les épaules :

« - Tu peux pas arrêter deux secondes gamin ! Bouder te ramèneras pas Kyrie tu sais … Tu devrais plutôt te détendre, afin de réfléchir à tête reposée. »

Comment faire devant un abruti pareil ! Enfin ce n'était que l'opinion de Nero qui restait debout les bras croisés. Serait-ce une bonne idée ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'essayer. Pourquoi cette peur au ventre, comme s'il cherchait à éviter l'horrible vérité ? Se servant un verre d'alcool, le vieux Dante fit quelques remarques à Nero :

« - Tu te bouffes pour peu et tu verras qu'elle reviendra dans tes bras. Il suffit juste de temps .. Et surtout … »

Aussi silencieux que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon, le Loup se mit juste devant l'albinos en le coinçant contre sa table. Arquant un sourcil, le chasseur se demandait bien quel genre d'idées se bousculait dans le cerveau de l'épéiste. Une envie de le frapper ? Dans ses yeux on lisait plutôt le doute, le désespoir et surtout une envie rétractée. Un peu penaud de ne pas être arrivé au bout de ses envies ou objectifs, Nero recula d'un pas avant que son bras droit ne soit saisit par le chasseur de démons. Son instinct l'incita à se débattre pour briser l'emprise de Dante :

« - J'ai pas mal vu … Tu as bien essayé de m'embrasser ? Un coup tu me craches à la figure, un coup tu me méprises … A quel jeu joues-tu gamin ? »

A la question le loup mentit, ne voulant pas admettre avoir eu ce genre de pensées. Mais sa stratégie ne paya pas, puisque son corps fut soudainement plaqué contre le bureau. Dos sur le mobilier, ses yeux se fermaient pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Dante … qui étaient remplis de luxure.

« - Laisse-moi voir çà … Oh tiens … On aurait dit une bosse au niveau de ton pantalon .. Pas mal je dois dire .. » Sa main agrippa la déformation légère, alors qu'un Nero tout rouge laissa échapper un doux gémissement. Un pervers l'aurait assimilé à une approbation, alors que l'argenté luttait pour ne pas quémander ce genre de caresses. Cependant la main baladeuse de Dante traçait bien sa route sur cette grosseur, alors que quelques larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues claires. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne repoussait-il pas cet espèce d'obsédé ? Incapable de réagir la victime s'immobilisa avant de se raidir quand le demi démon lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

« - Qui ne dit rien consent … Et je suppose que tu obéis à cette loi s'applique aussi à toi … » Un délicieux baiser atterrit sur la commissure de ses lippes. Dans son imagination, le frère de Vergil agissait de la même façon, abaissant sa fermeture éclair pour libérer son torse de ses vêtements. Protestant un peu, Nero s'en voulait de ne pas réagir comme si son corps paralysait sa volonté. Dire que l'adolescent était venu trouver des réponses ici, mais se confrontait à sa propre luxure éhontée. Perdu complètement dans ses repères, son minois se dirigea vers un point fixe en repensant à ce viol … Était-ce la faute de cette ordure d'Agnus, si sa chair tremblotait ainsi ? Et si le chasseur se révélait … non impossible, cette simple idée fut immédiatement rejetée avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre pour crier. Son érection délivrée et nue, se faisait lentement massée par les doigts experts du descendant des ténèbres. Étranglé entre les brûlantes phalanges du démon, son gland étouffait pour devenir de plus en plus brûlant. Un long cri rauque acheva la conscience de Nero, un peu de salive dégoulinant de la bouche de l'épéiste soumis. Pourquoi ses sensations le bloquaient ?

« - Arrête immédiatement ! Ça suffit … Oh non ! »

Ses halètements augmentaient de plus en plus, entrecoupée par des plaintes silencieuses. Durant ce temps, deux doigts du malicieux rebelle attrapèrent un de ses tétons pour le tirer, provoquant un soubresaut comme réaction de la part du fiancé de Kyrie.

« - Si sensible, et plutôt bien membré … Kyrie ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate en t'abandonnant …

« - Ne prononce pas son nomm … GAHHHH ! »

Une lumière blanche traversa ses prunelles claires, alors que son corps se cambra littéralement, en se sentant aspiré par la bouche de l'expert en armes à feu. Inconsciemment des coups de reins furent donnés pour seconder la fellation du braconnier, abusant de sa domination pour sucer Nero. En réalité, le gourmand testait le démon, pour voir quelles étaient ses limites. Et sa réponse lui apparut bien vite, alors que ses dents s'activaient sur le gland et sa langue le long de la tige. Prendre son pied tout en analysant sa victime, un jeu bien interactif pour Dante. Depuis combien de temps ses mains n'avaient pas touché un homme ? Et cette sensation bizarre de retrouver Vergil, ses mains prenant appui sur les cuisses fermées du jeune garçon qui gémissait de plus en plus fort. Est-ce que son jumeau aurait eu les mêmes réactions ? Caressant parfois la hampe du membre érigé, la semence tant attendue sortit bien vite pour noyer Dante. Avalant chaque goutte, le chasseur lâcha le sexe de son cadet avant de balayer les quelques gouttes disgracieuses qui collaient ses lèvres, alors que la respiration du chevalier sacré ralentissait.

« - Nice ! Mais un peu trop rapide même si c'est un bon début. Tu peux te rhabiller, je pense que tu as réussi le résultat du test : Je viens de t'apprendre que tu es aussi sexuellement attiré par les garçons pour avoir joui aussi vite ! »

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, les dents de son cadet claquaient sur son index. De la nervosité, et aussi de la peur. Oui, tous les gestes de Dante, ses actions sur lui furent totalement appréciées par le jeunet. Ainsi son attirance pour les Hommes était confirmée … depuis sa liaison avec Agnus … du moins leur relation sexuelle dépravée. Tout simplement parce que Nero n'avait pas énoncé la suite de cette histoire. Son esprit avait rejeté cette ignoble fin, nier l'évènement qui l'avait marqué au plus profond ses entrailles. Souillé et ravagé par le scientifique, l'angelot avait emprunté une position fœtale quand le bras droit de Sanctus finit son mauvais traitement. Au moment de partir …

Il lui avait dit ses mots …

« - Ne partez pas … » Comme s'il se le criait à lui-même, la mine de Dante s'assombrit à l'entente des mots du garçon. Sa voix était devenue plus grave, empruntant une position assise. Enlevant ses jeans devant l'adulte abasourdi, la sexe de Dante remonta en observant la nouvelle position du chevalier. Toute sa peau sentait le sexe, alors que la sueur perlait sur sa peau aussi douce que de la soie. Écartant ses jambes soigneusement, trois de ses doigts entrèrent dans son entrée non préparée .. Alors que dans cette sombre partie de son passé, ses phalanges cueillaient l'immondice blanche d'Agnus, dévalant sur le sol puant.

« - Remplissez-moi encore … » L'expression tenue, proche du vice n'arrangeait pas Dante. Est-ce que le garçon devenait fou ? Ou bien bluffait ? A voir ses réactions post-traumatiques, le chasseur décida de le repousser pour le ramener à ses esprits …

« - Il ne s'agit pas de te remplir ou de te dégrader .. Reprends tes esprits ! » L'atmosphère dérangeait l'adulte pour deux choses : Pour son caractère sexuel malsain, et des réminiscences que même lui désirait oublier. Ce fameux jour … Où Vergil et lui furent enfermés dans une armoire pour éviter des agresseurs le rendant claustrophobe. Deux évènements tragiques s'entremêlaient, rendant la scène encore plus dramatique.

_Ne résistant pas à cette stupre, le scientifique désaxé s'était permis de répondre aux exigences de l'orphelin, le tenant violement par les cheveux. Ricanant en le voyant aussi détruit après une telle expérience, son immense membre avait retrouvé place dans la gorge fragile du jeune garçon. Son larynx blessé par une aussi terrible gorge profonde, ses muscles avaient répondu à cette violente intrusion alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses hanches. Une position aussi basse, de bétail presque obéissant aux caprices des uns. Et cette fois-là … Agnus avait envoyé sa garde qui avait exaucé les vœux obscènes du violé, venant en renfort à sa folie. En toute débauche bien orchestrée, chacun prit place pour composer ce tableau pervers. Là où tous les fluides corporels se mélangeaient, suintant sur son corps pour en boucher toutes les entrées. Prise par l'imposant sexe de son violeur, sa bouche avalait encore son liquide blanchâtre. Ceux des autres ruisselaient abondamment sur son minois, son torse ainsi que ses bras accueillant la vidange de ses sexes. Certains furent prisonniers de ses deux mains qui les masturbaient fermement, alors que des sexes étranges se frottaient sur toutes les autres régions de son corps. Et vînt alors la tournée de tous, quelques protagonistes inconnus qui remplissaient encore son entrée, changeant de rôle sur ce corps matraqué par la violence. Des gémissements étouffés par leurs pâteuses semences, vomies sur le carrelage froid et peu reluisant à cause de cette perversité ambiante, alors que son corps sautillait sous les coups de boutoir effaçant presque le filet de sang. Rondement bien menée, cette peinture macabre put enfin connaître une fin loin d'être honorable, puisqu'un incroyable jet de fluide colmata la vue de l'enfant, bien murée à cause de l'obscénité. Tombant à terre dans cette visqueuse mare, ils le laissèrent là sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de ce corps. Il y avait eu des paladins qui y avaient activement participé, profitant de la perdition d'une victime pour remplir son ventre de sperme._

**« - Viole-moi Dante … Comme eux tous ! »** Un ordre, qui fit manquer un battement à l'aîné qui n'avançait plus. Quittant alors la table, ses pas diminuaient la distance instaurée par le chasseur. **Cette voix, si ressemblante à la sienne .. Non à la tienne, ayant pour seule comparatif la mienne**. Ce bras luminescent brillait d'une étrange façon, alors que les yeux rouges de cette âme damnée imitait si bien les réactions de Vergil. Serait-ce une réaction de l'Ange Noir, répétant inlassablement **« - Viole-moi … Réduis-moi en pièce pour que je meure dans cet orgasme suprême … »** Inerte, le hiératique Dante ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors que lentement des souvenirs infernaux regagnaient la surface quand la porte de l'Armoire fut ouverte, présentant les deux frêles créatures. Affolées et effrayées, leurs menottes s'entrelaçaient et ne se quittaient pas même face à l'adversité… Pourtant …

**« - Viole-moi Dante ! J'en ai tellement besoin … »** Collé à lui, une de ses jambes s'enroula sur sa taille alors que ses bras entouraient sa nuque. Un air évasif, perdu alors qu'une large main du chasseur se posa sur ses côtes. Si c'était Vergil qui s'adressait à lui par l'intermédiaire de Nero alors … Alors Dante était prêt à tout pour bénéficier de son contact.

Heureusement que l'électrique Trish put entrer avant que l'albâtre ne prenne sa décision, donnant un choc électrique au fiancé de Kyrie pour l'endormir. Tombant dans ses bras, la blonde porta le corps du jeune garçon avant de jeter un regard … entre compassion et colère sourde

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il recommence Dante .. » Sa main maternelle caressa son minois angélique, avant de baiser tendrement son front « - Habituellement tu te serais rué dessus comme une bête sauvage. Mais là tu t'es retenu .. » Sa voix était grave et très sérieuse, avant de le fixer durement « - Quelque chose t'en a empêché … mais tu refuses de me le dire. » Sa vexation fut compréhensible, alors que fils de Sparda désirait la serrer dans ses bras. _Mais son assistante le rejeta, avant de lui faire comprendre certaines choses_ « - Non Dante … Tu me caches encore des choses. Alors est-ce que se sont les secrets qui nuiront encore à notre entente ? » Elle parlait de Vergil, de cet inceste qui unissait les deux frères. Prenant la porte, Dante resta donc seul dans la pièce à regarder un verre rempli d'alcool. Le prenant entre ses doigts, le sombre manieur de Rébellion plongea dans ses réflexions. Tout se déroulait si vite, cette méfiance justifiée de Trish ainsi que la crise de ce gamin violée, n'arrivant à s'unir avec sa dulcinée à cause de ses préférences homosexuelles. Un vrai cataclysme qui le ramenait à ses premières amours, un bon jazz en consommant un bon alcool.

« - On dirait que ce n'est pas mon jour. » Simple réflexion, cynique sur une situation qui avait vite dégénérée …

**« - Vergil … »** Fut son dernier mot, en regardant cette porte ouverte. Aux malheurs et au désespoir, son requiem fut délivré.


	4. Ascendance

Dante conservait son verre d'alcool dans sa main droite, abandonné dans ses éthyliques pensées. Parfois le démiurge s'amusait à faire bouger le liquide dans le récipient, observant la couleur de sa boisson alcoolisée. Une façon de passer l'ennui, avant de respirer ce bon vieux rhum des îles. Reposant le précieux réceptacle sur la table, ses doigts se retirèrent de l'objet pour se remettre dans ses poches. Debout et les yeux vides, les paroles de Nero se répétaient continuellement dans son esprit. Cet air hautain, cette voix … Il n y avait que Vergil pour posséder un tel charisme, de l'immobiliser par de simples paroles. Pourtant le chasseur avait un fort caractère, guère impressionnable malgré le statuts de ses ennemis. Rien ne l'effrayait, rien ne le faisait trembler sauf son double.

« - Et nous y revoilà … »

Alors que Dante retournait sur ses pas en soupirant, une voix féminine l'interpella de suite. Détournant son regard pour croiser la jeune Lady, l'épéiste savait maintenant à qui il avait réellement à faire.

De son côté Trish s'occupait de Nero, en prenant sa température. Que lui était-il réellement arrivé ? La belle ne fut pas témoin de la scène, arrivant juste quand l'adolescent se collait contre le chasseur de démons. Pourquoi tous ses évènements s'enchaînaient, ne laissant aucun répit à ce groupe ? Au premier grognement du loup, la femme fatale fut soulagée, mais ne bougea pas d'un iota. A son regard céladon, le mortel devina tout de suite que la blonde n'allait pas mâcher ses mots.

« - Je pense partir quand j'irais mieux. Ce n'est pas la peine de me poser des questions, je n'y répondrais pas … »

Se grattant le bras droit, son bras démoniaque scintillait plus que d'habitude. Un merveilleux contraste avec la pénombre, tandis que la dangereuse démone saisit son épaule droite.

« - Tu viens juste de te réveiller, repose-toi encore un peu. »

Si le bougre laissait tout le monde se mêler de ses affaires, il n'arriverait pas à les régler ! En quoi est-ce que ses problèmes les concernaient ? N'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire que de lui poser toutes ses questions ? L'Adonis n'était pas en état pour répondre quoi que se soit :

« - Cela ne sert à rien de me retenir ici. Je m'en vais dès que je suis sur pied …

« - Et tu vas rejoindre Kyrie sans avoir toutes le réponses à tes questions. Retourner au point de départ, sans tirer la moindre conclusion pour avancer … » Sa voix s'alourdit à la fin, la manipulatrice aurait ce qu'elle voudrait du plus jeune. Ne pouvant pas lutter contre un adversaire aussi terrible, l'éphèbe grogna avant de croiser les bras.

« - Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » la foudroyante démone avait vraiment les mots pour le coincer, et le forcer à faire ce qu'elle exigeait de lui. Croisant ses jambes, la gourmande agrippa les pans de la chaise avant de le darder de son regard éclatant.

« - Je t'ai vu avec Dante il y a quelques minutes. Tu semblais aimanté par lui, frottant ton corps comme un serpent le long d'une branche. Confirme-moi mes doutes : As-tu des penchants homosexuels, ou es-tu attiré par lui ? »

Parfois franche et directe, l'électrique toucha le point sensible qui lui fit mordre ses lippes. C'était vrai, complètement vrai que le chasseur de démon ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et pour lutter contre cette attirance, le dénigrement était la meilleure tactique à adopter pour le frère d'arme de Credo. Critiquer, rabaisser, insulter, autant d'actes qui l'incitaient à haïr l'albinos. Cependant rien n'y faisait, sa présumée indifférence ayant été jugée comme supercherie. Dante l'attirait diaboliquement, comme un Homme envoûté par une Succube, mais rejetant cette union contre-nature.

« - Je … Il m'attire je sais pas pourquoi pas … c'est pas normal ! » Nero frappa son poing sur la table, laissant deux larmes de rage courir le long de ses joues. S'il revoyait Kyrie et lui annonçait cette terrible nouvelle … Il perdrait à tout jamais la sœur de Credo. Pourtant cette promesse faite il y a longtemps.

_Protège Kyrie .. Et ne l'abandonne jamais …_

« - C'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être attiré par lui ! J'aime Kyrie ! J'ai juré de la protéger et mon cœur ne bat que pour elle ! » Le loup solitaire criait sans s'en rendre compte, alors que les yeux de Trish se faisaient durs et inquisiteurs. Son âme toute entière fut dédiée à la rousse, mais pas la totalité de son Amour. Au grand désespoir de cet amoureux transi, perdu dans ses orientations sexuelles.

« - Tu me dis cela … mais ton corps ne réclame que Dante. Il se pourrait que cette attirance ne soit que sexuelle. Une fois ce besoin comblé, il se pourrait que tout ce questionnement cesse d'être. Vois la réalité en face, c'est en l'affrontant que tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions. » Cependant un mystère demeurait … la voix de Nero qui demandait ce viol, n'était absolument pas la sienne. Quelqu'un d'autre semblait contrôler le garçon, une personne qu'elle connut autrefois mais dont le souvenir ne revenait pas encore à la surface. Pour qui la connaissait, une sorte de tristesse s'emparait de son cœur. Telle une amoureuse désespérée, ne laissait-elle pas le cœur de cristal de son héros se faire conquérir par un autre. Jamais Trish n'avait autant aimé un Homme, gardant son indépendance qui était la clé de sa liberté. Sacrifier son bonheur pour le fils d'Eva, car au fond d'elle-même elle savait …

_Nero est pour Dante l'eau pour nourrir les plantes._

« - Réfléchis bien Nero .. » Toute légère, la Nymphe quitta ses quartiers pour voir un Dante en pleine discussion avec Lady. D'après ses sources, Kyrie serait retournée dans sa ville natale, assez paisible depuis son passage. Pas de nouvelles missions en vue, des vacances forcées au possible. Ou bien quelques contrats à remplir par-ci par-là mais sans plus. Avec la chasseuse de démons, tout était strictement professionnel sans que l'affectif ne s'en mêle. Une de ses qualités partagées avec l'ivrogne, qui n'aimait pas tout mélanger. Une fois partie, les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls. Alors que l'argenté voulut la serrer dans ses bras, la flavescente le repoussa explicitement.

« -Trish … Qu'est-ce qui te prends, voilà deux fois que tu me dis quasiment ouste … » Posant ses coudes sur la table, l'improbateur pencha sa tête pour prendre de ses nouvelles « - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a beauté … quelque chose te chagrine ? » Poser la question serait joué l'ignorant, et Trish le noterait assurément. Partant en direction de la cuisine, sa coéquipière lui lança à la figure.

« - Il me prend que le gamin est complètement choqué … Tu as du lui faire quelque chose qui l'a fait disjoncté. Pour qu'il te demande de le violer … Y a un gouffre tout de même. Il doit avoir pas mal de problèmes, et son viol n'a pas tout arrangé je le reconnais. » Elle se recoiffa un peu, montrant un peu cette espèce de gêne. Pourtant, rien ne liait apparemment les deux hommes … mais le clone de la Femme de Sparda n'en était pas sûre. Quelque chose les enchaînait … « - Sais-tu pourquoi il a insisté sur cette demande ? » Dante haussa les épaules, avant de poser le coude sur la table. « - J'en sais rien Trish ! Tout ce que je sais … c'est qu'il avait la voix, les manières de Vergil … » Une hypothèse à ne pas ignorer, qui le travaillait intérieurement. Cela le minait tellement, que sa partenaire leva son minois pour le regarder en face. Sa voix des plus sérieuses surprit son compagnon de route qui la connaissait par cœur.

« - Dante … Je pense que Nero souffre de problèmes qui le surpasse. Au niveau psychologique, social … et si tu as entendu Vergil alors que vous n'étiez que deux dans la pièce … Il se pourrait que l'esprit de ton jumeau vive à travers son bras. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais j'en suis intimement convaincue. Quant au fait qu'il demande que tu le violes … je pense que c'est plus profond que cela. Si tu as des indices, hésite pas à me les passer tu sais .. Puis va le voir … » Sa demande prit fin là, quittant son bureau sans se retourner. Si Dante avait croisé son regard, l'adulte aussi cédé à la démone et lui aurait avoué son secret bien gardé. Serrant les poings, le chasseur ne resta pas en place une minute de plus. Autant parler avec le garçon, et lui remettre les idées en place avec cet humour à deux dollars la prestation.

Allongé sur le lit, Nero observait les plafonds en cherchant des solutions à son problème. S'il était attiré par l'émérite descendant des Sparda … était-ce exclusivement dans le domaine sexuel ? Depuis sa caresse buccale, le fiancé de Kyrie n'avait plus aucun souvenir de leur rencontre. Fruit du hasard ou conséquence logique ? Lui-même l'ignorait, tendant son bras fluorescent avant de le refermer. Ses origines démoniaques demeureraient mystérieuses, fermant ses prunelles dans toute cette réflexion. Posant sa main sur son front, le torturé nageait dans les ténèbres pour enfin trouver la paix auprès de son amoureuse. Mais ce fut peine perdue par l'intervention de Dante, collé contre sa porte.

« - Bien réveillé ! Faut croire qu'une pipe ça te fait dormir ! Tu serais pas soporifique au lit ? » Sursautant à cette blessante remarque, le démon montra son mécontentement en répondant vivement. « - Ta gueule le vieux ! J'allais justement m'en aller ! » D'un coup sec, sa main dégagea le drap avant de se mettre debout. Surprise ! Son pantalon ne couvrait pas ses parties intimes, puisque ce dernier était suspendu sur les barreaux du lit.

« - Oh … Dis donc en plus d'être emmerdeur t'es nudiste, ça fera de l'animation ici mon grand !

« - Connard ! Ne m'appelle pas mon grand ! Je vais me tirer de cette taule de cinglés ! » Au moment même où ses mains voulurent reprendre son bas jean, Dante empoigna sa main luminescente pour le coller à lui. Trop abasourdi, l'albâtre rosit à ce contact en gardant sa fierté.

« - Écoute gamin … Faut pas que tu te prennes pour ce que tu n'es pas … Si tu assumais tes actes, ton cas aurait été vite réglé. » Le repoussant sur le lit, le propriétaire resta penché au-dessus de lui en tenant ses poignets. Pris au piège comme un débutant, le jeunet se débattait pour ne pas être agrippé ainsi par l'adulte. Son expression était aussi joueuse que ses propos, prononcé sur un ton assez décontracté.

« - Laisse-moi partir !! Tu m'énerves à me coller ! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?

« - Tu es chez moi, alors je commande ! Pourtant tu aimes bien que je te suce non ? Là tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient petit vicelard …

« - N'importe quoi ! » Une tentative d'argumentation pour ne pas baisser les bras, ou lui donner un temps soit peu raison. « - Fous-moi la paix ou çà va aller mal ! Enfoiré ! AMmmmh » Écarquillés, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs à ce malotru qui l'embrassa sans lui demander son accord ! De légers traits nacarats apparurent sur ses joues blanches, tournant sa tête vers la droite en refusant .. Ce plaisir naissant. Ce n'était pas normal, il ne devait rougir qu'en présence de sa chanteuse d'opéra. Pourquoi rien ne marchait normalement ? Tout lui échappait tellement ! Même ses propres réactions.

« - Alors on ne me rejette pas ? Ah moins que tu aies gardé … que tu ne veuilles que je ne réponde à ta demande … celle de te _violer ?_ » Un choc à l'entente de se propos, Nero repoussant son agresseur pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. De la rage coulait dans ses veines, le forçant à répondre avec une virulence des plus rares « - Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me violer ! Et ce ne sera jamais le cas est-ce que c'est clair ! Alors tu me fous la paix ! » Schizophrène ? Ou une mémoire de poisson rouge ? Dante fit semblant d'être sans défense, mais comprit que l'adolescent n'était pas conscient quand il s'était approché de lui. « - Je vois … je vais donc te rafraîchir la mémoire ! » C'était plus son instinct que sa raison qui le contrôlait, ce besoin d'écouter à nouveau _sa _voix méritait d'être comblé. Remettant Nero sur le dos, son échine cogna les barreau du lit ce qui lui valut un cri de douleur. Ses dents se plantèrent sur sa nuque, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce pour lui avoir fait autant mal. Sentir son sang gicler, réveilla encore des pulsions secrètes de l'amoureux des flingues « - Tu sais mordre dis donc, tu as pas du chômer à Fortuna ! » Sa main droite leva une des cuisses de l'éphèbe, le mettant dans une position aussi inconfortable que sexuelle. Sifflant en voyant la superbe vue offerte, sa main droite empoigna ses poignets pendant son inspection. « - Laisse-moi partir pervers ! Tu voudras encore abuser de moi hein ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » Électrisant son corps, ce courant l'empêchait de se débattre convenablement. Les actes de ce vicieux ne pouvaient pas exciter le gamin ! Pourtant les même sensations revenaient, l'étouffaient alors que la bouche de Dante, le provoquait au niveau de sa nuque « - Hé .. Non … ARG ! »

Une décharge le secoua violement, alors que sa main céruléenne saisit brutalement les cheveux du plus âgé. Attentif au moindre changement d'état, la voix de Nero parut un poil plus grave, similaire à celle entendue il y a au moins une heure.

**« - Qu'attends-tu pour me faire _mal _? Ne t'ai-je pas ordonner de me violer ? » **Le changement de voix, ce ton plus et cette rigidité …

« - V .. Vergil ? » Impossible que son frère ait pu demander cela .. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé dans leur enfance. **« - Qui crois-tu que je suis ? Dis-moi ? Qui a le droit de te donner ce genre d'ordre ? » **Le rebelle en lui refusait toute forme de domination, mais il chérissait son frère au-delà de sa mort « - Gh … Ne pense pas un seul instant me dominer … Hugh ! »

La main droite de Nero caressa son intimité fortement, allant jusqu'à la sortir de son pantalon.

**« - Fais-le … j'en ai besoin et il en a besoin … Nous en avons besoin ! Vas-y Dante, montre-moi ce que tu vaux dans le lit … Tu es bien mieux dans ce domaine que de me regarder me faire prendre sans merci ? » **Son cœur battait encore plus violemment, de mauvais souvenirs affluant. Tous deux dans le placard, aucun ne désirait sortir du meuble à cause de la peur. Un aurait du être choisi … juste un par le plus grand des hasards. « - Tu auras ce que tu veux, et ne viens pas te plaindre après ! »

Dante ne s'était même pas lubrifié, et n'eut même pas à préparer Nero. S'il désirait tant avoir mal, ses penchants masochistes plairaient certainement au sadique. Poussant d'un coup en lui, le garçon laissa un filet de bave coulisser le long de ses clavicules alors que des lignes rouges marquaient ses cuisses. Cette douleur, le chevalier la désirait pour des raisons lui échappant totalement. Le lit bougeait au rythme de la pénétration, son entrée se distendant à cause de l'imposante érection qui entrait en lui.

« - Han .. Dante ! HAAAA … » Ses doigts pressaient les coussins, alors que son bassin se balançait à chaque coup de rein puissant. Pris entre les griffes du fils de Sparda, Nero ne savait plus quoi penser. Au fond il eut ce qu'il désirait, appréciant cette extraordinaire violence. Impossible à admettre, sa fierté étant en jeu .. Et la souffrance qui paralysait ses fesses martelées par ce sabre de chair. Écartées au maximum, ses jambes facilitaient le passage en lui qui prenait une teinte de plus en plus rouge. On aurait dit que ses pires souvenirs revenaient, la respiration d'Agnus … tout.

« - Je savais que tu n'attendais que cela … Que je t'écrase n'est-ce pas ? » La respiration du fiancé de Kyrie s'écourtait, ses forces s'amenuisant suite à une telle pénétration. Sauvage, à la limite de bestialité qui faisait rebondit son corps sur le lit. Son sexe ne tarderait plus à se libérer, depuis que la main droite de son partenaire sexuel s'affaira sur son pénis. « - Qu'on en finisse Dante ! Ha … » Trop d'émotions, le visage de son amante horrifiée, ainsi que son expression de jouissance quand il se retrouvait dans une mare de sperme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Nero se libéra sur les vêtements de Dante sans se retenir plus longtemps. La cadence était trop forte pour lui, mais le plaisir toujours aussi intense. Le chasseur fut tout de même étonné de la rapidité de l'acte, n'ayant pas atteint la jouissance lui-même. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit son mal en patience en essayant de se retirer doucement de l'insolent. Puis tout ce sang sur ce lit ne disait rien qu'y vaille, sentant une sensation d'inachevé. Le poitrail de Nero se levait et s'abaissait en rythme, alors que son gland se retirait péniblement de son anus sanguinolent. Deux bras s'enroulèrent le long de sa nuque, l'empêchant de partir.

**« - Tu n'as pas encore joui, alors je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi … Tu mérites mieux mon frère. » **Vergil avait repris le contrôle de ce corps, s'asseyant cette fois sur les cuisses musclées de son jumeau **« - Laisse-moi t'y conduire … Il n y a que moi qui connaisse tes limites … » **Son bassin se souleva le long de cette impressionnante tige de fer, fière d'exposer ses trente centimètres en longueur. Accélérant encore le rythme dans cette incommensurable chaleur, Dante suivit aussi le mouvement en griffant ses côtes. Rapidement l'euphorie revînt, enveloppant les deux frères qui faisaient l'amour. Le terme le plus approprié, alors que leurs baisers profonds les reliaient dans cette union charnelle. Pourtant l'adulte avait tant de questions à lui poser, pourquoi reproduire les sensations de cet abus sexuel enfant ? Pourquoi avoir posséder Nero ? Jetées aux orties, la chair de son frère contre la sienne lui importait seulement.

Et Dante jouit de plaisir, remplissant son délicieux amant aux courbes alliciantes. Déposant délicatement le plus jeune dans les draps, la main luminescente caressa sa joue droite avant de tomber sur les draps. Un fin sourire couvrit son minois **« - Nous nous reverrons encore Dante … » **Quand ? Par quels moyens ? Se retirant doucement du garçon, l'albinos se coucha juste à côté de lui. Plus tard il nettoierait la chambre, mais sa main caressa le ventre musclé de son jumeau bien-aimé .. Et aussi du jeune homme. Tout les reliait et les connectait en permanence … Vergil s'installant entre les deux. Dante adorait Vergil, et ferait tout pour le retrouver. Pour le fiancé de Kyrie, son objectif était de clairement lui montrer ses préférences sexuelles, dirigées vers les Hommes ce qui expliquait en partie son blocage. Quant à l'accepter, le loup ne le ferait sans doute jamais et se poserait de plus en plus de questions. Dans son sommeil, le paladin se posait tellement de questions. Était-il seulement attiré par ce fou ? Ou les hommes en général ? Demain le garçon apporterait sa conclusion, mais craignait de n'être qu'attiré par le chasseur de démons. Son avenir devait se faire aux côtés de sa dulcinée uniquement, pas du démiurge.


	5. Noirâtre Spadassin

Allongé sur le lit Nero souffrait d'horribles céphalées, fronçant les sourcils en nettoyant ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Rien qu'à voir son piteux état n'importe quel quidam aurait été effrayé par le carnage sur le gîte, avec du sang répandu sur le linceul carmin. Bilieusement ses cils s'ouvrirent pour que sa vue nébuleuse repère les éléments du décor, se grattant les cheveux afin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Juste ciel ! Sa menotte céruléenne couverte de spinelles épouvanta l'éphèbe, qui chuta du lit en reculant continuellement apeuré. De suite sa respiration devînt pantelante car ses prunelles horrifiées par la vue ignoble, découvrirent Dante étalé sur le lit tout aussi nu que lui. Alors les deux avaient fait l'amour ? Rien que de penser à cette horreur le louveteau vomit sur le sol, crachant en même temps son dégoût de lui-même puisqu'il avait honteusement trompé Kyrie avec … cette ordure ! Durant ses vomissions répétitives le rejeton de Sparda se réveilla avec une mine contrite, regardant le Nivéal qui se vidait littéralement les tripes sur le parquais. Sautant du lit pour le prendre par l'épaule, l'Argenté bataillait pour ne pas suivre son aîné qui ne se laissait pas impressionner pour si peu.

« - Laisse-moi putain, ne me touche surtout pas ! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne s'est pas … Ouch ! » Une douleur au niveau du bassin le paralysait, retombant à genoux en haletant bruyamment. On aurait dit qu'un monstrueux bolide l'avait ratatiner, ses os lui faisant horriblement mal. Non content de la réponse du démon le bellâtre saisit son poignet, avant de le jeter violemment dans l'étuve. Malheureusement le front de l'adolescent se heurta au rebord, le sonnant tellement que ses yeux se refermèrent instantanément après le choc. Un genou à terre le Méphisto reposa sa main contre son crâne, vérifiant quand même que le gamin s'en était juste tiré avec une bosse assez disgracieuse. Mais le démon éviterait les effusions de sang superfétatoires, ou que le cristallin s'en aille sur un coup de tête. Évanoui dans les bras du tireur qui le déshabilla, l'Albe admirait quand même le corps opalescent de Nero, toujours intrigué par le bras azuréen du jeunet. Trempant son corps contre le sien dans l'eau chaude, le chasseur de démons réfléchissait encore à la série d'évènements. Tout s'était écoulé si vite, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de réfléchir calmement à la complexe situation. Kyrie s'était enfuie, l'albescent réceptacle de Vergil n'assumait pas ses penchants homosexuels, le fils d'Eva cogitait pendant ce temps qui semblait éternel. Rien que d'y penser les cordes de son âme si vibrionnes accentuaient sa peine. Pourquoi tout se compliquait et ne se simplifiait jamais ? Laissant les Hommes dans le doute total, ou à l'intérieur des Cataractes. Hésitant un moment l'hybride finit par laver l'Adonis, prenant son bain avec lui en restant pensif un long moment. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi concerné, palpant les pommettes rafraîchie par l'eau.

Parfois le braconnier songeait à son Ménechme, qui avait le même air ensommeillé que l'Argenté dans les bras de Morphée. Emprunt d'une pureté immaculée avant de reprendre Yamato offert par leur défunt père, démontrant une pâle figure marmoréenne à l'adolescence pour devenir un Démon Originel. La volonté de suivre les traces d'un géniteur disparu, délaissant son Humanité pour accomplir sa destinée. Dante avait toujours cru que son viol l'avait perturbé, perdant confiance en la race Humaine qui l'avait étouffé dans leur paillardise. Seulement pour se racheter le plus proche descendant d'Eva vendit son corps, pour que son frère assiste régulièrement au même traumatisme en répétant continuellement cette catharsis, afin que le damné soit protégé de l'Aliénation. Soupirant en se recoiffant dans la nappe aquicole, sa rêvasserie s'interrompit lorsque les glapissements de Nero devinrent plus bruyants. Réveillé par la douceur des eaux le fiancé de Kyrie eut l'air terrorisé, essayant de s'enfuir alors que les bras musculeux l'emprisonnèrent :

« - La première chose qui te vient à l'esprit c'est de me fuir ? Je te fais aussi peur ? » Son ton moqueur veillait à détendre l'atmosphère et d'apaiser l'opprimé qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Malheureusement ses plus terribles peurs le rattrapaient inlassablement.

« - Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me lâcher à la grappe ! Tu veux que je te dise ! » Furibond l'entiché à la Vermillonne se retourna pour faire face au plus âgé, alors que des éclairs incarnats illuminèrent ses mirettes rougeâtres. Ses manières lui conféraient un soupçon de lilial, trépignant de colère en inondant le carrelage par de grosses flaques d'eau.

« - Je ne te supporte pas en peinture, je te hais ostensiblement, partager la même pièce que toi me débecte ! Mais ! J'arrive pas à te résister et à t'imaginer être en moi toutes les nuits ! Est-ce que je suis malade ? » Sa confession ne laissa pas de marbre l' acrimonieux albuginé, qui ne se moqua pas de lui. Tout lui rappelait son double disparu, sa détresse étant la même que son miroir. Sauf que son frère n'exprimait plus ses peurs les plus profondes à la fin de l'outrage. Tout ce qu'avait observé Dante à cette époque était un Vergil assis, souillé par toutes sortes de saleté le long du corps en train d'observer les fenêtres ruisselantes de pluies diluviennes. A ce moment précis le porteur de Rébellion aurait vendu son âme pour que son « Autre » ait une réaction … aussi évanescente soit-elle.

« - Je trompe ma fiancé, la future mère de mes enfants avec toi … et le pire c'est que je ne peux pas me passer de toi je le sais .. Depuis que je suis ici cela ne fait aucun doute … » Quelques gouttes tombèrent dans l'aquamanile, alors que le louveteau se lova contre ses pectoraux pour se réconforter. Si perdu dans sa douleur, sanglotant contre le torse humide de son assaillant. Lui n'exprimait pas de sentiments pour l'alpestre mais demeurait sévèrement intrigué par les mystères que renfermait le personnage. Un lien avec son jumeau disparu les connectait, reliant les deux personnalités opposées pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dante n'abandonnerait jamais le Ganymède s'il était affilié à son double. Par pur égoïsme qui rendrait vacillante sa relation avec Trish, et azurerait son futur bien trop sombre d'un autre côté.

« - Je me dis que cela doit pas être cool … Mais tu sais on va reprendre tout à zéro … » Heureusement que sa voix caressante lénifia les tensions, relevant le menton du bien sirupeux et défaitiste paladin. Au lieu de pleurer sur son sort, l'opalin devait trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Celle-là ne l'arrangerait peut-être pas … mais au moins l'éphèbe tournerait la page. De son côté Trish mangeait une pizza avec Lady, les deux femmes discutant de choses et d'autres avant que l'écrue renverse sa part sur son plateau.

« - Il faut que je l'annonce à Nero … »

Une fois rhabillé Nero avait du mal à tenir en place dans une pièce avec Dante, évitant de croiser les mirettes argenteuses sous peine de rougir violemment. Cette érubescence colorant ses pommettes amusait bien le chasseur, lui faisant la remarque avant de se servir un verre d'alcool.

« - Tu piques un fard ? Il t'en faut peu pour que je t'impressionne ! » Nero réagit violemment en le prenant par le col, vociférant à son encontre. « - Ta gueule ! J'ai jamais dit que je ressentais un truc pour toi ! Je voudrais juste comprendre pourquoi j'ai ce genre de pensées voilà tout ! Moi je veux vivre avec Kyrie ! » Tapotant sa tête gentiment l'Incube posa son index contre ses lippes, visant à le faire taire par tous les moyens. « - Avant tu devras répondre à une série de questions … Assis ou pas peu m'importe mais je vais te citer une phrase que tu m'as dite. » Malgré l'enjoué apparent de son ton, son interlocuteur devina aisément que son agresseur était sérieux. Haussant ses épaules le plus jeune reposa ses mains au niveau de sa taille, baissant sa tête vers le sol. « - Fais vite alors … »

Par où commencer ? Rivés vers le plafond, ses yeux semblaient porter sa réflexion vers d'autres horizons. Dégoûté par le parfum d'alcool, Nero se frotta le nez. Tiens, Vergil signifiait en permanence son dédain pour les boissons alcoolisées.

« - Te souviens-tu de m'avoir dit textuellement, nous nous reverrons Dante ? » Nero n'en avait pas le souvenir, et lui affirma que non. « - Non je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit. Tu me poses des questions bizarres … çà cache quelque chose ! » Assez intuitif le garçon se doutait bien de quelque chose, qui tracassait Dante par deux fois. Résolument pris au piège le démon ne s'avouait pas vaincu, ne désirant pas parler de son jumeau. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier, se redressant tout simplement. « - Contente-toi de trouver les réponses par toi-même. Je pensais que tu t'intéressais uniquement à Kyrie ! Non à l'objet de tes fantasmes que dis je ! » Plaqué contre le mur par le cérulescent, Nero ne supporterait pas une nouvelle moquerie de sa part. L'azurite bras pressait son cou violemment, le menaçant sous l'ire dévastatrice. Bien imprévisible Métis, ignorant encore le mystère sur ses origines.

« - Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi, surtout à ce niveau là ! Kyrie … » Rien que d'évoquer son prénom lacérait son cœur fragilisé par la terrifiante géhenne. « - N'emploie plus jamais son nom … » Feintant la plus grande frayeur de sa vie, le chasseur taquina encore une fois sa victime en palpant ses flancs, alors que celui-ci voulut le frapper au niveau de l'estomac. Le bloquant aisément les deux lutteurs se bagarreraient une nouvelle fois, l'expérimenté toisant le néophyte encore inexpérimenté et poussant la provocation à l'extrême.

« -Étrange pour quelque un qui m'avoue ouvertement qu'il rêve de moi toutes les nuits. Tu changes souvent de fusil d'épaule apprend juste à mieux tirer. » Rien n'améliorerait la liaison conflictuelle des deux spadassins, avant qu'une main badine ne saisisse l'entrejambe de Dante en appuyant fermement son sexe, se dressant immédiatement à cet appui soudain. Dos aux squalides une deuxième fois, un sourire malsain naquit sur le minois nivéen éclairé par la luxure. Impossible …

**« - Dante … Il est inutile de lui poser des questions. Il est complètement inconscient de ce qui se passe entre nous. » **Léchant se clavicules honteusement, l'actuel possesseur de Nero s'amusait encore à faire ses cabrioles. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et rendu impuissant, Dante grossit le volume de sa voix pour se faire entendre. « - Vergil je ne supporte pas ce genre de jeu … Pourquoi le possèdes-tu ? » Une question qui engloberait les autres, alors que l'Adonis s'agenouilla en baissant sa braguette avec ses dents ivoirines. **« - Énorme .. Tu es vraiment bien doté Dante … Plus jeune je me souviens bien que tu usais rarement de ton épée .. Te pliant à mes désirs .. Tu sais pourquoi. » **Son dextre effleura le boxer, jouant avec la colonne de chair dans son sous-vêtement. Gémissant sous les caresses habiles de son jumeau, Dante tenta de se concentrer mais rien à faire. **« - Je te préfère quand tu te soumets … » **Son bras démoniaque sortit son pénis, se mettant à le masturber d'abord lentement, avant d'accélérer sa cadence en arborant un air vicieux qui en disait long sur ses intentions**. « - Yamato fut imprégné de mon âme, qui fut épargnée du purgatoire. Seulement cette épée servit de transfert pour que je parasite le corps de Nero … et efface temporairement son âme pour revivre. Patience, je revivrais jusqu'à annihiler son existence. »**

Interloqué par cette nouvelle le spadassin essaya de repousser son jumeau qui divaguait. Tuer le palladium de l'intérieur afin de posséder son corps et se réincarner en quelque sorte ? Entre égoïsme et bon cœur l'érubescent refusa ce genre de proposition, mais la langue sur son gland le figea. De la bave coula de sa mâchoire respirant difficilement dans ses conditions.

**« - Tu préfères encore laisser Nero vivre ? Il n'a plus Kyrie pour vivre, alors pourquoi doit-il continuer dans ce Monde qui le rejette ? Ne serait-ce pas un soulagement pour lui de s'évader de la Prison de la Réalité, pour virevolter dans ses rêves ? » **Bonne question mais il était hors de question d'affliger la rouquine, qui n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire de fou. « - Vergil … Si je te réponds tu vas croire que je le fais juste pour te contredire. En partie oui … Alors tu es dans son corps si je comprends bien … Tu y as élu domicile pour me hanter ? Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le gamin me laissait pas indifférent ! » Malgré tous ses efforts la chaleur l'étouffait, sa vue se troublant alors que la bouche s'activait, suçant activement son pénis gonflé par un irrépressible désir de bouger dans sa gorge. D'ailleurs les mains reposées à plat sur ses hanches ne le bridaient pas, accentuant encore l'impact des gestes buccaux contre son sexe érigé. « - Vergil ! » Soudainement une lueur blanche l'aveugla avant de retirer la tête de sa javeline, qui fut salit par son sperme éclaboussant sur son visage. Dégoulinant sur le sol sa semence couvrait encore la pâle figure du preux sigisbée parasité par un démon. **« - Superbe Dante … Tu es toujours un goût aussi délicieux … Je me demande comment tu vas lui expliquer tes gestes. Il ne se souvient de rien et va croire que tu le violes pendant qu'il est inconscient. Tu ne trouves pas justement qu'en sachant pertinemment cela tu reproduis son traumatisme. Et tu sembles ne pas te rendre compte que je n'apparais que lors de vos interactions, en somme quand tu es là … » **Terrorisé par la soudaine révélation le visage choqué de Nero apparut plus vite que prévu, en sentant la liqueur séminale coller sur ses sourcils. Se matissant à ses pleurs la paralysie semblait l'avoir frapper.

Pour conclure tout ceci Trish ouvrir la porte en les voyant dans une position aussi inconfortable qu'humiliante. Ses yeux courroucés flagellèrent son acolyte, ne sachant pas lui expliquer ce qui s'était exactement déroulé. Lady apparut comme soutien, amenant discrètement un adolescent traumatisé par la couche colmatant ses prunelles pers. Ne prenant pas de camp officiellement, la secrète chasseresse éloigna juste le garçon des deux adultes qui auraient une discussion sérieuse.

« - Dante … Dès que j'ai le dos tourner tu as l'art d'empirer les choses en un seul claquement de doigt ! » Il remit ses vêtements en ordre et n'avait pas de réponses à formuler. « - Tu caches encore des choses je suppose ? Les raisons qui te poussent à harceler Nero ? » Elle se doutait bien que cela concernait Vergil, mais ne pouvait ouvertement le lui dire. Évoquer son jumeau malgré tout le rendait dépressif. Alors par souci de protection Trish évitait le sujet. « - Kyrie est rentrée à Fortuna. » Une bien belle nouvelle pour le chevalier, qui retrouverait sa princesse se blottissant dans ses bras. Si les paroles de Vergil n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air, l'Azuréen risquait de mourir en étant dévorer par son Ménechme. « - Il rentrera alors plus vite la voir ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » Sa voix était assez nerveuse, ne se résolvant pas à le laisser partir. Même si son cœur voulait, le savoir en danger en portant l'esprit de son frère ne le rassurerait pas.

« - Kyrie a perdu la mémoire et semble roucouler avec un ancien chevalier de l'Ordre Sacré. Il va bien falloir le dire à Nero si tu estimes nécessaire. Mais en abusant de lui à chaque fois Kyrie à ses yeux sera son refuge. Se sentir rejeté par la seule personne qu'on aime n'arrangera pas sa situation Dante. » En résumé la blonde l'incitait à le laisser tranquille, pour que le Bambin réfléchisse mieux à sa situation. « - Demain il part … » Amère conclusion en quittant la pièce, alors que Dante la rattrapa par les poignets, pour l'arrêter. « - Trish, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … » Lui répondant de tac au toc la voluptueuse n'entendrait pas encore ses justifications. « - Ce que je vois reste que tu le baises chaque jour, qu'il se réveille en criant car tu abuses de lui. Si tu es incapable de voir la vérité en face, ce n'est pas en me parlant que cela résoudra tes problèmes. Déjà que tu manques cruellement de sincérité avec moi, me laissant deviner tes sombres intentions. Tu as toujours voulu retrouver ton frère, dans n'importe quelle relation que tu poursuis. Là il existe un lien explicite entre eux, des caractéristiques démoniaques ainsi que des possessions. A Fortuna je m'en suis souvenu et je l'ai senti. Tu t'y prends juste mal, et le détruis pour retrouver Vergil. Tu seras responsable de sa déchéance alors ne m'y mêle pas ! » Tôt tard Trish savait que son amant la quitterait pour lui, mais ne montrerait jamais sa tristesse. D'ailleurs sa voix fut aussi tranchante qu'une épée, ne montra pas une once de son affliction qui rongeait ses veines.

A présent seul dans la pièce l'Argenté partit se laver les mains, avant de prendre une bouteille. Perdu dans ses réflexions, l'adulte pour la première fois de sa vie fut confronté à un horrible dilemme.


	6. Aeria Gloris

_Quelques années plus tôt …_

Nero s'arrima au mur de la salle de bain, sanglotant nerveusement en posant ses mains sur ses tempes. Son monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds, tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps afin de décrasser sa carnation couverte de spermes, divers et variés. On ne différenciait plus ses sécrétions lacrymales, des eaux peuplant son anse marine. Les cris de jouissance appartenant aux violeurs hantaient le torturé, pleurnichant dans son coin en griffant ses pommettes sanguinolentes. Une sorte de folie l'avait possédé, s'enfuyant complètement nu dans la chambre avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, à cause des forces qui l'abandonnaient lâchement. Malheureusement, le concerto de ses cris se multipliait dans la pièce insonorisée, jusqu'à ce que le scientiste désaxé ouvre la porte. Reculant comme il pouvait, le Bambin apeuré tentait de se protéger de ce fou, qui le saisit par le col avec une facilité déconcertante. Agnus put le soulever aisément, sourire blasphématoire aux lèvres, ne manquant pas de pourlécher sa nuque toute lactescente puisque l'adolescent devînt aussi blême qu'un mort. Encore plus sucrée que précédemment, sa peau était un réel délice qui satisfait la langue âpre du serviteur de Sanctus. En définitive, la dernière recrue de l'Ordre Sacré était un met de choix, qui reviendrait souvent le voir. Toute l'expérience fut un véritable succès que savourait l'alambiqueur, fier de sa réussite.

« - M-M-M-Magnifique. Ton corps a parfaitement répondu à la drogue … Mais j'ai encore quelques modifications à faire. » Le chercheur sortit une seringue de sa poche, préparée au préalable avant d'injecter un liquide luminescent sur son bras gauche. Pour se dépêtre de la situation Nero mordit violemment son épaule, se renversant sur le sol avant de ramper vers le lit. Où se trouvait son épée ? Normalement son arme le protégeait de ses assaillants, qu'importe leur nombre si ceux-ci tentaient de l'encercler. En possession de sa lame ses opposants reculeraient, renforçant les recherches pour retrouver sa plommée. Pendant ce temps l'affidé au Corybante ricanait, imaginant déjà les prochains symptômes se déclarer. Heureusement que son cobaye possédait des capacités spéciales, influant très certainement sur le jeune corps craintif.

« - Je reviendrais en temps voulu. Profites-en. Si tu sens de nouveau effets déranger tes sens, n'hésite pas à me revoir ! Ha !» Dit son bourreau avant de s'en aller goguenard, alors que l'opprimé se recroquevillait sur sa couche. En boule sur le lit, Nero ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Après son intégration au sein de l'Ordre de l'épée à treize ans, le démon préféra faire cavalier seul. Son passé tortueux en fut la cause certaine, ne s'attachant à aucun être humain à cause de sa constitution physique. Normalement Nero avait mené une existence tranquille auprès de son ancienne famille, habitant un village bordant la ville de Fortuna. Une vie sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'une orbe saphir ne dévale dans sa maison, entrant en collision avec lui à ces douze ans. D'horribles visions calfataient ses yeux nocturnes, essayant de les balayer en agitant ses mains dans tous les sens. Ses prunelles se coloraient de nacarat, alors que son bras autrefois humain s'était totalement transformé. Il lui était apparut luminescent, ressemblant étrangement au membre d'un démon d'une quelconque prison. Pendant ce temps, son cœur battait à la chamade durant cet épisode psychédélique, les formes humanoïdes peuplant la pièce s'étaient entredéchirées les unes après les autres. L'Albuginé avait assisté à ce carnage impuissant, paralysé par la transe soudaine et inexplicable. Ainsi s'acheva tristement son enfance, fixant hagard l'hécatombe à l'absconse origine. A ce moment précis le jeunet ne chercha plus à comprendre, fuyant le malheur qui s'était abattu trop tôt dans sa famille. Inévitablement le « sort » ravagea les seuls Hommes et Femmes en qui il offrit toute sa confiance. Sans crainte de coups bas, la chérissant même dans leur pauvreté.

Seulement son malheur s'était poursuivi dans les bois, se faisant attaquer par des suppôts de Satan qui avaient subitement envahi la campagne. L'Albinos ne se souvenait plus de ses premiers combats, son instinct l'aidant à repousser les incubes désireux d'arracher sa dernière étincelle de vie. La seule chose que Nero avait oublié, était la présence d'une épée démoniaque sur le lieu du crime. Il se pourrait que le traumatisme ait couvert sa culpabilité, concernant les crimes commis lors de sa crise de folie.

Vergil à sa mort s'était emparé de son corps. Mais pour revivre, Yamato devait lui être de nouveau acquis. Le chevalier l'ignorait, dévoré par la folie qui l'aliénait. Il voulait mourir, retourner sous terre et n'avoir aucun contact avec le Monde extérieur qui était cruel.

De plus en plus dégoûté par les visites d'Agnus, le fragile éphèbe revenait régulièrement dans son bureau durant un mois. La plus terrible période de sa vie, où son corps fut le jouet de multiples expériences. D'un côté sa personnalité masochiste réclamait ces durs traitement, alors que sa liberté pleurait son esclavagisme. Étant donné que le Fou fut son Supérieur hiérarchique, l'enfant se devait de lui obéir au nom de l'Ordre qui n'avait rien de sain. Soit on l'abandonnait à son sort, luttant perpétuellement contre les démons à vie. Ou bien sa chair devenait le dépotoir d'Agnus au sens propre, se livrant encore à ses expériences douteuses sur sa victime favorite. Quelle vie choisir ? Les deux le conduisaient à la souffrance, condamné à marcher sur un épineux chemin sans voir l'espoir naître.

Et Kyrie le fit revivre …

Un jour, Nero se recueillit à la Fontaine sacrée, perdant peu à peu sa raison. Les forces lui manquaient affreusement, se sentant si faible dans la Ville de Fortuna, dans les mains de ses pénitenciers. Aucune prière ne l'abritait de la cruauté Humaine, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux blandices du savant. Parfois le pauvre succombait mollement à ses hormones, complice notoire de sa propre destruction. Au moment même où il ne crut plus en la douceur de la vie, sa princesse vînt le sauver du naufrage. Par des douces paroles, bues comme un assoiffé à la sortie du Sahara. Sa méfiance renforcée s'ébranlait à chaque conversation avec elle, fascinée par le mystère entourant l'adolescent. L'hybride se méfiait de moins en moins d'elle, malgré son amour inconditionné pour elle, gardant tout de même son jardin secret rempli de fleurs fanées par la souillure de ses ordures. Quelques paroles, parfois brèves mais si intenses, puisqu'elles pansaient les flétrissures de son âme tourbillonnante. Puis ce fut au tour de son frère de changer sa vie, devenant le capitaine de l'Ordre Sacré sous les Ordres de Sanctus. Au début Nero s'en défiait, incurable depuis les attouchements du pédophile érudit. Tout ce qui concernait les Membres de l'épée n'avait aucune estime à ses yeux, car sa confiance en eux fut bafouée depuis son viol.

Credo ne ressemblait guère à ses tourmenteurs …

A l'image des paladins dans les contes de fées, sa droiture le détournait des perversions naturelles pour répondre à son devoir. Très ferme, un tantinet austère, l'Albâtre cavalier avait apprivoisé le jeune loup, qui niait toute autorité. Credo était un gardien exemplaire, protecteur avec Kyrie et le dernier membre de l'Organisation. Néanmoins, le brun n'hésitait pas à corriger l'Impudence dont faisait preuve le loupiot à son encontre, ou envers les autres. Il s'attachait aux traditions, au respect d'autrui et de soi pour mener une existence sereine. Fervent croyant, son bon cœur le désignait comme un homme pieu avec un sens aigu de la justice. Ses qualités avaient attiré Nero, qui voyait en lui un sauveur, une personne qui saurait le protéger. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que l'Opalin put se délivrer de l'Emprise néfaste du scientifique. Plus jamais la moindre piqûre perforerait sa peau, aucune substance ne contrôlerait ses pulsions sexuelles qui l'avaient éloigné des autres, pour ne pas s'unir avec ces derniers durant les symptômes. Ne pas être un danger pour les autres, car il en était un pour lui-même. Porté par leur aura bénéfique, Nero se lia à eux pour ne plus jamais les quitter.

Quand on aspire à un rêve et que celui-ci nous échappe. Que fait-on ?

_De nos jours … _

Nonobstant les conseils de Lady, le gamin s'était enfui aux aurores sans crier gare. Dante ne partit même pas le chercher, buvant encore son verre d'alcool en attendant les missions. Entre Trish et lui s'était installé un froid durable, les deux s'évitant comme la peste dans son bureau. Le fils émérite de Sparda réfléchissait dans son coin, imaginant déjà la déconfiture du garçon, qui apprendrait de lui-même l'amnésie de Kyrie. Personne n'avait osé le prévenir, puisque l'adolescent encore une fois, n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Il n'y a pas de mal à apprendre, et à commettre des erreurs.

Les temps changeaient. Aujourd'hui l'abreuvoir perdit de son éclat cristallin, les couleurs chatoyantes paraissaient ternies. Aucune féerie n'entourait la ville, juste les vestiges d'un âge d'Or oublié. Nero s'assit près du cours d'eau, attendant les pas de sa dulcinée. Il réfléchissait encore à son Amour pour elle, les raisons qui le poussèrent à tomber amoureux de la Virginale. Au-delà de sa beauté liliale, son altruisme ainsi que sa délicatesse avaient enchanté Nero. Mais s'agissait-il de ce qu'on appelait Amour ? D'ailleurs, que signifiait ce mot ? Son questionnement obombrerait l'aspect Eden d'un Autre âge, se demandant si son attirance affective pour Kyrie, et ses affinités l'avaient réellement poussé dans les bras accueillant de sa Reine ? La fontaine rafraîchissait l'atmosphère, son cœur battant à la chamade en guettant l'arrivée de la rutilante.

Sa voluptueuse silhouette, garnie d'un panier d'osier franchissait le point d'eau en toute sérénité. Des souvenirs oppressants, mais aussi calmes ne tempéraient pas l'âme bouillonnante de Nero. Retrouver la femme de sa vie, la future mère de ses enfants. Assez timide, le loup perdait ses moyens devant la coruscante demoiselle qui le regardait un peu hagarde.

« - Ky .. Kyrie … » Si mourir avait été possible, Nero se serait noyé à coup sûr. Comment pouvait-on parler à la personne qu'on avait trompé ? La femme qui ne nous satisfaisait pas car on refusait d'affronter son homosexualité en face ? L'albâtre rêvait plutôt du chasseur, charmé par son charisme puisque le démon représentait tout ce que l'autre désirait. Mais il voulait rester avec sa fiancée, roucouler paisiblement avec l'élue de son coeur.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas … » Kyrie n'était guère apeurée, mais bien plus douce que d'habitude. L'Albescent hoqueta de surprise, affolé par la question sans fondement de l'Innocente. Elle portait pourtant son collier, modeste cadeau que lui avait offert le blanchâtre paladin. Aucun doute, la rousse divaguait.

« - Kyrie voyons … » Un sourire nerveux déformait ses traits, alors que son cœur battant à tout rompre. « - Tu .. Je suis Nero … Tu ne me reconnais pas ? » L'adolescent tendit son bras en sa direction, alors que sa voix tremblotait comme jamais.

« - Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Vous étiez déjà à Fortuna ? » La rouquine n'était nullement effrayée, rendue amnésique par le chagrin. C'était son seul échappatoire, qui ne lui coûta pas son bonheur. Juste celui de son ancien aimé, sentant sa vie s'émiettée.

« - Je … Ton frère Credo, la chevalerie, Sanctus .. Kyrie, tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Sa voix résonnait comme un supplice, priant même les Dieux pour que se ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Juste un cauchemar qui finirait à son réveil, ou par un battement des paupières.

« - Non je … Je ne vous connais pas … Mais si je peux vous aider. » Avait-elle oublié son sacrifice ? Son sauvetage pour vivre loin de lui, et ne rien lui devoir ? « - Mon frère Credo est mort mystérieusement, il avait voulu sauver le Monde. On m'a dit qu'il avait été à vos côtés … Vous êtes donc un héros, mais je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous. Je suis désolée … » Elle apparut un peu triste, serrant le collier dans ses mains fines. Nero refusait d'y croire, à une amnésie qui le supprimait définitivement de son existence. Il avait enduré d'innombrables épreuves pour en arriver là, cette fin injuste qui le couperait à jamais de sa tendre moitié. Retrouvée, mais sans mémoire de leur Amour œcuménique. Quelques larmes voulurent remonter, tues pour ne pas éveiller la commisération.

« - Alors j'ai du me tromper de personne … Tu ressembles beaucoup à la femme que j'ai longtemps aimée. » L'éphèbe serra son poing démoniaque, contenant sa géhenne pour ne pas importuner sa douce Promise. Un jeune cavalier courut vers elle, la prenant par la taille à la fin de sa course. Nero ne le connaissait pas, mais sa jeunesse semblait attirer la Purpurine.

« - Jonas ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! Voici Nero, l'héroïque paladin qui a sauvé le Monde avec Credo ! » Kyrie reposa sa tête contre le torse du bellâtre, qui caressa tendrement ses mèches corallines. Il était inutile de faire un dessin sur la nature de leur relation.

« - Je rêve que tu me protèges Jonas et me sauve comme un héros ! » Bien plus épanouie à ses côtés, son rire cristallin hanta le Déchu. Après tout l'Albuginé méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait, ne retenant pas la tristesse maculant son visage.

« - Au revoir alors … et vivez bien. »

Nero fit un signe de main, saluant le nouveau couple qui coulerait des jours heureux. Pour ne pas la déranger dans son nouveau bonheur, son ancien amant plia bagages pour vivre ailleurs. Loin de sa félicité, afin de ne pas souffrir inutilement d'une vie à deux impossible. Si l'oubli la sauvait, alors le duelliste ne s'y opposerait pas. Au bord de la crise, Nero engouffré dans une ruelle sombre frappa durement un mur.

« - Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » D'imposantes ecchymoses naissaient sur son poing, de plus en plus violacées à cause de la violence des coups. Ses crises recommençaient, excessives et destructrices. « - Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » Des creux détruisaient lentement le parpaing, alors que le mur martelé ne répondait pas à ses exclamations. Nero se mettait à sangloter, brisant ses os sur la brique en repensant à son existence misérable. On pouvait voir les traces de sang salir les squalides, telle une peinture rouge digne de la Révolution. « - Kyrie … Ky … » Il se mit à pleurnicher comme un enfant, agenouillé sur le sol chaud des Priants de Sparda. Abruti, idiot fini qui n'avait pas su profiter de sa chance pour retomber dans l'abîme.

En réalité ses pas s'emboîtaient dans l'Hypogée du Discernement : Le Mausolée de la Raison.

Notre pensée mourrait devant tant d'illogisme, on ne discernait plus le vrai ou le faux, le bien ou le mal. On vivait uniquement par l'instinct, abandonnant la réflexion pour vivre au jour le jour. Ne plus être tiraillé par notre passé qui nous évitait de commettre les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir, ou bien y replonger par crainte du futur ? Nero sanglotait, désorienté et lointain pour ne pas tomber dans le puit de l'Omission. Hélas ! On le rayait de sa mémoire, de celle de Kyrie qui enfin vivait une romance digne de sa Personne.

Mourir ? Pourquoi pas ? Une voix l'appelait, essayant de le faire succomber pour ne plus jamais éprouver un tel désarroi. Lentement ses prunelles se ternissaient de gris, alors qu'une essence démoniaque émergea de son corps. Sa vue troublée par les larmes ne distinguait pas sa forme, même si sa voix lui rappelait celle de Dante. Était-ce lui ? Nero délirait complètement, s'offrant littéralement au malheur.

**« - Il suffit juste que tu me donnes ton âme. Et tout s'envolera. Tu ne ressentiras plus rien, ne te souviendras de rien? Tout disparaîtra comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. » **Vergil l'avait affaibli mentalement, profitant de la situation favorable pour revenir à la vie. Son âme s'était endormie dans la carnation de l'Humain, mais s'éveilla quand le bras fluorescent absorba Yamato. Il reviendrait à la vie, et poursuivrait encore son but.

« - Dante ? C'est toi ? » Une simple question tandis que son esprit vagabondait, se détachant progressivement de son corps, au fur et à mesure que son espoir s'éparpillait.

**« - Alors je le prends pour un oui … **» le jumeau de Dante n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus, se délectant d'avance de l'âme qui le sustenterait pour offrir son corps.

« - Dante … Je … j'ai besoin de toi … » Nero fut si dévasté, qu'il demandait de l'aide au chasseur de démon. Au point d'en mourir presque, puisque ses paupières se fermaient délicatement pour sombrer dans les bras de Thanatos. L'hybride tomba au sol, ressentant le froid rifler ses muscles puissants. Alors la mort ressemblait à cela ? Nos sens nous quittaient les uns après les autres, notre carcasse se refroidissant à l'extrême, jusqu'à se raidir subitement.

Une larme chaude coula sur une de ses paupières, avant qu'un éclair jaunâtre ne s'attaque à l'essence démoniaque. Vergil sous cette forme vulnérable réintégra le corps presque sans vie de Nero, ce qui permit au garçon de vivre encore un peu. Juste un atermoiement puisque sa fin le guettait. Soudainement des bras féminins l'enveloppaient de leur grâce, ses yeux pers ne décelant pas la finesse du minois de sa sauveuse.

« - Kyrie ? » Trish essayait de le réanimer, du moins de le rendre assez conscient. Ce qu'elle craignait eut lieu finalement, secouant légèrement le fragile chevalier.

« - Non je ne suis pas Kyrie. » Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas le gronder, restant fidèle à elle-même qu'importe les circonstances. Nero était en état de choc, et mieux valait le ménager pour ne pas qu'il entre de nouveau en transe. Patiente, l'écrue se montra presque maternelle pour rassurer le loupiot complètement à l'Ouest. Livré aux gémonies trop tôt, et incapable de réellement vivre seul quand il avait formulé la moindre attache. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, puisque Nero fut une malheureuse victime du destin qui s'acharnait. En prenant les mauvaises décisions, l'opalin ne résolvait pas ses problèmes mais les empirait.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'es pas Kyrie … » L'adolescent s'évanouit en prononçant ses derniers mots, accroché à la poitrine généreuse de Trish. Tôt ou tard le garçon sombrerait dans les Ténèbres, laissant le champ libre à Vergil pour posséder son corps d'éphèbe. Il n'y avait que Dante pour le sauver, et la Blonde avait trouvé la solution. Bien que celle-ci exclue à tout jamais son amour pour le descendant de Sparda, Trish réglerait ses problèmes avec son jumeau. Personnellement.

Il lui fallut quelques heures pour rejoindre le bureau de Dante, transportant l'albinos durant son long périple. Même pas un salut de Dante, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander comment elle allait. La foudroyante démone le fusilla encore du regard, avant de déposer l'endormi sur un des lits réservés aux « invités ». Pourtant, la blondine si moqueuse et expressive, parut roide face à l'Argenté. Un face à face annonça la confrontation silencieuse, remportée au bout de quelques secondes par la Succube. Dante, autrefois plongé dans sa pizza, termina sa dernière part rapidement.

« - Trish … On cesse le feu. » Usant de multiples tournures pour arriver à ses fins, le braconnier semblait perdre patience depuis leurs disputes muettes.

« - Quel feu ? Si tu l'as allumé seul alors éteins-le seul. Tu as joué avec, alors assume.» L'épicurienne se refroidit, rêche pour lui montrer l'étendue de sa colère. Elle avait été déçue par son partenaire, qui fuyait ses responsabilités en avant.

« - Je te pensais moins rancunière. » Dit-il ironique, ses yeux s'illuminant à sa réponse. Trish ne s'avouerait pas vaincue aussi facilement, et jouerait aussi sur les mots comme son acolyte.

« - Si tu m'estimes rancunière alors tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.

« - Mais cette chose te touche tellement que tu refuses toute conversation

« - C'est pour montrer l'étendue de ton imbécillité et aussi de ton irresponsabilité

« - Je suis un adulte et non un enfant que l'on commande

« - Plutôt un menteur. Et hypocrite de surcroît. Mais tu assumes bien ces deux défauts je suppose, fils de Sparda dont la lâcheté n'a d'égal que sa grande gueule » La tentatrice eut le dernier mot, demeurant impassible alors que l'épéiste se révélait moins joueur. Il se leva de son dossier, et croisa les bras face à son honorable adversaire.

« - Dans l'art du mensonge, par le passé tu t'es montrée plus experte

« - Tu demeures mauvais à ce jeu, et soutire d'anciens épisodes pour me faire culpabiliser

« - Personne ne te force à te mordre les doigts sur les erreurs commises il y a bien longtemps

« - Peut-être que certaines personnes ont cette intention et confirme encore le point de vue que j'ai d'eux : des lâches en puissance

« - Contrairement à d'autres je n'impose pas mon choix aux autres pour que le Monde tourne à ma façon. Pour les prisons, il faut retourner en Enfer

« - Est-ce une invitation ?

« - Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'emmène faire un tour là-bas ?

« -Pour cela tu devras me tuer. » La répartie ne dura pas indéfiniment, les deux parties ne battant pas en retraite. La femme s'assit sur la table, l'homme la rejoignant en la serrant au niveau de la taille. Tout se terminait par un réconfort mutuel, car les deux en avaient besoin.

« - Je ne veux pas te perdre Trish, ni perdre Vergil, ni que Nero souffre. » L'enfant d'Eva baisa ses lippes gourmandes, furtivement pour ne pas asseoir sa domination.

« - Il faut que tu sauves Nero pourtant. Vergil ne peut pas revenir sur Terre. Tu m'as dit toi-même où sa folie pouvait conduire le Monde. » Sybarite, son affidée enroula ses bras autour de son cou puissant. Ainsi, ses yeux replongeaient mieux dans les siens. « - Nero est fragile. Il a cru aimer Kyrie, et s'est mis en couple avec elle par redevance. En même temps vivre avec elle, était s'éloigner de ses problèmes. Un bonheur auquel il aspirait. Je sais qu'il t'aime mais ne se l'avouera jamais … » Dante se tut un instant, baissant le bustier pour dévoiler son ubéreuse poitrine. Victime de ses mains avides de son lait, ses blandices furent caressées ostensiblement par son amant. « - Dante … Je ne te demande rien d'autres que de ne pas le laisser tomber. Je sais qu'il t'attire … Et pas uniquement au niveau de sa ressemblance avec Vergil … » Son alliée haletait, entourant la taille épaisse de son associé avec ses jambes fuselées. « - Trish … Je me revois dans le passé en l'observant. Il est superbe, délicieux, parfait … Mais je ne pense pas ressentir de l'Amour. Juste une espèce de complicité virile … qui se rapproche de mon lien fraternel avec Vergil. » Il parlait enfin à cœur ouvert, en mordant sa nuque plusieurs fois de suite. Tel un enfant s'adressant à sa mère. « - Je sais Dante … Tu sais ce qui arrivera au final quand tu retrouveras ce lien que tu cherches tant … Je ne serais pas malheureuse ne t'en fais pas … » La chasseresse ferma les yeux, quand son pantalon glissa sur le sol. Elle avait aussi des choses à dire au porteur de Yamato, quitte à rouvrir certaines cicatrices cachées à Dante. Trish n'était que secret, mais réglait seule ses propres soucis pour ne pas que les autres souffrent.

Ils s'unirent de longues heures durant, ne se souciant pas encore du jeunet appesanti sur sa peine. L'alcool semblait garder dans un cagibi secret, n'étant plus un échappatoire pour le chasseur qui faisait pleurer les démons.

Dante avait pris sa décision : Nero vivrait et Vergil retournerait à l'état de Cendres, ensommeillé à jamais dans son coffre de chair.


	7. Albâtre Sigisbée

Deux semaines passèrent, sans la moindre fluctuation dans leur tintammaresque quotidien. Lady venait leur rendre visite de temps en temps, argumentant sur d'intéressantes missions du gabarit de Dante. Comme à l'accoutumée le chasseur de démons refusait poliment ses offres, même si Trish l'obligeait sournoisement à se déplacer , usant de moyens détournés pour lever le cul de son amant. Toujours les mêmes ritournelles, gestes équivoques compris par eux seuls pour se tirer l'un l'autre. Un quidam n'aurait même pas remarqué la présence de Nero dans leur appartement, encore plus défiant depuis sa dernière mésaventure.

_Il était l'Ombre de lui-même, bordant les coulisses glissantes de la Faucheuse._

Le lendemain de sa « rupture » avec Kyrie, le chevalier sacré ne retourna pas sur ses Terres. Pour la simple et bonne raison que rien de nouveau ne l'attendait, aucun avenir propice à la félicité ne l'accueillerait comme un vieil ami à bras ouvert. Tout lui paraissait si futile, si fébrile, qu'un geste brusque anéantirait l'œuvre d'une vie entière en quelques secondes. Il faisait sentir son désarroi par une immense froideur, rechignant quand l'adulte l'instillait la rage en lui. Tous les matins le loup quittait le gîte offert, baguenaudant à la recherche de démons à trucider pour tuer le Temps. Si sa plommée l'avait quittée, l'Enfant se serait suicidé depuis belle lurette. Tant que des vies innocentes étaient menacées, sa lame pourfendrait ceux qui assombrissaient leur avenir.

De plus en plus violent dans la manière de les éliminer, Nero rentrait souvent en début de soirée, une fois le nettoyage terminé. Bien plus sombre qu'à son arrivée, l'adolescent agrippait ses galimafrées dans sa main fluorescente, rejoignant sa nouvelle chambre pour y rester des heures et de heures. Pas un mot, juste un silence frileux qui exaspérait la blondine. Quand est-ce que son partenaire assumerait ses responsabilités ? Perché dans son alvéole, le solitaire égrainait chaque parcelle de vie, sur les routes infertiles du Néant.

« - Tu l'abandonnes Dante … » La démone ne mâchait pas ses mots lors de leurs contentions, dérobant une part de pizza au Regimbé, de manière à l'influencer dans ses décisions. Récalcitrant, le bellâtre flânait plutôt que d'affronter les prunelles pers du chérubin. Pourtant l'escrimeur ne craignait pas Nero, mais les courtes entrevues avec son frère, l'avaient en quelque sorte traumatisé. Son passé le hantait parfois, surtout la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné son frère aux mains de ses violeurs. Affronter son regard rougeâtre le déstabiliserait, et il détestait être manipulé par qui que se soit. Si Vergil souhaitait tant apparaître, il n'avait qu'à le faire, au lieu de parasiter l'enveloppe charnelle d'un môme. En définitive son Ménechme agissait lâchement, suivant uniquement ses propres intérêts. Actuellement le lilial était sans danger, frôlant plusieurs fois la mort en bravant les vicissitudes de la vie. Seulement les deux hommes s'esquivaient malgré les sifflements et la légèreté de l'épicurien, frelatant leurs rapports conflictuels bien loin s'améliorer. On aurait dit deux frères à la fin d'une querelle, ne se pardonnant par leurs écarts. Il serait idiot de nier leur fraternité, aussi visible qu'une tâche d'encre sur une feuille blanche. Bien ambiguë, leur complicité embaumait le cœur de Dante, que la foudroyante guerrière n'aurait jamais avec son amoureux.

_Trish soupirait dans son coin, se remémorant des moments passés avec Vergil qui lui manquait tant._

« - Je sors. » Quinze jours plus tard, le momichon annonça aux adultes qu'il vagabonderait dans les alentours. A part les cabarets ou les bars mal famés, rien de bien sain ne bordait leur entrepôt. Après tout qui l'empêcherait de sortir ? N'était-il pas libre comme l'air, unique responsable de ses actes irréfléchis ? Le cérulescent claqua la porte pour s'amuser dans un petit bar en fin de soirée, situé aux alentours de la ville.

_L'Enfer recommençait, retombant dans une spirale de souffrances sans fin._

Du Jazz dans les lumières bleutés, la fumée de cigare se répandant affreusement dans ses narines intoxiquées par la marijuana. L'allée des artistes ou des gens de petite vie, répétant carpe diem à la fin de leurs phrases. Devant la porte de la boîte, l'avenir avait enterré sa hache de guerre pour cesser d'exister dans les allées tamisées par la drogue. Nero auparavant méfiant, s'était laissé emporter par les dérives des substances hallucinogènes, qui l'enlevaient de sa déprime. Des voies, des mélodies ou homélies discrètes chez les prostituées de bas étage. Nombreuses demoiselles affichaient leur blandice pour les séduire, mais aucune n'avait la grâce de Kyrie. De toutes les façons, le garçon était sexuellement attiré par les Hommes, et ne s'intéressait pas aux catins. Le lactescent évitait les accrochages, ou les dialogues de sourd pour tomber dans le piège de l'alcool. Seule la musique résonnait tendrement à ses oreilles, s'endormant parfois au niveau du comptoir après de bonnes bouteilles d'Orval. Le chenâtre rentrait aux aurores, grimpant les escadrins pour dormir de longues heures durant. C'était le premier soir …

La moindre exception confirme l'accoutumance …

A chaque fin de journée, Nero retournait à la brasserie, pestant l'alcool ainsi que d'autres substances hallucinogènes. Dante ne le surveillait pas, en mission depuis peu pour trouver un artefact Ancien. Trish de plus en plus occupée, n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Mais ces odeurs en rentrant, l'horripilaient plus que tout quand son nez avait le malheur de les sentir. L'albâtre n'était pas sous leur autorité, mais la blonde ne le laisserait pas aux abois. Elle avait son stratagème, et n'hésita pas à le mettre à exécution au bon moment.

Une nuit, le sigisbée choisit de discuter dans le bar, en charmante et masculine compagnie répondant au nom d'Eric. Un être légèrement barbu, musclé à la peau mâte et presque acide au toucher. Au départ le nivéen pensait que leur simple échange vocal se terminerait autour d'une bière. Bien au contraire, les deux discutèrent agréablement avant de sortir vers l'arrière du bar. L'adolescent se laissa embrasser, sentant des dents fortes se planter dans son cou blanchâtre. Il haletait, gémissait légèrement en sentant les crocs dans sa chair, longtemps violentée par le passé. Cela lui rappelait Dante, cette sauvagerie et cet air décontracté à la fois l'aliénaient tellement ... Mais son héros l'ignorerait, ne voudrait pas de ce type de relation, puisqu'il était en « couple » avec Trish. Las de tout ceci, Le nivéal s'agenouilla face à son partenaire, baissant la braguette de son interlocuteur pour sortir son sexe épais. Gonflé et prêt à l'emploi, le jeunet se mit à en lécher les contours, avant de le prendre machinalement en bouche. Il parvînt à la moitié, se faisant caresser les cheveux durant sa fellation quasi-parfaite. Accroupi, l'opalin posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses, laissant le pénis empaler sa gorge très humide. Sa langue pendant ce temps s'appliquait sur les nervures, l'iridescent titillant ses veines tout en se vidant l'esprit. Personne ne le jugerait, et sa soif sexuelle bien que malsaine serait repue avec un inconnu. Il n y avait que son odeur qui l'ensorcellerait, aussi virile que celle du glorieux chasseur de démons, jouant avec son corps qui ne demandait qu'à être possédé violemment. Aussi âpre que celle d'un chat de gouttière, ses lippes maculaient de salive le colonne marbrée, s'invitant bestialement dans son larynx. L'autre soupirait de contentement, loin d'être déçu par sa prestation inattendue.

"- A te voir, je ne te pensais pas aussi doué ... Tu suces bien dis donc ... Mais passons aux choses sérieuses ..." Ses doigts quittèrent sa tignasse albescente, pour le porter au niveau de la taille, afin de le plaquer contre un mur couvert de suie. Naturellement les jambes de l'albâtre s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, pour y prendre appui.

"- Je veux que tu sois violent ... très violent ..." Le jeune loup n'y allait pas de main morte, alors que son amant de passage se précipitait pour retirer le pantalon jean de l'adolescent. Cul à l'air, Nero ne voyait pas l'intérêt de porter des sous-vêtements pour masquer son intimité, fièrement dressée pour exposer les lignes de son désir. Par contre le nihiliste empêcha une main adroite de masser sa virilité.

"- Ne t'encombre pas ... Baise-moi juste ..." Plutôt surpris par sa force de caractère, l'inconnu répondit avec plaisir à sa demande. Son sexe l'enfila d'une seule traite, se faisant pratiquement resserré par un étau, tant son étroitesse étouffait son épée. Eric n'aurait jamais cru trouver une source de chaleur aussi bouillonnante, se ruant littéralement sur lui pour mieux profiter de sa particularité. En réponse Nero pantelait, suffocant de sa propre luxure en gardant nonchalamment, un bras le long de sa nuque épaisse. Quelle nuée fantasmagorique ne l'avait pas bordé ce soir là, criant silencieusement le nom de son Amoureux. S'il avait pu, le momacque se serait époumoné pour clamer sien l'idole de ses nuits. Tout ce qu'il put faire néanmoins, fut de jouir abondamment au dernier coup de butoir, aplatissant sa prostate. Des jets de sperme couvrirent son ventre, même celui de l'autre, essoufflé au bout de quinze minutes d'orgasme en continue.

Par contre son antre fut dégoulinante du fluide translucide, pâteux dans ses recoins les plus intimes.

"- J'ai jamais ... aussi bien baisé ... Petit ..." Au chaud, sa fourche redevenue flaccide se retira contre son gré de la station cuisante. Aucune goutte de sang n'avait sali le blanc de ses cuisses, ce qui déplut fortement à l'opalescent avide de sensations fortes. Il se dégoûtait de lui même en ayant ce genre de pensées perverses, se rhabillant juste après. Eric lui demanda son numéro de téléphone pour garder contact avec lui, au cas où l'envie de le revoir traversait son crâne. Mais au lieu de cela, il n'eut guère de réponse favorable. Ce n'était qu'une passade, un homme objet …

_Nero descendit bien bas, et s'en alarmait ..._

De retour chez le braconnier de l'Enfer, l'ancien petit ami de Kyrie tomba nez à nez sur celui-ci. Tantôt rieur, tantôt moqueur, une rencontre avec Dante déroutait toujours le jeune homme. Sûr de ses sentiments mais ne désirant pas les admettre, l'iridescent essaya de l'esquiver pour ne pas subir son interrogatoire.

"- Déjà revenu, aussitôt reparti, tu es une vraie girouette toi ! Un coup tu ne veux pas me voir, et la seconde d'après tu me réclames. Sur quel pied danses-tu ? Si c'est le cas, tu es vraiment pas doué en danse ..." Énerver le chevalier n'était pas du tout difficile, plutôt amusant sur le coup. Au lieu de se défendre, Nero grinça des dents avant de prendre le chemin de sa chambre. L'odeur du sexe perturbait la pièce, et le rendait assez mal à l'aise devant Dante. Le fils de Sparda reconnut immédiatement les senteurs de la drogue, et bien d'autres choses encore.

"- Tu peux fuir si tu en as envie. Mais tu ne cacheras pas longtemps la marijuana, ainsi que les taches de sperme sur ton jean." Devenu rouge pivoine, le cérulescent usa de son devil bringer pour cogner le visage du prétentieux métis. Nero ne put qu'attraper le manteau et la veste de son adversaire, ce-dernier le narguant devant la porte de sa chambre.

"- A force de te shooter, t'es de moins en moins doué. Tu peux baiser, jouer à la roulure avec qui tu veux ... Mais ailleurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Son ton hautain agaça le plus jeune, se jetant sur lui pour lui régler son compte. Parés habilement avec le poids de son épée, aucun coup de poing n'atteignit le torse musculeux du Désenchanté, à l'aise dans ce duel improvisé. Les deux dans leur lutte entrèrent dans la pièce du gamin, sens dessus dessous durant leur bataille. Superfétatoires frappes, alors que le poids de la fatigue alourdissait les bras du chevalier.

"- Déjà fatigué ? Je me demande s'ils ne recrutaient pas des intermittents ... Ton contrat c'était déterminé ou indéterminé ?

"-Ferme ta grande gueule le vioque ! Kof ..." Sa main luminescente couvrit ses toux inopportunes, appesantissant sa forme physique déjà pitoyable. Avant de pouvoir se défendre, la lame de Dante se colla contre sa gorge, ruisselante de gouttes froides à présent. Tout mouvement incontrôlé lui coûterait sa jolie tête, le mettant dans une situation de faiblesse.

"- Tu sais, je ne vais pas jouer au grand gourou qui sait tout ... Faudra juste t'apprendre à respecter les aînés, et leurs maisons petit con ... Après tu peux t'envoyer en l'air avec Fortuna ce n'est pas mon problème ... mais ne met pas ta merde chez moi." On ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, l'ire noircissant ses traits pour minauder irascibilité sur son masque. Serrant ses poings, l'Impuissant maugréa à la limite du désespoir, ses plus grandes peurs.

"-A tes yeux je ne suis qu'un petit con ... Mais toi, tu n'as jamais commis d'épouvantables erreurs, dont tu n'es pas fier ?" Impassible son agresseur ne broncha pas, fixant l'épéiste durement. Il avait encore des choses à se reprocher, de profonds regrets mais n'ouvrirait pas ses plaies en sa présence.

"- J'ai justement commis l'erreur d'être faible, et de me faire violer ... ma plus grande faute avait été de me mentir à moi-même par rapport aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Kyrie. Je sais que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, juste que je me sentais redevable ... Mais j'avais au moins le droit de croire en cet amour non ?" Nero essayait de se justifier, mais se heurtait à un mur qui ne l'écouterait pas. Ses paroles glisseraient sur lui, comme de l'eau sur un canard.

"- Et toi, tu es invincible ... Pff tu peux pas comprendre ce que je vis ... Tu peux pas ... De toutes les façons, je préfère m'envoyer en l'air avec des mecs plus doués, et diablement plus attirants, qu'avec un vieillard qui ne prend que son pied en me violant ! A chaque fois que je me retrouve dans ton lit, je ne me rappelle plus de rien ! Et ne me fais pas croire que je souffre de trous de mémoire !" L'imperturbable craignait ses mots, et plus que tout de les entendre de sa propre bouche. Effectivement, Dante s'unissait avec lui pendant la possession de son jumeau. En quelque sorte l'adulte le violait, affirmant ses besoins en pénétrant Vergil par le biais de son corps. Il le détruisait, et ne se cacherait plus à travers une réincarnation. Le temps était venu d'assumer ses responsabilités, mais la fuite fut son ultime recours ...

"- Tu aimais cela, alors pourquoi te plaindre ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a confié que tu rêvais de moi chaque soir, que tu voulais que je te prenne ? Je ne fais que réaliser ce que tu aimes, et voilà que tu me critiques en te rétractant." Comment avait-t-il osé ? Justifier ses actes répugnants ? Furibond le diaphane bondit sur lui, clouant son ennemi contre son lit pour le taillader avec ses griffes. Le nitescence pleurait à chaudes larmes, déchirant quelques lamelles de sa peau, les lambeaux se coinçant dans ses ongles. Au moins, Dante le poussait à lutter contre l'Influence de Vergil, en faisant rejaillir son âme de battant.

"- T'es fou !! Connard ! Connard !! Sale violeur ! Tu es comme les autres ! COMME LES AUTRES!" Les rivières salines se déposèrent sur les blessures purpurines, suivies de près par des ecchymoses dues à la force de ses poings affaiblis par la géhenne. Brutalement sa main glissa dans le pantalon rouge de son agresseur, le débraguettant pour serrer sans douceur son pénis.

"-C'est avec cela que tu me fais du mal ! Que tu me souilles ! Je devrais te castrer !" L'albinos paierait ses erreurs, masturbé véhémentement dans sa fureur. Nero passait visiblement ses nerfs sur lui, à tel point que lui-même se dévêtit pour frotter son antre contre son prépuce. Le Hyalin jouait avec le feu, sa croupe effleurant dangereusement la pertuisane prête au combat.

"-Tu sais pourtant que je ne peux rien te refuser ! Tu sais pourtant que je veux que tu me possèdes ... Fais-le alors ! Fais-le quand je suis conscient ! Fais-le car après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je ne peux que faire l'Amour en me faisant baiser ainsi ! Vois-tu à quel point de non-retour je suis descendu ! Viole-moi !" Perdant sa conscience dans son errant désespoir, l'Adonis frémit quand de larges mains immobilisèrent muettement ses lombaires.

"- Non ... Je ne veux pas ... J'ai déjà vu une personne qui m'étais chère se faire violer devant mes yeux ... J'étais trop lâche pour me sacrifier, alors lui le fit à ma place." Reluisante sa verge ne se terra pas en son invité, qui insultait son hôte en permanence.

"- Je m'en fous ! Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Je ne veux plus cacher mes désirs, ce en quoi j'aspire !" Un parfum âcre étourdissait Dante, convaincu que ce n'était point son jumeau qui s'exprimait à présent. Mais bien le joli Nero, le suppliant d'achever son travail, en couinant de plus en plus "- Et cette même personne est venue en toi ... Et te possède pour me torturer encore et encore ... Nero, si tu faiblis, il engloutira ton âme ..." Le garçon refusait toute conversation, en pleurs devant toutes ces révélations qui expliquaient tout. En réalité, le gamin pensait qu'il n'était qu'un bouche-trou pour son hôte, un vulgaire intermédiaire. "- Tu me prends en pensant à un autre qui vit à travers moi ... Alors tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi ... Je ne te plais pas... " Quelle dure vérité ! Ses sanglots redoublèrent en se rendant compte de sa lamentable situation. Qu'il avait été idiot, de croire en une histoire possible avec le Voluptueux.

"- Si tu me plais. Si je ne voulais pas que tu vives, crois-tu que je t'aurais prévenu ?" L'autre n'écoutait rien, se sentant si seul au monde, son honneur terni dans les bas-fonds de la débauche. "- Je te fais pitié, je suis sûr ... je suis sûr que c'est pour cela que tu me gardes en vie ! Pour apaiser ta conscience ... Et la personne, elle ressemble à quoi ? Ne dis pas que je partage des points communs avec ! Je refuse de l'entendre !" Au moment même où Nero voulut se dégager de lui, Dante le bloqua pour ne pas que le garçon lui échappe. "- Oui tu lui ressembles énormément, mais vous êtes différents, diamétralement opposés. Tu me plais pour de vrai, je n'invente rien Nero ... Je sais que tu écumais les bars, que certainement tu attirais d'autres ... D'après toi, à quoi je pensais dans ces moments là ?"

Il avait trop de fierté pour admettre sa jalousie, ne supportant pas que des imbéciles aient pu le toucher. Le fils de Sparda n'en était pas amoureux, mais extrêmement attiré par sa personnalité flamboyante, au-delà de ses attributs physiques. L'Apollon cessa de pleurnicher, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Est-ce que les deux seraient complices ? "- C'est vrai ?" Pour lui répondre, Dante hocha la tête avant de lui murmurer tout bas. "- J'essaie de neutraliser cette personne ... et trouverais un moyen pour que tu sortes de ce pétrin. Fais-moi confiance ..." Quitte à endormir Vergil à tout jamais, pour que Nero vive à ses côtés. Trish avait pensé à tout, en demandant à son amant de revenir chez lui ce soir. "- Et .. quel est son nom ? Le nom de cette personne ?" La voix de l'albuginé tremblotait, ses doigts se hasardant à soigner les flétrissures sur son torse épais. "- Je te le dirais un jour ..." Le bellâtre mordilla son oreille droite, avant de l'étaler sur le lit et de dos. Entre ses cuisses, le prédateur humait la fragrance de sa proie, qui écarta instinctivement ses jambes fuselées.

"- Supplie-moi .. Je veux t'entendre me supplier ..." Inquisitrice, sa voix n'incitait pas à la demi-mesure. L'enfant se sentait déjà mieux, mettant de côtés ses interrogations. Ce soir Vergil n'avait plus beaucoup d'influence, ensommeillé dans un coin de sa conscience.

"- Peuh ? Tu penses que je vais te supplier comme avant ? Non, moi je donne des ordres !" Plus joueur, le gamin résisterait encore, léchant le bout de son nez par provocation. Voilà ce qui excitait son aîné, le fait qu'on lui résiste. De la subtilité, et un côté fonceur qu'un homme lui apporterait.

"- Alors tu veux jouer ?" Une claque retentit sur ses fesses, rougies par la tape légère "- Tu aimes les fessées ? Petit masochiste !" Son pénis se retrouva coincé entre ses fesses, pressé par les moelleux globes de chair. Rien que pour rehausser l'effet, sa longue tige roulait dessus pour le préparer à la sauvagerie.

"- Tu peux... Toujours ... te gratter ..." Un long râle virevolta sur les airs, quand ses tétons tirèrent les pics rougeâtres. L'adulte se mit à jouer avec, les appuyant en les roulant entre son pouce et son index. Cette torture peupla la chambre de cris sexuels, alors qu'une main sybarite agrippa sa javeline brusquement. Nero voyait ses limites, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas libérer sa jouissance.

"- En ce moment je n'ai pas de démangeaisons vois-tu ... Mais j'ai plutôt envie de te posséder ... de te violenter ... " Au fur et mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, sa verge augmentait la vitesse de ses effleurements pour le faire craquer. D'ailleurs, l'effet escompté ne se fit pas prier. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nero déclara forfait mais à sa manière.

"- Dante !!" Ses jambes s'agitaient dans les airs, froissant les draps sous ses mains brûlantes. "- Tu ... Prends-moi .. maintenant !" L'autre se délectait de ses tétons, sa bouche les tétant avidement comme si du lait allait en sortir. "- Je suis devenu sourd, je n'entends vraiment rien !" Tandis que ses doigts pianotaient sur sa fine taille durant sa tétée, sa croupe s'arqua pour faciliter le passage. "- Mets-là moi. Efface le passage d'Eric ... " Il ne se répéterait pas, le joli damoiseau tira sur la corde sensible pour arriver à ses fins. L'aguerri esquissa un sourire carnassier, avant de l'embrocher sans avertissements pour se venger.

"- Tu aimes je suppose ... Qu'on te fasse mal ..." Il toucha directement sa prostate, la pétrissant jusqu'à la déformer sans donner d'autres coups. Effervescence, sa moiteur avait l'effet d'une bouilloire vivante. Pareille étroitesse n'existait pas, l'autre devenant fou en se sentant bouché.

"- DANTE ! Pénètre-moi ! Fais-le je t'en supplie !" De la bave coulait sur son menton, quelques larmes roulant sur ses pommettes érubescentes, à cause des sensations orgiaques.

"- Tu m'as juste dit de la mettre, je ne vois pas où est le problème .." Son gland chatouillait encore son point plus en plus érogène, l'écrasant de tout son poids jusqu'à pléthore, alors que le gamin souhaitait être pris avec violence.

"-'Crases-moi, baise-moi, je sais pas mais putain saute-moi !" Lui même se mit à bouger insidieusement, effectuant tout seul le mouvement pour repaître ses envies, tout en griffant ses omoplates. De son côté Dante requinqué, l'embrassa avec passion tout en fusillant son anus dilaté comme jamais.

Criblé par le braconnier, le sigisbée hurlait dans sa chambre pendant sa pénétration. Ses allées et venues déformaient son ravin glissant, du sang lubrifiant son épiderme distendue. Il était fou, complètement possédé par l'Incube en rut.

"- Oui ! Oh oui Dante ! Oh Mon Dieu !! Mon Dieu ! Baise-moi encore !"Nero larmoyant succombait aux affres de la stupre, rougissant en se sentant empli par son pénis. Contre toute attente, le sexe du chasseur se retira pour se frotter contre sa solide érection pour atermoyer l'orgasme.

"- Bien sûr que je vais te baiser ... mais à ma manière !" Gorgée de sang, sa javeline repassa sur le ventre de Nero, vagabondant sur ses abdominaux. "- Alors tu veux que je te prenne encore et encore ..." Illustrant ses envies cachées, son embouchure vide appelait à être saturé de sa colonne de chair. "- Oui Dante ... je ne veux que cela ... Vas-y fais moi tiens .. je t'appartiens ..." Il tourna sa tête, voulant l'obombrer dans son large oreiller. Ses larmes taries trahirent son penchant le plus déroutant, appartenir corps et âme à une personne.

"- Alors ... Tu seras mien de nouveau ..." L'aîné ne fut guère insensible à sa déclaration, ramant en lui pour le secouer. Des grincements prouvaient la force de sa pénétration, ainsi que le bruit des secousses. "- Shit ... Qu'est-ce que tu es étroit .. Pff ... Je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ton nom ... " Sur sa lancée le bellâtre recommença ses coups de boutoir pour l'enfiler, claquant ses cuisses pour tenir éveiller sa victime. Effectivement sa proie perdait le sens des réalités, le mettant à quatre pattes pour continuer son oeuvre.

Jouissance, fourmillements, du sang coulait de ses ongles acérés. En levrette Nero approchait peu à peu de l'Orgasme violent, qui explosa après quatre bonnes heures. La chambre fut désordonnée, plus rien n'étant en ordre une fois leur union terminée. Dante se vida après lui, débordant de transpiration. "- ... ... Oh ouiiiiiii ..." Exténué par leur chevauchée fantastique, la progéniture de Sparda s'écroula à sa droite, le collant contre lui. Il l'avait piégé contre son torse, entourant la fragile silhouette qui avait froid. Son liquide suintait le long de ses cuisses, abondamment comme sans s'arrêter. Les murs, les plafonds, rien n'avait échappé à leurs envies ...

"- Dante ... Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ?" Ses peurs primaires relançaient sa géhenne, alors que le plus vieux le rasséréna par un baiser sur le front. "- Tu penses que je vais te décevoir ? Sois juste fort ... Le reste c'est mon problème ..." L'albinos caressa sa joue, avant d'être surpris par la proposition de Nero qui décontractait l'atmosphère à sa façon. "- Je sais que tu es un démon .. Alors tu as aussi des besoins ... Si un jour tu veux le faire en démon, vas-y .. Je me défendrais avec mon devil bringer ..." Il rit de sa propre bêtise, avant de se recoller à lui sous un rire cristallin.

"-Si tu as les tripes pourquoi pas ?" Dante amusé, rigola à son tour rien qu'en y pensant. Trish fut la seule à avoir supporter sa métamorphose, peut-être que Nero pourrait y arriver.

Derrière la porte, la blonde eut un sourire éphémère mais un brin triste. Sacrifier sa vie de couple pour que son Amant soit réellement heureux, un bien dur prix à payer. Vergil apparaîtrait sûrement, dans une ultime tentative de possession. La blondine savait comment l'arrêter, Lady ayant enquêté de son côté moyennant finances. Un prix d'ami selon elle, pour ne pas qu'une menace de ce gabarit ne réduise en cendres l'humanité. Quand est-ce que ce fantôme resurgirait ?

Sur la table de son bureau, un verre non entamé avec une bouteille d'alcool trônaient fièrement ...


	8. Komm Susser Todd 1

_L__'__Aube reflétait ses plus intenses couleurs. Du vert qui inaugurait les coloris zinzolins dans le ciel nuageux d__'__Octobre._

Dante n'avait même pas vu le temps passer, endormi contre Nero qui tenait fermement les épaules de l'adulte. Ses paupières lourdes de sommeil ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, alors que ses ronflements ajoutés à ceux du chasseur de démons ne cessaient de croître, dans une cacophonie dérangeante. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Trish, en chemise trop grande pour elle, ouvrit la porte violemment pour les sommer de bouger. Elle avait besoin de Dante pour le Devil May Cry, et comptait le sortir de sa fainéantise bien installée. Même si ses seins remplissaient bien son vêtement, la blonde glissa dans les draps en embrassant les lippes de son partenaire les jambes dénudées, qui se réveilla enfin :

« - Oh ma Princesse, vous êtes venue me tirer de mon sommeil … » Il fit mine de s'étirer, en se nettoyant les yeux pour faciliter son réveil. Les couvertures blanches camouflaient la partie inférieure de son corps, ainsi que celle de l'adolescent qui refusait de se détacher de lui, encore endormi contre son torse bien musclé.

« - Je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu avais baisé comme une bête, et que tu ne pouvais pas te réveiller aussi tôt ! » Ses ongles grattèrent son torse glabre, en attente d'une réponse salace de son précieux coéquipier, qui se montra plutôt explicite.

« - Je pensais à le prendre en démon. Tu vois le genre puisque tu l'as testé coquine ! » La blonde éclata de rire, et finit par le narguer en toute impunité sur sa couche.

« - Faut croire que tu penses à me remplacer. Mais je pensais que le fils de Sparda serait plus impressionnant au lit avec un braquemart de je ne sais pas combien de mètres.

« - Allumeuse!

« - Tu saurais le prouver ? » En toute connaissance, les doigts de la Vénus chatouillèrent la barbe mal rasée de son acolyte. Un roulement de hanche ne tempéra même plus les ardeurs de l'épéiste, lequel se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de céder à la tentation. Dante la provoqua en mordillant sa bouche pulpeuse, quitte à se frotter à son ventre alors que son amant dormait paisiblement sur le lit. On aurait dit un ange trouvant du repos dans son gîte, son esprit s'absentant dans le doux pays des rêves.

« - Ce n'est pas sympa de ta part de roucouler avec moi alors que Nero dort. Tu le sais fragile. » Il était vrai que le chasseur ne lui avait rien promis, même si une sorte d'attachement les connectait. De la jalousie de la part du fils de Sparda, plus explicite qu'auparavant. Pourtant l'hybride ne s'arrêtait pas, et pour le prouver ses doigts empoignèrent la lourde poitrine de la flavescente, qui s'enfuit de suite non sans un soupir rempli de sous-entendus scabreux.

« - Je crains mettre un terme à tes touchers. Tu devrais te passer de mon odeur …

« - Comment oublier un si bon parfum ?

« - Il me semble qu'un Ange dorme à tes côtés. Il a une bonne fragrance tu sais … » Sur ces mots énigmatiques Trish descendit dans la cuisine, pour boire un bol de chocolat chaud. Au fond les voir enlacés, comme des amoureux lui rappelaient des souvenirs amers. Elle n'ignorait pas son compagnon, qui ne se détacherait pas si facilement d'elle. Entre eux c'était une symbiose de tout instant, une compréhension sans nulle autre pareille qui rendait la séparation insurmontable. Mais Dante s'épanouissait plus aux côtés de Nero, alors que près d'elle le polisson se sentait en sécurité. Parfois la démone se voyait plus mère que « Femme » devant son irrésistible complice.

D'ailleurs le braconnier en mal de câlins, s'amusa à réveiller Nero par une tape légère sur les fesses. L'effet immédiat ne tarda pas à se manifester, alors que des éclairs noirs foudroyaient l'adulte qui l'avait ramené à la réalité, moins douce que l'Onirisme :

« - Saleté de Vieux ! Tu peux pas me laisser une seconde tranquille ! » Il ne se doutait même pas de l'irruption de Trish dans sa nouvelle pièce. Seuls ses grognements saluèrent le plus âgé, avant de bondir hors du lit excédé par l'attitude infantile de son vis-à-vis. L'autre adopta une position sensuelle, levant la couverture pour dévoiler ses attributs masculins.

"- Hé Gamin, il faut pas te prendre au sérieux comme tu couches avec moi ! T'as encore des choses à apprendre dans ce domaine." Une moue légèrement moqueuse naquit sur son visage, alors que Nero claqua la porte de la salle de bain pour s'apprêter. Décidément l'enfant n'était pas du tout commode, et montrait sa désapprobation par des colères sans nom. Pour le moins amusé, Dante partit le rejoindre pour l'embêter durant sa douche.

"- Mais t'es fou ! Tu peux pas me laisser respirer une seconde ! Casse-toi connard !

"- Mollo bébé ... Tu vas quand même pas faire la gueule toute la journée ..." Il poussa le rideau de bain, pour se coller à l'adolescent visiblement mal à l'aise. Cette proximité le complexait un peu, lui qui avait longtemps vécu de rapports platoniques. En outre ses viols ne facilitaient la tendresse, car il faisait difficilement confiance à autrui qui s'immisçait dans sa vie privée. Même si l'albescent admettait difficilement ses sentiments par rapport à l'albinos, sa douceur lui rappelait les blandices d'Agnus avant de le violenter.

"- J'aimerais prendre un bain seul." En penchant sa tête, Nero n'affrontait pas les mirettes nacarats de Dante. L'adulte comprit de suite que le garçon semblait sérieux, massant sa nuque avant de le délaisser dans l'étuve. Il se sentit étrange à ce moment là, presque inutile en descendant les escaliers vêtu d'une simple serviette. A la recherche de sensations fortes, des contacts plus amènes effrayaient l'albuginé qui nettoyait son corps. Plus maniaque que jamais, effaçant les crasses invisibles de ses agresseurs jusqu'au sang.

Trish et le propriétaire du Devil May Cry buvaient un bon café, sans se parler alors que la bouteille d'alcool n'était même pas consommée.

"- Tu ne bois plus ? Si c'est le cas pourquoi tu ne la ranges pas au cagibi. C'est ta marque préférée en plus.

"- J'ai juste pas eu le Temps de boire ... Faut croire que mon quotidien est si chargé que j'ai même pas le temps de prendre un verre !

"- Tu as pourtant toutes les raisons de siroter.

"- D'après toi il y a quelque chose qui devrait me rendre dépressif ?

"- Oui ... et j'aurais préféré que tu te soulages avec un verre devant moi, que de le faire quand je suis pas là. Tu sais que je fais toujours la vaisselle alors pourquoi me le cacher ?

"- Tss ... Tu t'inquiètes trop pour moi ... Je sais que ce que j'ai à faire ..." Ses doigts tournaient la cuillère dans sa tasse,alors qu'une douce main vînt entourer son poignet.

"- Je sais ce qu'on a à faire ... Vergil est aussi mon péché tu sais .." Il était vrai que sa compagne ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa vie aux côtés de son Jumeau. De toutes façons Dante aurait été jaloux des deux, d'avoir partagé des moments qui pouvaient être meilleurs que ceux qu'il avait passés en leur compagnie respective.

"- A chaque fois que tu es aussi tendre, tu as l'habitude de pleurer ... Je ne veux pas voir la moindre larme sur ton visage ..." Le chasseur serra la menotte par la sienne plus large, fixant les prunelles bleutés de son affidée. Il ne l'avait vu pleuré que deux fois : Sur l'île Mallet, et à leur première séparation. La deuxième expérience fut le résultat d'une incompatibilité handicapante, et surtout de la jalousie par rapport à une de ses aventures avec Lady. Bien après les deux femmes s'expliquèrent et apprirent à s'apprécier, mais la blessure la brûlait par période. D'ailleurs elle cacha sa bouche un moment, en repensant douloureusement à son frère jumeau :

"- Il y a certaines choses que je dois te dire ... Pour ne pas avoir le moindre regret. Plonger dans ses réminiscence est un passage obligatoire, pour absoudre les remords. Je ne t'avais jamais parlé de ma relation avec Vergil, mais je dois le faire absolument ... et je n'aurais plus de choses à cacher. Tu m'as laissé le choix de m'exprimer la dessus .. aujourd'hui je décide de mettre au clair ce que lui et moi nous avons vécu ensemble." La dernière phrase pinça le coeur de l'Argentin, qui ravala sa salive rageusement pour l'écouter avec soin.

"- Mais avant .. Je dois t'expliquer .. quelque chose, tout te dire .." Les confessions intimes débutaient n'importe quand, une fois que les Ombres se réunissaient pour tirer les leçons du passé.

**)¤( Cristallisation des Ménechmes )¤(**

Autrefois à Fortuna logeait le Grand Démon Sparda, qui se rebella contre ses congénères car épris de l'Humanité. Face à son courage et à sa détermination sans faille, le Grand héros enferma les démons dans leur Monde pour ne plus jamais, que le malin ne vienne mettre en péril la Race Humaine. Saluée par les faibles et les opprimés, ils érigèrent ce personnage atypique au rang de Dieu, pour le prier chaque jour. Deux mille ans plus tard, le bellâtre roucoulait paisiblement avec Eva enceinte de vigoureux jumeaux. Absolument aux anges dans sa vie de couple, l'habitant des étages Inférieurs rendait souvent visite aux plus pauvres, dirigeant aisément la ville grâce à son incontestable leadership. Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre pareil bonheur aux côtés d'une humaine, qui acceptait sa forme monstrueuse sans éprouver la moindre peur. Pour la remercier le maître des lieux se contrôlait pendant l'acte, contenant toutes ses pulsions démoniaques pour ne pas blesser Eva. Si douce, si compréhensive et ferme pour éviter tout dérapage. Femme aimante et loin d'être soumise à une quelconque volonté, elle se retira du Monde des Humains pour élever les hybrides qu'elle accoucherait bientôt.

Ses chérubins sortirent à terme, sous les yeux bienveillants de leur père qui avait organisé l'accouchement. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son épouse risquait d'en mourir, car ses petits lui compliqueraient la tâche en sortant dans leur apparence méphistophélique. Quand les contractions eurent lieu, leur père craignit de perdre sa dulcinée dans cette épreuve insurmontable. Heureusement que les Sages-femmes purent sauver sa vie, et assurer la naissance des petits. Toute la famille fut hors de danger, et la santé de ses enfants comblèrent de joie leurs parents.

Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de leur mère. Les médecins soulignèrent l'état gravissime de l'appareil génital d'Eva. L'unique solution pour diminuer la douleur, fut d'abattre son utérus et de lui donner des calmants à vie. Le Démon n'exposa ni tristesse, ni peine aux côtés de sa mie. Seulement il s'en voulait de l'avoir détruite, malgré l'impressionnante force mentale de son épouse. Ce fut avec un Amour sans fin, que la beauté s'occupa des descendants de Sparda en silence. Des câlins, gestes de tendresse allumait une flamme éternelle, qui ne s'étendrait jamais en brasier. Cumulant amants et maîtresses, le Méphisto culpabilisait pour leur mariage. Comment lutter contre ses envies sexuelles extrêmes, puisque son entichée ne les lui ferait jamais vivre. En outre ses courtisanes n'étaient point à la hauteur de ses attentes, cumulant une frustration des plus déstabilisante. Leur soirée s'écourtait de plus en plus, refroidies par la fin de leurs ébats. Dieu seul savait combien Sparda la désirait, léchant la nuque de sa promise qui le repoussait tendrement pour ne pas aller plus loin. Des manières courtoises, ponctuées en un amoncellement de chastes baisers pour se souhaiter "bonne nuit", dans le regret.

Les garçons grandissaient bien vite, deux gamins turbulents n'apaisant pas leur mère. Au lieu de les punir, la belle parvenait toujours à ses fins en douceur. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire leur père, fier de ses pousses plus grandes que la majorité des enfants de leur âge. Deux albinos, turbulents et respirant la bonne humeur au sein de leur cocon. Vergil dirigeait le duo, plus proche de son père pour qui son admiration était sans bornes. Alors que Dante se blottissait dans les seins de sa mère, préférant l'affection maternelle à la paternelle. Les deux quémandaient les caresses de leur patriarche, cajolant tendrement ses bébés.

Et ce jour-là, tout changea.

Sparda avait disparu de leur maison. Eva pour ne pas s'en convaincre, contait les voyages de leur père à ses enfants. Des histoires merveilleuses, auxquelles ses des fils croyaient. Cependant, le plus âgé se posait déjà des questions sur sa disparition. L'intuition ne les mentait pas, mais voir le minois étincelant de leur mère à l'énonciation de son mari, donnait des ailes à cette courageuse femme. Mais son état se dégradait, de plus en plus souffreteuse puisqu'elle mourrait de chagrin sur son lit. Avant de mourir, la douceâtre pour leur anniversaire offrit à ses enfants les amulettes. Chacun devait éternellement les porter, vu l'importance de ses bijoux.

"- Dante, Vergil, bon anniversaire." Du haut de leur six ans, les bambins riaient de bon coeur en partageant le gâteau à deux étages. Mais ce fut la fin de leur innocence, car leur maison fut attaqué par des démons. D'où venait les créatures démoniaques, cherchant à se débarrasser des enfants du traîtres ? Il n y avait pas une minute à perdre, la petite famille les fuit durant des jours et des jours. Ils connurent la faim, le désenchantement et les Humains qui les rejetaient à cause des Enfants. Dante se souvenait de leurs regards dédaigneux, quand leurs yeux rougeâtres croisaient ceux des inconnus. Des coups de pieds que leur mère en mauvaise santé recevaient, chassée alors qu'elle cherchait à nourrir ses tous petits. La pauvreté les soudait, continuant leur chemin pour éviter le nuage démoniaque. Elle disposait de fioles pour protéger ses enfants, mais son stock diminuait de jour en jour. Il était clair que ses enfants devaient se débrouiller sans elle, ne disposant plus d'aucune force pour garantir leur sécurité. Dans un ultime élan de protection, leur mère offrit ses dernières bouteilles d'eau bénite avant d'expirer de fatigue en les serrant avec tendresse.

Dante n'oubliait pas la douceur de son minois, vidé de toute vie sur le lit de paille. Ses mimines retirèrent le manteau de la dame, évacuant la maisonnette en compagnie de son frère. Là débuta l'Enfer.

**)¤( Sarrancolins célicoles )¤(**

Muette tout le long de son histoire, Trish fut tout de même déboussolée par toutes ses révélations. Une à une, chacune eut poignardé son cœur récalcitrant à la commisération. Alors, Dante avait connu de profondes souffrances, qui firent de lui un rebelle de la société. Mais un tout autre chapitre, bien dérisoire avait définitivement oblitéré la candeur des jumeaux. Ce genre d'épisodes, n'apportait que des traumatismes limant l'os sempiternellement. Pour ne pas craquer, ou agir d'une telle façon Trish se leva et reposa une main maternelle sur l'épaule solide du propriétaire. Il fallait l'avouer, Dante en avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. Se lâcher, confier de lourds secrets, fissurait petit à petit la carapace de Jade qui le protégeait du Monde extérieur.

« - Il est inutile d'en dire plus maintenant. On compte sur toi … » Là voilà repartie dans des mondes secrets, alors qu'une main virile empoigna son bras agile. Quelque peu intriguée par la prise d'initiative du chasseur, ou du moins de sa brusquerie, la démone fut bouche bée lorsque l'albâtre la serra dans ses bras. Un geste à la fois désespéré, brutal, inconscient tant son étreinte l'emprisonnait. Entre les griffes de l'hybride, Trish pu passer un bras chaleureux le long du cou épais. De doux murmures, quasiment soufflés grimpèrent dans ses orillons.

« - Ne prends surtout pas pitié de moi .. Trish. » Peu surprise par sa demande, ses dents avalèrent son silence pour ne pas le troubler maintenant. Aujourd'hui on endormirait l'âme de son jumeau, pour rétablir l'Ordre, devenant une mission pour la dyade. Laquelle remettrait un peu d'ordre au sein de leur vie chaotique.

Seulement, les inséparables n'aperçurent pas Nero quittant la salle de bain. Frais, réveillé, l'adolescent enjamba les marches en cherchant l'adulte des yeux. Mais l'adulte semblait s'offrir à la blondine, ce qui refréna immédiatement ses ardeurs. Bien que l'albescent n'eut pas prévu de moments tendres avec l'adulte, ses yeux envies scrutaient jalousement leur échange se passant de commentaires. Pourquoi la jalousie rongeait autant son âme ? Accroupi près d'une contremarche, les doigts enserrant nerveusement la lisse bruitèrent soudainement. Les deux se tournèrent instantanément vers la même direction, alors que Nero, fuyard retourna dans la chambre en claquant la porte. L'heure des comptes sonnait, et des explications pour cerner au mieux la relation. Il fallait parfois, poser les pieds dans le plat et savoir où se dirigeait-on. Mais, serait-on prêt à accepter les réalités de la situation, ou bien rêver comme Nero que tout pouvait changer du jour au lendemain ?

« - Il a besoin de toi … Je pense, que tu devrais te confier un peu plus. Ou sinon, jamais il n'aura confiance en la relation, en vous, et en lui. » Elle frôla son menton, épuisée par les révélations encore abasourdissantes aujourd'hui, d'une bien sybarite manière. Touché par la vénusté, le braconnier des incubes rejoignit Nero en pleine méditation, allongé sur le lit. A pas feutrés le fils de Sparda, s'assit à sa droite alors que l'autre se mit sur le côté. Encore un chassé-croisé, des tentatives de fuite s'ajoutant à des rapports complexes.

« - Tu sais gamin, ce que tu vois n'est pas ce que tu crois. » L'autre grogna, ne se décidant pas à lui répondre tant que son envie, ne se serait pas dissipé. Par rapport à Trish, son comportement irrespectueux l'embêtait quelque fois. Enfin, le bellâtre se préoccupait davantage de ses plus vipérines pensées.

« - Tu préfères te taire hein ? Mais moi je sais comment te faire parler gamin … » Il bondit subitement sur lui, et glissa ses doigts joueurs sous son T-shirt blanc. Agacé par les gamineries du plus vieux, Nero frappait plusieurs fois son crâne afin de se libérer. Quitte à le mordre, ou de donner des coups de pieds au niveau de son ventre, le beau lion ne s'avouerait nullement vaincu. Malheureusement, l'albinos se mit au-dessus de lui, plaquant les poignets emprisonnés de sa victime contre le lit. Un regard de vainqueur écrasa la moue fuyante de Nero, grinçant des dents à son énième défaite.

« - Encore gagné, tu manques de combativité Nero aujourd'hui …

« - Arrête de m'emmerder avec tes histoires. T'as qu'à la retrouver, vous êtes bien ensemble non ? » Dit-il dans un cri du cœur, avant de retomber dans un mutisme capricieux. Le fourbe pinça la douce peau entre ses doigts, les prunelles braisillantes du plaisir. Un doux gémissement s'éclipsa de la bouche juvénile, rétif aux câlins sournois du diablotin. D'ailleurs les démangeaisons du désir, empruntèrent la forme de tortillements inconscients.

« - Chut … Tu sais que lorsque tu la fermes … Tu es très mignon et en plus … » Sa langue vînt lécher discrètement son nez « -Et ça me fait des vacances … » Il avait le don d'énerver le pauvre garçon, qui hurla car sa patience atteignit ses faibles limites.

« - Tu n'as pas fini de me rabaisser ? Franchement, tu es trop con ! T'es pas obligé de me voir ! » Quand sa tête se tourna vers la droite, la main virile vînt la remettre face à la sienne, appuyant ses lippes contre les siennes durant cinq secondes. A peu de chose près, Nero aurait sauté à son cou.

« - Tu vois qu'il en faut pour te calmer ! Tu progresses, c'est bien gamin … » Las des provocations du métis, l'opalescent agrippa les parties génitales du fils d'Eva, se mordant sensuellement la bouche.

« - Je peux au moins te faire jouir … Et dans ce domaine, j'estime être à ma place … » La fermeture éclair glissa, des mains chercheuses parvinrent à dégager le membre toujours aussi éblouissant.

« - Si tu comptes me faire une pipe dans cette position, je dis chapeau.

« - On a qu'à se mettre en soixante-neuf alors ! » Proposa Nero à la manière d'un galopin, en tirant la verge exceptionnelle, coincée dans ses phalanges. Plutôt joueur, le frère de Vergil se coucha pour laisser l'Adonis se placer au-dessus de lui. En tête-bêche, l'adulte siffla à la vue d'une paire de fesses aussi bien moulées un jean.

« - Whouah ! Belle vue ! Je devrais te donner des fessées plus souvent. Puis je sais que tu en aurais envie hein ? » En guise de réponse, un souffle chaud tendit plus durement l'énorme lance entre ses mains, placé au-dessus de sa hampe. Quelques poils pubiens sortaient du lot, tandis que sa langue ravissait le goût acre de son sexe. Au lieu de tenir compte des fausses plaintes, et des tapes féroces au niveau de son fessier, les dents de Nero se plantaient sensuellement sur le gland suintant de sperme. Malgré l'abondance des gouttes, l'éphèbe ne s'impatientait guère, crachant abondamment pendant sa masturbation.

"- Otch, Où tu as appris tout çà ? Les vidéos pornos ?" L'autre dandina du cul, tandis que sa langue léchait les lignes de sa colonne de chair, aussi dure que du marbre."- Tu parles trop Dante, tu n'en profites pas assez ..." Les yeux rougeoyants admiraient sa formidable constitution, mordant fémininement les veines visibles. Pour ce, l'épéiste pencha le muscle pour le laper vulgairement. Entre temps, Dante relâchait la pression en riant, heureux de la préparation.

"- Putain gamin ... Tu es vraiment un pro de la fella' !" Aucun nuage ne venait ternir ces beaux moments à l'horizon, entendant les bruits de succion le long de son pénis."- Tu suces divinement bien ... Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Dante pressait les deux orbes de chair, la mine inquiète quant à la prise de décision de Nero, cueillant une de ses bourses au lieu de suçoter son fourreau "- Transforme-toi en démon ... Si tu l'es vraiment ... Et je continuerais mes actes." Il se pourrait que Nero ait besoin de sensations fortes, plutôt que de douceur. Les sourcils froncés, Dante repoussa le gamin qui tomba sur le front.

"- Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ce genre de baise. Je te signale qu'en démon, ce qu'on fait n'a rien à voir avec tes attentions de petite fille." Vexé par ses propos, Nero eut le coeur gros au rejet du belliciste "- Tu préfères ne pas me prendre quand j'en ai envie. Je peux supporter ton côté démon ... Toutes les douleurs du Monde maintenant. Et, toi tu brises tout ..." Au moment même où le petiot se dégageait des draps, le plus âgé l'attrapa par les poignets.

"- Je connais tes limites, plus que tu ne penses les envisager. Alors écoute tes aînés, au lieu de jouer avec le feu ..." L'ami oublié de Kyrie, retira de nouveau son bras la colère dans les iris. "- Je ne pense te croire, vu toutes les plaies que tu m'as fait et me fais subir ! Est-ce qu'un jour !" Là, le garçon se leva en poussant l'incube contre le mur. "-Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas enfin faire ce que je veux ! J'en ai marre d'obéir, de tous vous obéir !" Annonça le garçon, les larmes à cause du mal s'acharnant contre lui. Contrairement à ses prévisions, le porteur du devil bringer n'imaginait même pas avoir touché Dante. Seules ses mains froissaient les vêtements du fils, de l'ancien Seigneur de Fortuna. Vergil, autrefois lui avait craché toutes ses vérités au visage. Et le jour où son frère s'était sacrifié, les yeux rouges de l'enfant avaient supplié Dante de ne pas l'abandonner. Pas comme sa mère, pas comme son père. Mais pour ses protéger, les mimines s'étaient défendues des bras bambins qui voulaient l'entraîner dans sa chute. _Il ne lui avait pas porté secours, l'avait laissé tomber entre les griffes des pervers._

"- Silence." D'étranges voix affluaient dans la tête de Dante, agressant sans vergogne son esprit ô combien malmené. Solides, ses doigts emprisonnèrent le gosier de l'oisillon. Il l'avait cherché, et allait de ce pas le trouver. "- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ... Mais je vois que tu as tant envie que je te prenne ..." Quel air étrange, à la fois terrifiant et sensuel soutenait ses yeux pernicieux. Le métissé fracassa violemment le crâne du belligérant sur le carrelage, Nero se retrouvant dans l'incapacité temporaire de se défendre. Mis à genoux, le chérubin hagard ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait. Pour Dante, tout paraissait aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Puisque son partenaire souhaitait le voir en démon, alors son voeu chéri serait exaucé. Concentrant sa puissance, le chasseur se transforma en démon. Une peau rouge, cuirassée serpentait les zones verdâtres tapissant la chair de ses muscles puissants. D'immenses cornes soulignaient son appartenance au genre démoniaque, ainsi que les griffes longues et plus coupantes que n'importe quelle lame. Nu, ses ailes repliées lui conféraient un air plus que monstrueux, ses yeux luisants effrayant l'enfant pris au piège. Dante ne perdait pas son contrôle aussi facilement mais la voix de Vergil, ses cris de terreurs d'enfant chahutaient en son fort intérieur. Non, l'albâtre ne pourrait jamais de lui même agir de cette façon. Quelqu'un le contrôlait, mais qui ? Impossible, celui qui possédait Yamato serait parvenu à manipuler son sang ? La vue trouble, le garçon essaya de se lever mais en vain. Que la pente sous ses pieds, semblait glissante, rendant même impossible tout déplacement correct. A quatre pattes au-dessus du parquet, Nero fut délogé de sa position pour que se retrouver à genoux, devant le corps démoniaque plus qu'imposant. Une excroissance s 'étendit, créant de ce fait une turgescence démonique, aboutissant à une verge dans toute la démesure du terme. Apeuré, le paladin trémulait en ressentant la peur à son paroxysme.

"- Ouvre la bouche." La voix rocailleuse attendait son obéissance, Nero tremblotant en ouvrant difficilement la bouche. Jamais ses joues ne pourraient contenir un tel membre, gigantesque aussi bien en largeur qu'en longueur. De belles larmes roulaient sur ses pommettes, se rendant compte de sa propre bêtise.

_Derrière les battants du placard, se cachait un petit enfant apeuré. Mains au-dessus du crâne, les yeux terrorisés, Dante apercevait les derniers bouts de vêtements cachant le corps enfantin du supplicié. L'autre se débattait, pour échapper aux mains perverses le paralysant. Des cris, des pleurs, et protestations suspendus dans la chambre sale excitaient les agresseurs. Un déboutonna vite son pantalon, la bave dégoulinant sur le menton pour profiter des bienfaits du bambin. D'ailleurs les autres agresseurs, pinçaient la peau blanche et douce de leur charmante victime. En larmes, Vergil serra les dents lorsque le gland chatouillait sa dentition démonique, priant les dieux pour qu'aucun monstre ne s'attaque à son semblable. Après tout, le destin l'avait choisi pour endurer les pires sévices. _

Trish avait bel et bien senti l'aura funeste s'éveiller dans la chambre d'ami, ce qui la fit sourciller de façon inquiétante. Quand elle voulut monter pour savoir ce qui s'y tramait, la belle fut repoussée par un champ magnétique pour le moins impénétrable. Qu'est-ce que Dante faisait ? Était-il devenu fou au point de perdre ses propres repères ? Lady déduisit qu'un rite étrange semblait se perpétuer, et réfléchit à une solution pour briser le champ de force. De l'autre côté, Dante mit millimètre par millimètre la grosseur, ce qui endolorit ouvertement les mâchoires du pauvre jeunet. Humilié au possible, les doigts du garçon se posèrent sur les cuisses animales en absorbant contre son gré l'énorme appendice. Petit à petit, la gorge de l'albâtre se resserrait jusqu'au manque d'air. Les gencives semblaient pressées au maximum, tandis que le bout de viande étouffait sa tranchée inexpérimentée. Le pauvre saignait au niveau de la respiration, larmoyant pour demander pratiquement la pitié. Dante avec un sourire cruel, se mit à bouger activement dans sa gorge pour le pénétrer rudement. Il n y avait rien de doux, juste de la rudesse en criblant sa pomme d'Adam de coups de reins. La langue ne parvînt pas à jouer, se nouant maladroitement en cherchant un peu d'air.

_Les tétons furent tirés cruellement, tordus même par sadisme. S'attaquer à un enfant, amplifiait leur domination naturelle sur le jeune démon violé. Entre ses cuisses coulait le fruit de sa vessie, en même qu'un membre sale prenant d'assaut la bouche de l'opprimé. Effaré, Dante pleurait en silence, les yeux rougies par la douleur. Assister au pire des outrages, et être incapable de se défendre. Voilà ce que Vergil lui faisait revivre par la passé, prenant son contrôle pour ne pas que l'autre voit en face toutes ces frustrations. Suçant contre son gré, les menottes du démon masturbait deux autres appendices imposant, avant de sentir deux grandes extrémités se frotter à son anus. La panique reprit le dessus, hurlant sa terreur tout en pleurant la maudite fin qui l'attendait. Malheureusement les adultes n'eurent aucune patience, même pas de la pitié à son égard._

Emporté par une furie innommable, le fils de Sparda achevait la gorge du pauvre jeune homme. Sa tête bougeait au rythme de ses reins, écrasant sa pomme d'Adam jusqu'à jouir en lui. Ce ne fut pas une marée. Non, loin d'être une vague déferlante, lorsque sa tête maintenue par les griffes se calaient contre sa hampe. Tellement même qu'une flaque de sperme couvrit toute la joue, alors que l'autre avalait comme un désespéré pour ne pas mourir étouffé. Fier de ses actes, le démon ôta la bouche de la base de son sexe pour asperger indécemment le minois pâlot de Nero tournant de l'oeil. Le sperme, mélangé à de la salive ruisselait au niveau de la commissure de ses lèvres, les yeux révulsés par autant de sauvagerie. Mais son supplice ne terminait pas encore, puisque le vénéneux déchira son pantalon, levant une jambe en le maintenant assis. Sadiquement son gland se frictionnait contre son entrée, excessivement étroite pour son pénis enflé. Vergil réussit à le contrôler, à lui faire payer l'abandon en détruisant encore tout ce qui se mettait en travers de sa route.

« - Dante ! Dante arrête ! Reprends tes esprits ! » Même si l'hybride entendait les cris désespérés de Trish, cherchant une solution pour sortir Nero de ce pétrin. Existait-il des incantations assez puissantes, pour canaliser l'énergie de son jumeau ? Aucune à son sens, ce qui déforma les traits de son visage. Pendant ce temps, Lady récitait une arcane, que sa mère lui avait enseigné il y a fort longtemps.

Dante ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quelque chose semblait avoir pris son contrôle, manipuler son corps ! Qui, à part Vergil avait cette capacité ? Son frère l'aurait-il délibérément utilisé, pour malmener le garçonnet traumatisé par tous ses viols ? L'effroi, non la terreur provoquait des tremblements sur tout son corps. Nero croyait revenir dans le passé, lorsqu'Agnus s'emparait de lui. Un cauchemar sorti d'outre-tombe, devenait progressivement réalité. Le fils du légendaire Sparda, n'avait pas à le violer. Ses yeux déformés par l'épouvante, dilacéraient le cœur du démon. Pourquoi Vergil s'en prenait autant à lui … aux prémices de son bonheur ? Allait-il continuer de lui pourrir sa vie misérable ? L'immense gland faillit plonger dans l'adolescent, priant que cette torture ne cesse.

**« - Dante .. Tu es faible. » **L'ancien possesseur de Yamato mit fin à son emprise, le sort se brisant instantanément. Dante n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'un halo aveuglant colmata ses prunelles de démon. Elle venait directement du paladin, qui suite à sa coruscation disparut, laissant des plumes ébènes signalant son évasion. Comme le plafond était percé, l'hybride déduisit que le gamin s'était envolé … Mais où ? Trish monta les escaliers quand le sort se rompit, et découvrit l'absence de Nero. La blonde n'avait pas le temps de poser des questions, ou de faire une scène de ménage devant Lady. Mieux valait aller à l'essentiel, et ne pas céder bêtement à la panique.

« - Du beau boulot, tu peux être fier de toi. Nero avait confiance en toi, et voilà que tu as tout fichu en l'air. Passons alors au plan B … » La belle se retînt de le gifler, empruntant un air calme mais aussi dur qu'un iceberg. A chaque fois que les deux hommes se croisaient, une catastrophe se produisait. Elle en avait marre, et ne le cachait point. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le masque de Dante, qui prendrait les choses en main plus tôt que prévu. Il en valait de son honneur, et aussi de Vergil …

« - Usez le doppleganger contre moi … Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là » Trish haussa les épaules, avant de croiser les bras « - Très drôle … Mais si tu te bouges pas les fesses, je ne sais pas quelle connerie se passera encore.» La démone remit sa chevelure au bon endroit, laissant le mâle prendre la parole.

_« - _Vergil compte prendre possession du corps de Nero, en retournant près de la source de sa résurrection. C'est-ce qui me paraît de plus logique j'en suis certain. » A ce niveau, son instinct ne le trompait pas. Son jumeau, avait une obsession concernant la source de ses origines. Comment l'idolâtrie a pu le conduire bien bas.

« - Il se pourrait que ton frère, l'ait contaminé non loin de fortuna. C'est dans un village détruit par le temps, il y a cinq ans à peine … Tu penses que tu y seras à l'heure ?

« - En avance, on parie ? » Dit-il, un sourcil relevé. Trish lui tourna le dos, pour sortir de la pièce remplie de plumes.

« - Je n'ai jamais aimé les plumes, c'est d'un mauvais goût …

« - Au moins le gamin sait voler ….

« - Je te rejoins après … »

**)¤( Aubade des Démiurges )¤(**

« - Il a pas pu, Il a pas pu, Il a pas pu, Il a pas pu me détruire … Non …. Non …. »

Recroquevillé dans la maisonnée délabrée, dans laquelle ses plus heureux souvenirs s'étaient créés. Maintenant tous les souvenirs avaient le goût sirupeux des réminiscences, amer. Dans une position fœtale, l'hybride nue se laissait entourer par des ailes d'un blanc pur. Lui-même n'expliquait pas leur couleur, entouré par leur nitescence agréable. Plus personne ne l'approcherait, personne ne le blesserait de nouveau. Il avait tout donné à Dante, et ce dernier avait tenté de le violer.

« - Dante … Pourquoi … Pourquoi cherches-tu à prendre plus que ce que je te donne déjà. Je ne peux pas donner plus que moi, impossible … » De suite, les tortures d'Agnus l'empêchèrent de réfléchir calmement. La peur le paralysait, dressait des barrières pour que plus jamais, on ne s'attaque à lui.

**« - Tu devrais savoir que Dante piétine les barrières d'autrui. Pour l'avoir tout entier car il est capable de se mettre aussi à nu pour la personne qu'il aime. » **Un hologramme de Vergil se forma, se penchant au-dessus de l'Ange déchu, apeuré.

« - Mais vous êtes la voix que j'ai entendue … il y a quelque temps non ? » Une question à laquelle se rattachait une réponse évidente.

**« - Je ne suis pas une voix. » **Nero baissa la tête honteux, en regardant ses poings irisés par le sang. Il était à présent loin de Dante, et ne serait plus maltraité par l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Jusqu'à présent …

« - Je … Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me suis. Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu as toujours été là … Là, mais quelque part. » Le jumeau de Dante le regardait froidement, comme si aucune sensation ne perturbait ses prunelles pers.

**« - Il y a quatre ans … Mon âme s'est réfugiée dans ton corps. Tu avais le sang de mon père, le sang de Sparda qui coulait dans tes veines. Je l'ai senti, et ai attendu le bon moment pour être en toi. Et c'est à ce moment que ton pouvoir s'est déclenché … Tu as tué tout ce qui se trouvait sur ton chemin, ceux qui t'ont chaleureusement recueilli … » **Il disait strictement, la vérité que se cachait Nero, se mentant à lui-même. Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute, si les capacités démoniaques avaient dégénéré ce jour-là. A cette époque, le bras céruléen n'existait pas … mais se forma en dessous des sangs innocents. Pourtant … Nero n'y croyait pas ….

« - Je sais que .. Ils sont morts par ma faute … j'ai tué mes parents … »

**« - Ils t'ont adopté. Tu n'étais pas des leurs, car ta famille t'a éloigné des démons du Monde Inférieur, qui cherchaient à te rallier à leur cause. Et je sais, que Père t'a confié à cette famille. Tu as certainement eu un lavage de cerveau très tôt … Tu avais à peine dix ans, quand on a intégré de nouveaux souvenirs pour que tu ne souffres pas de la perte des tiens. Seulement Dante et moi, nous avions conservé toute notre mémoire. Intacte. » **En quelque sorte Nero était leur frère, car le même sang vibrait dans leurs veines.

**« - Tout ceci appartient au passé maintenant. Et tu ne retrouveras plus jamais leur âme, car elles ont été absorbées par ton bras. » **Il pointa son appendice démonique, cachée immédiatement par l'adolescent. Alors le lilial était aussi un assassin, détruisant tout sur son passage.

**« - Tu me rappelles vraiment Dante … Vous vous faites passer pour des rebelles, alors que vous avez plus besoin d'Amour que les Humains eux-mêmes. Et pourtant vous détruisez tout … » **Il ferma un moment ses paupières, avant de les ouvrir lentement. **« - Ton âme est en train de s'endormir Nero … Tu as donc fait ton choix à ce que je vois. »** Nero coinça sa tête entre ses cuisses, se laissant encore protéger par les plumes blanchâtres. Il ne lui restait que cette solution, pour ne pas jamais blesser, et être aussi blesser. Son âme allait s'endormir, afin de supprimer toute douleur.

« - Kyrie a souffert de mon indécision. Il est normal que je suis puni pour le mal que j'ai commis tout au long de mon existence, en te laissant prendre mon cœur. Mais … est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur? » Son honneur n'avait plus de valeur, aucune à ses yeux d'adolescent. A peine seize, et déjà le destin d'un Homme à porter sur ses épaules.

« - Est-ce que vous pourrez ne pas faire du mal à Kyrie, Lady et Trish ? Elles ont toutes été superbes avec moi. »Vergil souleva son minois, pour le poser entre ses doigts. Son regard ne trahissait rien, même pas de la tendresse. Juste du vide, éternellement.

**« - Je ne suis pas un Ange. »**

Dante n'eut aucun mal à trouver la maison en ruines, et s'en approcha en restant sur ses gardes. Vergil aurait certainement eu le temps, d'arriver à ses moyens. Pourtant, rien à l'horizon ne pouvait lui donner des précisions sur la fusion entre Nero et Vergil. Pas un chat ne vagabondait dans les herbes, le chasseur fronçant ses traits en voyant la porte ouverte. Il rangea son arme, et entra donc dans l'habitat abandonné depuis des années. Des ailes lui faisaient face, tandis que des plumes tombaient sur le sol. Et cette aura, similaire à la sienne ne le tromperait pas.

« - Comme mise en scène Vergil, c'est pourri. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même.

**« - Nous ne sommes pas dans une pièce de théâtre Dante. Mais nous jouons la réalité … » **Son jumeau se montra, avec les nouveaux attirails que Nero lui avait donné. Yamato à la main, il pointa son katana vers la gorge de son frère.

**« - Je dois dire, que cela fait longtemps … Qu'on ne s'était pas provoqués en duel. Depuis ma chute … Sache que je compte prendre ma revanche … » **Dante sortit Rébellion, un sourire gagnant aux lèvres.

« - Je suis là pour récupérer quelque chose …

**« - Toi avec tes joujous ... Tu ne changeras donc jamais vieux frère."**

« - Si tu n'as pas que de la gueule Verg', alors arrête-moi si tu peux … » Ultime conclusion, prenant une position de combat en narguant son frère. Le sang de Sparda brûlait dans leurs veines, prêt à jaillir lorsque leurs fers se croiseraient.

****

Notes : Ce chapitre est découpé en deux, à cause de sa longueur. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, la fin de la première partie du Mausolée de la Raison approche !


	9. Komm Susser Todd 2

Dantesque …

Même la maisonnée ne suffit pas à contenir leurs puissances, détruite par le choc de leurs fers. Parquais, les planches et vitres brisées éclatèrent en mille particules, dans un tourbillon noirâtre. Aucun combattant ne cèderait la victoire à l'autre, tous deux fermement décidés à remporter la victoire. Les bruits de leurs épées et les multiples explosions, alarmaient les habitants de Fortuna. Que se passait-il dans la vallée bordant la ville ? Kyrie protectrice, somma les enfants de se murer, dans les cachettes prévues à cet effet. Étrangement, son collier scintillait durant l'affrontement, ne comprenant pas ce message délivré par Nero qu'elle avait oublié.

Les deux fils de Sparda atterrirent sur l'herbe fraîche, maintenant leurs positions défensives. Il fallait dire que les ailes noires de Vergil l'avantageaient, lui permettant de tenir dans les airs plus longtemps. Un beau sourire se dessina sur les lippes de Dante, lequel essuya la petite blessure longeant sa joue droite. Son jumeau fit le même mouvement, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre reflet. Cette sale impression agaça le chasseur de démons, pointant de nouveau sa plommée vers le cou de son jumeau.

« - Tu vas continuer à m'imiter ? Je croyais que tu ne cherchais qu'à copier Père, en vain … » Cette insulte passa en travers de la gorge du plus Froid, renforçant le pouvoir de Yamato suite à l'impudence de son ennemi.

**« - Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas … Et parler de Père au Passé, est purement absurde. »** Cela fit hausser un sourcil à Dante, tenant fermement Rébellion entre ses mains.

« - Père est mort ! Arrête de délirer !

**« - Il m'a pourtant chargé de te donner un message, lorsqu'il finit mon entraînement. Tu te souviens quand je suis parti … Il m'a demandé de le suivre avant de me laisser … comme toi. »**

Et sans prévenir, l'hybride rua son frère de coups, difficilement parés par le chasseur. Dante ne saisissait pas le sens de ses paroles, voulant récupérer Nero parasité par Vergil. Quelle était encore cette histoire ? Sparda ne serait jamais mort, et ne logerait peut-être pas dans le Monde Inférieur. Pensant à ramener l'adolescent, voilà qu'on lui annonçait une terrible nouvelle. Repoussant l'assaut de son jumeau par un champ de Force puissant, le braconnier changea instantanément de positions.

« - Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le au lieu de m'affronter.

**« - Tu crois que je vais te le dire ? Tu es obligé de me tuer, car j'absorbe lentement l'âme du gamin … A mon sens, tu n'es pas de taille à le récupérer, car tu détruis tout ce que tu touches … »** Ils échangèrent le fer plusieurs fois de suite, se coupant à cause des impacts. L'air qu'arbora Dante devînt plus sombre, moins apte à la discussion. Dire que durant toutes ses années, il s'était posé des questions sur son géniteur. D'après les discours de sa mère, ce chevalier Noir qui servait Mundus, n'hésita pas à se retourner contre lui par Amour pour l'humanité. Pourtant il les avait abandonné, mais Dante ne l'avait jamais haï. Une bonne raison justifiait ce départ, au moment même où sa mère eut le plus besoin de lui.

« - Ne me force pas à réellement te tuer Vergil … » La menace tremblait dans sa voix, ainsi que le désir d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Son intention n'avait jamais été d'éliminer son Ménechme … bien au contraire. Choisir entre Nero et son sang … ce choix trop douloureux, devait se faire. Un dilemme des plus horribles, le ravageait sans rien en montrer.

« - Nero ! NERO ! Gamin réveille-toi ! Nero ! » Une tentative désespérée de le faire sortir de sa coquille, de réussir à le libérer de cette terrible prison qu'était son propre cœur. Cela ne plus guère à Vergil, affrontant son frère ne lâchant pas le morceau.

« - NERO ! Putain réveille-toi ! Nero !!! »

***

De nombreuses déflagrations déchiraient le ciel, alertant les pauvres natifs de Fortuna. Kyrie voulut en avoir le cœur net, allant jusqu'à repousser même la personne qui partageait sa vie actuellement. Son bijou brillait plus violemment, d'un éclat argenté qui n'était pas du tout normal. La demoiselle courut vers les limites de la ville, sans s'engouffrer évidemment dans la zone de combat. Ses vêtements volaient au vent, ainsi que la chevelure dont elle était dotée. Entourée par Lady et Trish en même temps, la belette fut surprise de les voir sans les avoir sentie. Trois femmes au destin lié, assistait à cet affrontement sublime.

« - Mais .. Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la sœur de Credo, à la blonde lui répondant doucement.

« - Kyrie … Notre nom n'a pas d'importance, mais nous avons besoin de toi … » Sur ses mots, la joaillerie étincela plus vivement, retenue par la main frêle de la chanteuse. Que faire, quand on suivait impuissante une violence aussi inouïe ?

« - Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir … expliquez-vous ? » On lisait la panique dans sa voix mélodieuse, happée par le désir de s'enfuir les jambes à son cou. Pour la rassurer, Lady s'exprima très doucement.

« - Serre ce bijou … Il le faut … » Kyrie piégée s'exécuta, plongeant son esprit pour fouiller le passé de l'objet. Un monde flou lui apparut, quelque chose d'irréelle l'assaillant. Reprenant son calme, l'adolescente eut un léger flash … Nero et elle s'entrelaçait devant la statue du « Sauveur », contrôlé par l'hypocrite Sanctus.

« - Je …Je ne … » Les barrières de son esprit se mirent à vaciller. Elle se souvînt de ses sourires espiègles, de la présence du commandant des Armées sacrées, et du parfum de son ancien aimé. Tant d'éléments s'ajoutèrent, provoquant d'affreuses céphalées l'agenouillant. Une douleur immonde comprimait son cœur, des larmes sauvages coulant alors qu'elle secouait sa tête.

« - Non … Arrêtez … cela ne peut pas être possible … Ha … NERO !!! » Hurla-t-elle de tout son cœur, les deux autres femmes restant de marbre. Mais au fond, la scène les touchait plus profondément que ce que leur masque impassible n'exposait. La malheureuse couvrit son visage entre ses mains, sanglotant en récupérant l'entièreté de sa mémoire. Elle avait abandonné Nero, ne l'avait pas compris alors qu'il en avait justement besoin. Se relevant, la courageuse pucelle serra le bijou en son sein.

« - Je vais devoir y aller, Nero a besoin de moi …

« - Pas sans protection. » Interrompit Trish, Lady se contentant d'acquiescer sa démarche. « - Nous t'amènerons le plus prêt pour que tu entames le dialogue mental avec Nero. Le reste, Dante doit le faire … »

***

Leurs vêtements étaient pratiquement en lambeaux, Dante restant essentiellement torse nu à l'instar de son frère. Ils avaient les mêmes idées simultanément, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien leurs stratégies respectives. Nero semblait se renfermer plus, refusant le moindre appel de l'hybride. Plus le temps passait, plus son âme se détruisait pour laisser celle de Vergil la dominer. Les genoux repliés et la tête penchée, le propriétaire du Devil May Cry cracha du sang sur l'herbe sale. D'après ses calculs, il n y avait plus qu'une seule solution.

« - T'es vraiment une teigne Verg … ! Mais je suppose que tu dois finir vite ce combat … Quand bien même ton âme domine ce corps, vous n'êtes pas complémentaire. La peau rejette, et je ne pense pas que ton processus de régénération aidera. En plus ce crétin de gamin risque de se faire bouffer …amusante situation non ? » Vergil retira le sang superficiel de la lame, aussi glacial que son ton.

**« - Il suffit que je me débarrasse de toi … Et que je retourne auprès de père. Lui seul de toutes les façons a su m'aimer complètement … et dans tous les sens de ce terme.**

« - Tu es complètement fou, Père a toujours aimé Mère. Il ne pouvait pas te rendre ce sentiment …

**« - Jaloux de ne pas avoir bénéficié de ses attentions ? De ses regards tendres ? Ou bien de ses mains sibyllines électrisant une peau de porcelaine. Personne d'autre que moi, n'a pas le faire jouir.**

« - Je pensais que tu étais déjà malade, mais là tu es sérieusement atteint …

**« - Voudrais-tu que je te rappelle, les jours où tu t'es prostitué devant mes yeux pour réparer tes péchés ?**

« - Arrête de vivre dans le passé … Ça saoule … » Brève conclusion avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur lui, prenant l'avantage par des techniques pour le moins puissantes. Les deux s'affrontaient à la loyale, ne supportant pas l'idée de défaite. Des éclairs naissaient à chaque impact, provoquant des explosions de plus en plus dangereuses jusqu'à ce que les deux foncent l'un sur l'autre.

On n'entendit même pas le coup sortir, les deux se mettant à deux mètres de l'autre. Vergil fut le premier à bouger, sa côte droite ayant été fendue par Dante. Alors que l'autre eut les jambes flageolantes, ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids.

« - Nero … » Les yeux transparents semblèrent s'éteindre, disparaissant dans la brume de ses persiennes blanchâtres. Dire que cette arcane était évitable, mais le jumeau de Vergil choisit de ne pas le faire. Si sa mort ou un état similaire pouvait ramener Nero, Dante n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se sacrifier. Non loin de là, les femmes guidèrent Kyrie pour qu'elle puisse voyager au cœur de l'âme de Nero, protégé par un sort puissant.

_I know, I know I've let you down _

_I've been a fool to myself _

_I thought I could live for no one else _

_But not through all the hurt and pain _

_It's time for me to respect _

_the ones you love mean more than anything _

***

A l'intérieur de Vergil s'isolait Nero, cachant sa tête à l'aide de ses mains pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. Il avait assisté au combat, à la chute de Dante mais refusait de le croire. Pourquoi est-ce que l'autre acceptait de perdre sa vie ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, surtout après ce que l'adulte lui avait fait subir. Pourquoi est-ce que Dante le torturait autant ? Et le faisait autant culpabiliser ? Il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de le serrer en lui jurant de l'avoir pardonner. A cause de lui, celui qu'il aimait allait perdre la vie. Dans sa lâcheté, le tourmenté se recroquevilla sur lui-même, répétant inlassablement au cœur de sa coquille.

« - Non … Kyrie … Kyrie … C'est de ma faute … Kyrie ….

« - Nero … » Cette voix si familière, tel un chant faisant chavirer tout cœur l'apaisa immédiatement. La brebis égarée regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la personne qui l'avait si gentiment appelée. Quelqu'un essayait de venir dans son esprit, de le joindre.

« - Kyrie ? C'est .. » Deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, l'aveuglant en cet instant. L'odeur lui rappelait des souvenirs si heureux, que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « - Toi ? »

« - Je suis dans ton esprit … mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi … Mais … je suis heureuse de me souvenir de toi maintenant … » Le corps nu de la demoiselle se colla à son dos, l'Ange déchu agrippant les bras de la superbe rousse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, la quitter, prêt à dormir à ses côtés pour réparer tous ses péchés. Leurs corps nus se collaient parfaitement, Nero ne la voyant pas mais le souhaitait tellement.

« - Tu t'es laissé dévorer par tes peurs, et tes peurs sont représentées par le démon qui te contrôle. Tu crains d'être impuissant, de te retrouver piéger en sentant ta liberté menacée. Mais au fond tu voudrais être avec la personne que tu aimes, toute défense dehors car tu sais que tu ne peux pas vivre seul. Et cela t'a aveuglé, au point de m'avoir choisi la première car tu savais que je ne te blesserais jamais. Seulement, ton cœur ne battait pas avec le mien … » Elle glissa ses mains sur son cou, la voix triste en concluant cela.

« - Je me suis trompé Kyrie … Je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face et je t'ai fais souffrir alors que tu m'avais tout donné. Je ne pouvais me pardonner à moi-même, et poursuivre la quête d'un autre bonheur en sachant que je t'ai fait mal au cœur. » Dit-il entre deux sanglots, se détestant de sa propre pusillanimité. Aujourd'hui elle l'aidait de nouveau, à s'accepter tel qu'il était pour aller de l'avant.

« - Mes sentiments se sont faits empiétés par ma fierté mal placée. Au lieu de justement te secourir, j'ai pensé uniquement à moi. Maintenant je ne commettrais plus jamais la même erreur … » Elle tourna le bel Ange vers elle, posant chacune de ses mains sur ses tempes souriantes.

« - Je te pardonne Nero … Et pardonne à Dante comme je t'ai aussi pardonné … Ne pense plus que tu es sale, impropre et que tu mérites ce qui t'arrive. Va le rejoindre car il est celui que tu aimes … » Kyrie se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa délicatement ses lèvres avant de commencer à se dissiper.

« - Je te le promets Kyrie …

« - Je te fais confiance .. Tout ira bien … »

***

A la fin de son apparition, Nero tomba de nouveau sur les genoux en pleurant chaudes larmes. Dante s'était volontairement mis en danger pour le sauver, prenant des risques inconsidérés pour ce garçon. Par Amour ? Étrangement, son cœur frémit à ce mot, se disant qu'il devait y avoir un peu de cela pour voir sa vie autant menacée. Vergil fit quelque pas vers, pointant son katana pour l'embrocher une deuxième fois, avant de sentir paralysé. Nero essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, luttant avec le jumeau du chasseur de démons. Le combat était terrible, puisque les deux entités mâles se livraient un combat sans merci. Dante en profita pour se mettre un genou au sol, sifflant difficilement entre ses dents.

« - Lady ! Viens ! » La brune s'envola en sa direction, commençant à réciter d'anciennes formules pour chasser l'esprit de Vergil de ce corps. Étant donné que c'était un démon Supérieur, elle avait besoin de toute la volonté de l'ancien paladin. Sans lui, il n'était guère possible de réussir son entreprise. Des éclairs tombaient autour du cercle alchimique, alors que Vergil contre toute attente transperça un de ses bras, devenus aussitôt démoniaques. Lentement le bras absorbait l'arme, sous-entendant que Nero reprenait contrôle de son corps petit à petit … On voyait son corps se métamorphoser lentement, redevenir comme celui du jeune garçon. Trish courut vers lui, serrant par la taille Vergil en mettant sa tête contre son dos.

**« - Trish … Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé tout ceci … Mais la volonté de Père, passait avant tout …**

« - Tu es comme Dante … Vous êtes tous les deux pareils … » La Femme fatale l'enlaçait toujours, devant un Dante surpris par ce qui se passait.

**« - Tu m'as toujours aimé malgré tout ? … »** Sa silhouette s'affinait de plus en plus, devant une Trish défaite.

« - Pourquoi avoir fait cela … Il faut nous le dire avant que ton âme ne retombe dans une période de sommeil éternel .. Vergil … » Elle caressa sa joue maternellement, quelques larmes coulant par terre. Dante se traîna vers lui après avoir régénérer découvrant maintenant ce que Trish ne lui avait pas dit. Son cœur se tournait aussi vers son frère, pour qui ses sentiments étaient palpables. Aussi forts que les premiers jours.

**« - Trish … Mon père savait qu'une menace mettrait fin à l'humanité. Il comptait sur Dante pour l'annihiler, avec Nero. Il fallait absolument débloquer toutes les capacités du gamin, car sa force dans un avenir proche allait nous servir pour triompher du mal. J'ai fais tout ceci pour que Nero se réveille, quitte à m'endormir pour l'éternité dans son esprit. D'une certaine façon j'ai œuvré pour le bonheur Dante, et réussit brillamment ce dont m'avait chargé père. »** Il leva sa main qui vînt sécher une larme de la démone, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

**« - Si je t'avais tout dit dès le début, Nero ne se serait jamais révolutionné … Au final il n' y a que le résultat qui compte … Vieux frère … protège-le si tu veux honorer ma mémoire et va retrouver Père …**

« - Il serait plus fier de toi que de moi Vergil. » Déclara en toute honnêteté le métis les larmes séchées, voyant un beau sourire de Vergil qui redevînt donc Nero dans les bras de la blonde.

_Tout était fini …_

La flavescente inspira profondément, et déposa le corps de Nero au sol, près de Dante. A voir son visage, on devinait que de toutes les façons elle voyagerait. Pour combien de temps ? Suffisamment pour forcer Dante à accepter la nature de ses sentiments envers le garçon. Venant l'embrasser une dernière fois, le chasseur de démons mit du temps avant de se détacher de sa campagne. Il respectait sa décision de partir, et ne la retiendrait pas cette fois.

« - Prend soin du petit … » Une demande qui lui vînt naturellement, rejoignant les deux autres filles. Kyrie priait vraiment pour le bonheur de son ancien amoureux, et repartit chez elle le cœur léger. Après ses au revoirs, Dante ramassa le corps du jeunot pour revenir chez lui, dans son agence. Il remarqua le sourire heureux de l'adolescent, jouissant d'une sorte de bien-être méritée.

***

Le lendemain du deuil de son frère, Dante se réveilla avec quelques courbatures. Son casier d'alcool était rangé dans la cave bien loin, l'albinos ne prenant même pas le temps d'en goûter. Il ne soupçonnait même pas que Kyrie avait abandonné son petit ami, et décida de recommencer sa vie sur des bases sereines. Sur son chevet, une lettre de Lady lui imposait une mission qui avait quand même un certain coût. Derrière la porte ne se trouvait plus Trish, qui lui aurait fait un signe de tête pour l'inviter à la rejoindre. De grands changements transformeraient sa vie, le devil hunter n'ayant pas oublié les dernières paroles de son frère : Nero et lui seraient les seuls à pouvoir l'arrêter. L'albâtre torse nu avait prévu de mener l'enquête à ce sujet là, et aussi de retrouver son père qui n'était pas mort selon ses sources.

« - Pff … quand est-ce que ces problèmes vont se terminer … » A sa gauche se réveillait Nero, la mine innocente et très fatiguée malgré tout. Pour lui les mauvais rêves avaient pris fin, même si quelques questions restaient en suspens. L'origines de ses pouvoirs, son véritable passé, et envisager aussi un avenir en tant qu'amant de Dante. Seulement son avenir, se trouvait plus radieux tant que le barbu restait à ses côtés. Un visage transfiguré par un bonheur timide rehaussa ses traits, se redressant pour embrasser timidement Dante. Au lieu de le repousser, l'adulte le ramena contre lui pour approfondir leurs baisers. Basculant Nero de nouveau sur sa couche, l'adolescent l'enlaça par le cou

« - Ta daima Dante …

« - Bienvenue chez toi … » Il se remit à l'embrasser tendrement, à mendier son cou avec ses dents sur les couvertures chaudes. Leurs mains se rejoignirent, avant que leurs corps ne s'emboîtent parfaitement. C'était très doux, profondément amoureux leurs actes même s'ils ne se sont pas avoués leur amour. L'un par peur d'être fragile, et l'autre pour ne pas le faire fuir. Ils attendraient que les choses se tassent, pour enfin vivre pleinement leur relation. Se fut avec douceur que Dante bougea en Nero, appréciant ce rythme en gémissant doucement. Il avait accepté sa tendresse, sa douceur et ne s'en lassait pas du tout jusqu'à un soupir de jouissance.

« - N'oublie pas le mode devil … on ne l'a pas vraiment essayé … » Dante baisa son nez taquin, et agit comme un donneur de leçons.

« - On en rediscutera mon bébé … Pour l'instant je veux être humain à tes côtés. » Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, reflétant l'amour tout bêtement.

***

A la lisière de la lumière, s'approchait une silhouette familière. Cet homme recommença à bouger, à revivre depuis qu'un homme lui confia une importante mission : celle de sauver le Monde du chaos. Il se dirigea vers Fortuna, frappant à la porte d'une charmante maisonnée maintenue propre par Kyrie, qui vint lui ouvrir la porte. Elle fut choquée, stupéfaite de le voir …

« - Credo ? »

_A suivre …_

_***_

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je remercie tous les lecteurs, enregistrés et anonymes d'avoir lu ma fanfic. Du moins la première partie, close en attente de la deuxième.

**Archinea **: Tu as été le premier membre à commenter le mausolée de la Raison, et je te remercie en tout cas pour ta fidélité. Cela m'a été d'une grande motivation, en lisant tes commentaires sur ma fic. Merci du fond du cœur, et j'aime beaucoup ton humour !

**Ysa** : Je dois dire que tes compliments m'ont beaucoup fait rougir. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas aussi doué dans le vocabulaire, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir trouvé un très bon public qui aime mon style. En tout cas tes commentaires me sont très précieux, et merci encore !

**UkeNero** : Je suis très touchée par tes mots ! Hé oui, les scènes « lemon » seront bien plus osées et ce dès le prochain chapitre :p ! ( je suis vraiment une obsédée .. ) Au début je voulais que se soit une simple histoire, mais là … il faut dire que j'ai changé d'avis. En tout cas je continuerais.

Je ne sais pas si je ferais d'autres fics DMC, mais peut-être des one-shot sous requêtes. Quand j'aurais fini le mausolée de la Raison, vous pourriez poster des requêtes de one-shot sur DMC que je serais heureuse de faire ^^

Les lyrics en italiques sont tirés de la chanson : Komm Susser Todd

Bisous à toutes et à tous ! Merci encore !


	10. Révélation

_I will give my gifts to you  
While you're gone and watching on_

Deux semaines de félicité. Le début de leur relation s'annonçait très prometteur et moins conflictuel qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Se réveiller dans les bras du chasseur de démons rassurait l'adolescent, qui déposait de doux baisers sur son torse glabre avant de le voir s'en aller. Dur de savoir que son guerrier bien-aimé irait remplir de dangereux contrats mais il fallait bien gagner son pain. Dans l'attente de son retour Nero occupait ses journées avec quelques loisirs, dont la lecture assidue de la « Divine Comédie » . Un moment si privilégié pour le défunt Vergil, aimant s'instruire puisque la clé du savoir demandait sa continuelle recherche. Peut-être était-ce lui rendre hommage que de reproduire son passe-temps qui sait ? Dante en bon trublion le tirait de ses livres pour lui procurer un tout autre bien, plus charnel après une dure journée dans la jungle.

Le manque d'action embêtait un peu l'ancien chevalier sacré, cherchant par là une activité qui réveillerait ses instincts démoniaques. En effet le jeune loup fut l'objet de toutes les attentions de son amant quand ce dernier ne partait pas en mission. Entre temps Nero passait le plus clair de son temps sur le canapé, en train de regarder une émission débile avec un bol de pop corn à bout de bras.

Dante n'était jamais là quasiment, sans cesse occupé à trucider des monstres dans de lointaines contrées. Durant son absence le lilial volait au secours de la ville de Fortuna, zigouillant des créatures démoniaques à chaque coin de rue. Il en profitait pour rendre visite à Kyrie à l'abord de la Fontaine sacré, leur lieu de rendez-vous depuis les premiers parfums du printemps. Étrangement, sa princesse de cœur ne l'invitait pas chez elle. Enfin, libre à elle de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Dorénavant le paladin resterait un membre de la famille, aux yeux débordant d'amour de la virginale cantatrice. Ce n'était pas par dépit que la Sainte accepta la situation, mais pour le bien de tous. Le regarder d'un œil nouveau fut plus simple que jamais elle ne l'aurait espéré, mai sa timidité naturelle revenait par moment quand les prunelles du Tourmenté l'observaient.

Alors les deux discutaient de leur vie de couple, celle-ci lui annonçant que son célibat. Son vœu le plus cher était d'aider les autres, alors pourquoi ne pas devenir nonne ? A la révélation Nero rougit jusqu'aux oreilles pour lui dire, que quelque soit la nature de son choix ce dernier la soutiendrait pour toujours.

Ravie de l'entendre dire des mots si doux, la demoiselle battit des paupières telle une biche rassurée avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres. Tant d'attention firent rougir le gamin qui se plaignait régulièrement de malaises. Une fausse impression sûrement car les démons ne pouvaient pas tomber malade du fait de leur organisme différent de celui des mortels. S'éloignant à contre cœur de sa plus grande source de chaleur, l'ange déchu déploya ses ailes de cygne plus noires que le jais. Normalement les suppôts du Mal sauf Mundus n'en possédaient guère de si belles, car ces attributs étaient propres aux anges.

Ébahie devant ce spectacle Kyrie laissa sa main droite s'aventurer sur le plumage corbeau, une main posée sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

« - Elles … sont magnifiques … » Au compliment le justicier rosit la tête inclinée vers la droite, avant de se retourner pour soutenir son regard comme le ferait un enfant à sa mère. Il vint saisir l'un de ses poignets, celui qui était le plus proche de ce collier argenté entourant sa nuque opalescente. Cette scène proche du mariage entre Eva et Sparda aurait attendri n'importe quel admirateur de leur idylle.

Nero embrassa son front tout brûlant pour la remercier avant de s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Ceux qui le raccrochaient à son amant.

Il retourna dans la ville dévastée par les démons, mais n'en trouva aucun sur son chemin du retour. Trouvant cela suspect, l'albâtre sortit son épée fétiche pour voir si personne ne s'en était occupé à sa place. Si Dante avait parcouru le chemin il y aurait eu des démolitions un peu partout. Tout de même sur ses gardes, l'albâtre rentra chez son amoureux le cœur léger et referma la porte derrière lui.

Dès que Nero franchit l'entrée du bureau, un bruit métallique retentit sur le sol carrelé.

« - Credo … »

Les yeux brillant et le souffle coupé, Nero avait fait tomber sa lame sous le choc. Au lieu de se poser les questions entourant le mystère de sa résurrection, il courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, à la manière d'une pucelle heureuse de retrouver l'homme de sa vie après une longue attente.

Ne le repoussant nullement mais néanmoins surpris par la spontanéité de l'albâtre, l'homme sujet aux expériences d'Agnus tapota gentiment son dos. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que le barbu allait se montrer affectueux, bien que la mort ait profondément changer ses convictions. Sa mystérieuse résurrection serait expliquée quand le bambin reprendrait ses esprits.

« - Tu n'as plus huit ans Nero … » Souffla-t-il à son oreille à l'entente des pleurs étouffés. Grâce à lui sa famille eut la vie sauve, alors pleurer dans ses bras n'étaient pas de trop. Mais cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'insolent, qui d'habitude aurait juré comme un charretier.

« - Tu as bien changé dis donc … Allez, reprends-toi … » Nero quitta avec regrets les bras réconfortants du brun, le regardant de ses yeux turquoises. Un peu troublé le stoïque garda une mine impassible, sachant quoi lui dire malgré le peu de temps qui lui restait. Il veillait à la sécurité de sa petite sœur et la laisser seule ne l'apaisait pas.

L'albescent essuya ses larmes comme un grand garçon et reprit une mine des plus sérieuses.

« - Pourquoi t'es là ? Est-ce que t'as un lien avec Vergil ? » Credo inspira un moment et lui répondit les yeux fermés.

« - C'est compliqué. Allons près de la porte, je risque de partir à tout moment. » Nero l'y amena mais ne le laisserait pas partir si ce dernier n'éclairait pas sa lanterne.

« - Kyrie le sait n'est-ce pas ? » Une pause affirma ce propos, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à leur problème. « - Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Je n'avais pas de soucis et puis … vous êtes ma famille ! » Dante appartenait à sa meute mais c'était différent. Le frère de Kyrie se tint droit avant de le tenir au courant de la situation actuelle.

«- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Un homme m'a chargé de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dois revenir à Fortuna et quitter Dante. » Parvint-il à dire en se doutant de sa réaction.

Bouche bée Nero ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Après tout ce temps, où les deux hommes s'étaient entredéchirés pour mieux se retrouver on lui demandait de se séparer de lui. Le garçon recula, perdu dans ses pensées de devoir choisir. Pourquoi rien n'était simple ! Dante avait déjà affaire avec ses sentiments pour Trish et le désir de la revoir !

« - Je ne peux pas ! » Il ferma ses poings, crachant à la figure des propos qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé dire un jour à Credo. « - Je ne veux pas le laisser tu m'entends ! Bordel je l'aime ! » Les yeux embués de larmes, il refusait de l'abandonner. Il était déchiré, et prendre cette décision l'affectait terriblement. Nero avait besoin de Dante, s'en était devenu vital …

« - Credo je peux pas .. » Nero éclata en sanglot, vraiment aux antipodes de son caractère. L'adolescent tint son visage entre ses mains avant de s'agenouiller pour pleurer. Son aîné eut le cœur pincé en lisant le malheur le frapper mais ne changerait pas d'avis.

« - Nous avons besoin de …

« - Dégage ! Tu comprends ! Fous le camp ! Retourne sous Terre ! » Osa-t-il proférer à son égard, le blanc de l'œil injecté de sang. Credo se rapprochait de lui, imperturbable, malgré les gestes brusques de son cadet.

Quand le paladin agrippa son poignet Nero essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais n'en fit rien à cause des sensations de nausées. Rapidement confirmées lorsqu'il vomit sur le carrelage toute la nourriture de ce midi.

« - NEROOO !!! » On l'avait peut-être empoisonné ! Mais qui aurait pu le faire ! Pris de spasmes inexpliqués Nero s'évanouit au bout de dix secondes dans les bras de son mentor, après avoir jeté une de ses bagues dans la mare nauséabonde. Le nouveau chef de l'Ordre sacré le prit dans ses bras avant de sa changer en alto Angelo, avant de quitter l'agence dans la précipitation.

***

Une fois un bouquet de roses rouges en main payé à la sortie d'un métro, Dante retourna dans son bureau avec des idées en tête. On avait certainement du laisser une tonne de messages sur son répondeur, rien que pour espérer un rappel du propriétaire des lieux. Mais le fils de Sparda ne téléphonait jamais ses clients, question d'honneur sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Maintenant le chasseur de démons voulait faire une surprise à Nero. Une de celle dont ses yeux turquoises se souviendraient pour l'éternité.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée au beau milieu de la nuit, et fit une grimace à l'odeur pestilentielle dans son loyer, qui était la succursale de son agence. Qu'est-ce qui sentait aussi mauvais ? Même une pizza qui traînait depuis une semaine ne puait pas autant ! La réponse se trouva dans une flaque de vomis, où une des nombreuses bagues de son amant trempait. Prenant l'objet entre ses doigts après avoir plié ses genoux, l'argenté cilla car c'était un signe. Quelqu'un de son entourage lui adressait un message, et cette personne pourrait être Nero.

Si une de ses chères bagues traînait au sol, il devait se rendre immédiatement à Fortuna. C'était leur code au cas où le chevalier serait en danger. Serrant l'objet dans son poing le bellâtre dut se résoudre à abandonner les fleurs avant de s'envoler par la toiture non réparée. En quittant les lieux sous sa forme démoniaque par une des fenêtres ouvertes, il reçut un message sur son répondeur.

_Devil May Cry, si vous connaissez le code rappelez-moi !_

_Vous avez un nouveau message … Un message d'un numéro inconnu. Le message commencera à la fin du bip sonore. BIP !_

_Dante … Je sais que cela fait exactement deux semaines que nous nous sommes quittés. Je sais que tu me cherches, que tu veux me retrouver mais … Il faut que tu arrêtes de le faire. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais buté, tellement idiot quand tu avais une idée en tête. Je suis partie car je devais le faire, et pas que pour que tu restes à ses côtés._

_Je L'ai retrouvé Dante. Je sais que tu vas me rappeler … fais-le mais je ne reviendrais pas._

_Trish. Je t 'aime._

_BIP !_

_***_

Kyrie, nerveuse, humectait les lèvres sensibles de Nero d'eau tandis que son frère montait la garde. Tout était allé trop vite et les choses s'avéraient plus compliquées que prévues. Dante reviendrait ici sans nulle doute, et le récupérerait coûte que coûte. De toutes les façons Nero ne pouvait pas se déplacer lui-même à cause de ses souffrances.

Quand les deux entendirent un bruit venir du salon, Credo se redressa et demanda à sa sœur d'un geste de main de soigner le garçon et de lui raconter les raisons de son retour à la vie. L'alto Angelo partit se placer à l'abord de sa maisonnette, pour revoir le chasseur de démons faussement joueur et plutôt remonté. A l'aise dans le huit clos, Dante s'amusait à jouer avec les différents portraits de leur famille. Tout une famille de fidèles …

« - Ben dis donc … On aurait dit que la gamine a pris que le meilleur et frère le pire ! M'enfin, la génétique des fois joue bien des tours. Hé ! Mais que vois-je ? Un revenant ! » Plaisanta le très respecté Dante puisque le sang de Sparda coulait dans ses veines. Credo, prudent s'avançait vers l'intrus de bonne humeur en apparence. C'était tout le contraire si on prenait en compte le caractère imprévisible du démon.

« - Tu dois nous laisser Nero

« - Tu penses que tu m'en demandes pas trop ? Je t'ai déjà réalisé un service n'est-ce pas dans le passé n'est-ce pas ? » Lui rappela le chasseur dur en affaire. Surtout que Nero n'avait plus sa place ici mais chez lui. Dante s'assit sur le canapé, croisant les jambes en dardant de son regard son interlocuteur, inflexible. Celui-ci gardait sa main sur sa garde, prêt à dégainer si le chasseur le provoquait en duel.

« - Nero doit rester ici. Si tu veux le récupérer il faudra me passer sur le corps. » L'autre éclata de rire avant de lui rétorquer en pleine face, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« - Tu penses qu'un clone de Vergil va me dire quoi faire ? Hum … se serait dommage que Kyrie voit son frère retourner croupir en Enfer ? Allez … ne me force pas à faire comme dans les films ce n'est même pas drôle ! »

Devant tant d'arrogance le justicier fusilla du regard l'hybride, à l'outrecuidance déplacé au regard des évènements.

« - Sortez …

« - Je me fais sourd avec l'âge … Tu disais ?

« - Ne me forcez pas à me répéter.

« - T'as bien joué le perroquet de Sanctus alors tu sais plus l'ouvrir que la fermer. » A la provocation le fier guerrier lui arracha un des portraits pour le reposer à sa place, ignorant les sifflements provocateurs de Dante.

« - Ouh là, j'ai cru que t'allais me donner un coup de poing ! Que de virulence messire c'est pas marrant vous savez.

« - Si je m'en suis privé c'est bien parce que j'ai une dette envers vous Dante. Nero n'a pas arrêté d'être affaibli et … » Son invité s'esclaffa aux paroles de son interlocuteur, lui coupant immédiatement la parole.

« - Arrête des conneries … Tout le monde sait que les démons …

« - Nero attend ton enfant. »

Dante cessa de parler, une première dans sa vie. L'hybride décroisa les jambes et tendit bien l'oreille pour savoir s'il avait bien entendu. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, une erreur, rien de concret suffisant à lui mettre un doute.

« - Répète … Je suis pas sûr de bien avoir entendu …

« - Les démons ne peuvent avoir des enfants entre eux. Ni les métis entre eux d'après mes livres sur la démonologie. Mais l'union d'un Ange et d'un démon peut donner un enfant en plus de l'union d'un ange avec un humain ou un démon avec un humain. Mais les chances pour que deux créatures surnaturelles de sexe s'unissent de camps divergents s'unissent sont rares mais existes. La plupart du temps naît un enfant sans pouvoirs mais dans les autres cas … sa puissance est indéniablement celle d'un Dieu.

« - On se calme ! Nero n'est pas un ange, c'est un démon compris ?»

Cette fois Dante ne rigolait plus. S'il devait envoyer Credo dans l'autre monde pour revoir son bien-aimé, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. Alors que le chasseur sortait de la pièce vraiment énervé le fier belliciste le mit néanmoins en garde.

« - Comme toi je n'ai pas cru cela possible, mais celui qui m'a ramené de la dimension démoniaque se trouve être Sparda lui même. » Dante s'arrêta net avant de pointer rébellion sur la pomme d'Adam du chevalier, égal à lui-même en toutes circonstances. Il ne fuit point et resta immobile alors que le bout de l'épée le blessait.

« - Merde ! Bordel ! » Pensa Dante qui se rendit compte de la situation. Credo qui revint d'entre les morts grâce à son père et la « grossesse » de Nero. Tout ceci le dépassait au fond mais l'admettre aurait trop fait plaisir au brun. Il retira la lame de sa gorge pour la remettre sur son épaule en faisant les cent pas.

« - Quand je suis mort mon âme est retournée en Enfer puisque j'avais du sang de démon. En étant dans la dimension par ce biais, j'ai rencontré ton père qui semblait y être pour d'autres raisons. Il m'a dit qu'il savait où je me trouvais car la l'aura que je dégageais n'avait rien à voir avec les autres démons. Sparda a cherché à me faire partir du monde démoniaque par une brèche. Au début je ne crus pas cela possible, car pour ouvrir le portail des démons il faut …

« - Temen ni gru pour le passage entre les deux mondes, et les amulettes pour y accéder aussi je sais tout ceci … Avec Yamato tiens ! Ah oui j'oubliais le portail de L'Enfer » Coupa Dante qui se demandait bien où voulait en venir l'humain.

« - Même si ton père n'avait eu aucun de ses moyens, il connaissait si bien l'Enfer qu'il put ouvrir des brèches pour me laisser partir. Même si mon corps d'Homme avait disparu, j'avais un nouveau corps démoniaque. Cela nous a pris du temps, mais ton père m'a confié une mission. Je devais te donner les informations sur le lien unissant les anges et les démons.

Dante cilla mais le laissa poursuivre sa longue et barbante explication. Ils en auraient pour trois jours s'il l'interrompait, donc mieux valait l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« - Il m'a dit que les anges étaient quasiment tous devenus des démons dans des temps Anciens. Du fait de leur faible nombre, les anges restant s'assurèrent du maintien de l'équilibre des Forces maléfiques et Angéliques. Alors les anges s'unirent aux Humains pour que les deux côtés s'équilibrent. Quasiment tous les Humains descendent des Anges grâce à leur conception. Mais il est dit qu'à partir de la troisième génération l'influence angélique disparaît. »

Le chasseur serra son poing craignant la suite de son discours.

« - Ton père s'est rendu à Fortuna bien avant que Sanctus ne prenne le contrôle de la ville et de l'Ordre. Il y a longtemps, les membres de cette confrérie étaient composés d'anges métis. A leur tête fut nommée une Ange Pure, chargée de protéger la Ville des forces de Mundus. Sparda la rejoignit peu de temps après la mort de votre défunte mère, et avant d'entraîner Vergil. Elle se nommait Béatrice et lui parla de l'existence des Anges et de leur rôle. Sparda put découvrir les intentions de ses pairs grâce à sa précieuse aide. Le légendaire chevalier voulait sauver l'Humanité et avait besoin de son soutien. »

Le passage le plus dur allait venir et Dante eut raison sur ce point.

« - Elle lui confia que les six autres Anges planifiaient de faire de la Terre un Paradis total. Mais elle s'y était fermement opposée car amoureuse de l'Humanité. Un conflit éclata au sein de la confrérie et comme elle était enceinte de Sparda, elle fut chassée de la confrérie aussitôt reprise par Sanctus. Béatrice erra aux alentours de Fortuna pour mettre au monde Nero, aidé par ton père.

« - Cet enfant c'est Nero … mon demi-frère alors … » Que penser ? Que dire ? Dante masqua sa détresse en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle. Cela lui rappela Vergil qu'il ne put sauver des griffes des Ténèbres, et sa relation incestueuse avec lui.

« - Tout à fait … et il m'a expliqué qu'elle est morte en lui donnant la vie. Avant les anges ou les démons pouvaient se reproduire entre eux, mais on leur mit l'édit de stérilité sauf entre anges et démons pour des raisons inconnues. Du fait de ses unions rares et de l'énergie que demandait leur naissance, aucun démon et ange ne s'était aventuré à le faire. L'être surnaturel qui portait le bébé mourrait si l'embryon se révélait être mi ange mi démon. Dans le cas contraire cela donnait un Humain érudit mais sans pouvoir. »

L'image de leur père les abandonnant pour une cause mortifia Dante. Comment était-ce possible ? Lui, venir jouer les preux chevaliers et engrossant n'importe quelle femelle décrédibilisait son idole. Il y avait une raison derrière toutes ces questions sans réponses. Dante en était convaincu.

« - Nero est mi ange mi démon et n'a rien d'humain. Ce qui explique l'apparence incomplète du devil trigger, car sa nature angélique limite sa puissance démoniaque. Comme l'ascendant d'angélique est aussi fort que l'ascendant démoniaque cela a multiplié ses chances de porter un enfant à la puissance dévastatrice. Si cet enfant naît Nero mourra. Qui plus est les anges veulent faire main mise sur lui et ne sont pas au courant de sa grossesse.»

« - Laissez-moi seul avec Nero … » Exigea le chasseur de démons, excédé. Que choisir ? Son enfant, Nero … Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. L'adulte allait en discuter avec lui et sans personne pour les contrarier. Credo partit dans la pièce à côté et vit Kyrie et Nero en pleine discussion. Apparemment elle avait du lui parler du bébé et des risques à la tête d'enterrement que tira son compagnon, transpirant certainement à cause de la fièvre. La demoiselle quitta la chambre discrètement pour ne pas les déranger, vu les regards troubles que le couple s'échangeait.

Ils étaient de nouveau réunis, seuls et chamboulés par ce secret de famille. Quand est-ce qu'on allait les laisser profiter de leur bonheur ? Dante planta son épée au sol et se rapprocha de son amant sans nul doute perdu.

Nero prit l'initiative de soulever son T-shirt, pour montrer ce petit ventre qui ne s'était pas rembourré à cause des glaces à la framboise. Un petit être se formait, vivait en lui mais le tuerait à la naissance.

L'adolescent avait les yeux humides, quelques larmes roulant sur ses pommettes imberbes. C'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en touchant cette région de son corps. A quel mois se déroulait sa gestation ? Quand naîtrait leur _enfant_ ? Comment se développerait le bébé ? Il l'ignorait mais caressait son estomac sous les yeux attendris du plus âgé.

Dante n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir à la situation, et ne voulait pas prendre de décision hâtive. Son demi-frère portait leur progéniture, une partie de ses gènes. Dante n'y croyait pas mais chassa un instant ses mauvaises pensées. Il vint déposer un chaste baiser sur sa bouche pulpeuse, véritable friandise que ses papilles furent dégustées.

« - Je ne t'abandonnerais pas … » Trouva-t-il à dire en regardant ce jeune ventre. Être père de son fils ou sa fille … Neveu ou nièce eut de quoi le faire réfléchir. Alors le chasseur posa une main dessus et se mit à caresser cette zone naturellement.

Nul besoin de parler puisque les gestes parlaient plus que n'importe quel rhapsodiste. Le langage de l'amour n'avait pas besoin de syllabes mais peut-être du bruit mouillé de deux bouches collées l'une contre l'autre. Dante lui susurra des mots doux afin de le rasséréner.

« - Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? » Demanda faiblement Nero recevant un délicat baiser sur sa tempe, pour le rassurer car plus que concerné par ce qui leur arrivait. Voir son amant dans des conditions si épouvantables le perturbait, non le hantait à observer son calme frelatant sa panique.

« - Il suffit de le penser … » Annonça le chasseur en saisissant son menton le plus amoureusement du Monde.

« - Je te le jure chéri … » Alors sa bouche vint de nouveau contre la sienne pour faire évanouir cette tristesse, ce doute qui les ruinait de l'intérieur. Dante espérait l'apaiser de cette façon.

« - Je veux … ne je veux pas mourir …. Je veux … je veux qu'on voit ce bébé ensemble …

« - Sh…. Nous sommes là … ne crains plus rien … Tu dois rester avec eux le temps qu'on trouve une solution, je reviendrais te chercher promis. » Répéta son amant comme une litanie à son oreille. Tout se compliquait maintenant qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et le perdre serait le meurtrir.

« - Non, emmène-moi avec toi … Je t'en prie Dante … Je veux me battre pour nous trois … » Sa voix cassée pinçait son cœur endurci depuis des années, mais le chasseur tenait à rester sur ses positions.

« - Attends que je revienne et sache qu'on se bat tous ensemble … » Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, comment le sortir de sa tribulation car c'était bel et bien impossible. Nero devait être bouleversé, ne savait plus à quoi réellement se raccrocher à part son immense amour. Lu dans les prunelles de l'adulte qui ne lui avait jamais dit ses mots.

« - J'attendrais alors, mais je ne suis pas une princesse, je … je porte ton enfant et risque ma vie pour le faire. Dante … même si je suis conscient de ne pas avoir fait les bons choix, je suis heureux d'avoir vécu avec toi …

« - Ne parle pas comme si nous n'allions plus nous revoir » Dante avait de la réserve sur ses émotions mais il sentait que sa moitié avait besoin d'entendre ses mots. Nero posa son front contre son torse et enlaça son cou avec si peu de force.

« - Tu as raison c'est vrai, tout se finit toujours bien avec toi …

« - Et même si je dois plonger en Enfer pour cueillir ton âme, je le ferais …

« - Dante … » C'était comme lui déclarer sa flamme là où toutes leurs fondations s'écroulaient. En tout cas le plus jeune le pris comme tel, se blottissant contre son large torse dans un accès d'amour.

Kyrie et Credo ne les bousculèrent pas mais craignaient pour leur avenir. La sœur se blottit contre son frère, tout aussi troublée que ses pairs.

Dante et Nero voulaient mieux cerner leur situation, et décider de leur futur.

Ensemble.

A suivre …


End file.
